Like a Venomoth to a Flame
by KingLeviathan77
Summary: Naruto needed motivation, a goal, anything. He didn't expect that motivation to come from a weird purple haired girl and a group hell bent on getting rid of the ocean... Oh boy.
1. Lazy Beginnings

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Pokémon!**

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki..." The annoyed voice of a woman called out to a figure hidden under a mass of blankets.

"It is the middle of the summer and you've done nothing so far! Those two brats that live in Littleroot are starting their own journey soon, but you're spending your days doing this!" Her irate voice berated the blankets with a twitching eye.

"...Naruto... I feel like you're ignoring me ya know!" With a vicious tug, the blankets were pulled off of the bed, revealing a teenage boy struggling to wake up.

"Mom... really? It's like eight in the morning..." The blond boy whined out, with his eyes closed he tried to clutch at whatever source of warmth was nearby. Unfortunately for him, the blankets were thrown to the cold wood floor.

"I don't care. You can do whatever you want on your journey, but no son of mine will spend his entire summer sleeping the days away!" His mother was quite loud, making him rub at his ears. He knew where he got his voice from it seemed.

Opening bleary blue eyes, Naruto turned his head to see his personal alarm clock for the day, his mother. Kushina Uzumaki was a hot headed woman, all of the Hoenn region knew about her temper. Her waist length fiery red haired framed her beautiful face nicely but her violet eyes were staring at him with motherly anger. Clad in her pajamas, which was a soft looking black robe and slippers, she didn't look that intimidating. To Naruto and literally anyone Kushina came into contact with... well...

"Alright mom... I'm up..." Pushing himself up with energy he shouldn't have, Naruto sat cross legged on the bed. Kushina started tapping her slipper covered feet against the wood floor, seemingly waiting to him to do more. Her eye twitched violently when he just started at her.

"Naruto..." She growled out slowly. "You are sixteen years old and have little to no interest in going on an adventure that kids younger than you usually do..." Hell, even she went on her own Pokémon adventure when she was young. That's how she met her loving, but flaky, husband. "Get your ass up and head out, go explore, challenge gyms, battle trainers, do _something_."

Naruto sighed before looking into the mirror of his room. The reflection showed his appearance, Sixteen year old Naruto was the perfect mix of his parents. Blond spiky hair sitting atop his head like his father, yet the somewhat feminine facial features were obviously from his mother. The oddest addition to his face were scars on his cheeks, almost resembling the whiskers of a Meowth or Persian but significantly smaller. His body was quite toned, the athletic build complimented him nicely despite his apparent laziness. His body was covered by a white T-shirt with a pokéball design and a black pair of boxers. it was basic sleeping attire for him.

"Mom, I don't want to be like dad. You know this..." His father, Minato Namikaze. The man was a retired champion of the region, now he spent his days assisting other gym leaders and those of the league with various tasks he deemed fit. The older blond was a master at Pokémon battles, having been a prodigy since he was younger.

Kushina's eyes softened at her son's words. She knew the pressure that was put on him by everyone in the region whenever they were outside the house. They expected Naruto to be a "chip off the old block" or exactly like his father. To some degree, he was like Minato, Kushina knew that much. Her son was quite smart when the situation called for it, and his two troublesome Pokémon were definitely strong despite his laziness.

"I know honey... but really I don't want you wasting your life away at home. Don't be like your godfather." She felt her annoyance flare up again, his godfather, Jiraiya. The long white haired man lived with them now, having retired from the battling scene for some time. Kushina loved the man, there's no doubt, but he was a gigantic pervert and free loader. He was even banned from the hot springs all over Hoenn for that exact reason.

Naruto gave a small laugh at his mother's words, obviously knowing his godfathers unique nature. He looked away from the mirror and locked eyes with his mother. "I guess it can't hurt to explore a bit right? It's not like much goes on in Petalburg anyway." He shrugged at his own thinking. Despite his father and mother's status in the region, they lived a quiet life in the small city of Petalburg. They were a modest family.

"Good. Who knows maybe you'll find something out there that makes the journey worthwhile." Kushina told him before freezing in place, knowing what made _her_ journey worthwhile. "No girls. My Naruto is not allowed to date any girls without my approval." There it was. Naruto was waiting for her overprotectiveness to rear its head. He supposed she had a reason, many of the girls in Hoenn only liked him for his status or looks. They never really wanted to know Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yeah yeah mom." He waved a hand dismissively. "I doubt any girls will be interested in me for any reason besides dad or you." He frowned slightly at his own words. His eyes widened in slight pain when a fist came crashing down onto his skull.

"That's untrue young man! You're a handsome boy with a good head on his shoulders. Despite your laziness, these Hoenn hussies should be glad to even meet you." His mother said as she removed her fist from his head. She grew up in dojo's around Kanto and Johto, fighting was in her blood. She passed some of that attitude onto her son of course. He could be equally as hot tempered as her if the situation called for it.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?! That hurts ya know..." He massaged his scalp lightly, his mother certainly packed a punch.

"Hmph! Don't sell yourself short and I won't have to discipline you. I don't want anyone putting my baby down, not even himself. Only your mother can call out your flaws!" Naruto deadpanned at the logic. "Now, get showered and dressed. Come down for breakfast after that. I'm sure that old pervert is already waiting to eat." Kushina turned around, red hair almost hitting him in the face, and left his room quickly.

Naruto stopped rubbing his head to stand and stretch. Knocking lightly on the frame of his bed, a small figure crawled out from underneath. A bipedal Pokémon that resembled both a cat and weasel greeted him. The color of the Pokémon being blue black with three bright red feathers for its tail and a single one on its left ear. The ear feather was rather short, classifying the Pokémon's gender as female. _Her_ other ear was also short and pointed, with narrowed red eyes looking up at him. On her forehead and chest are yellow, oval markings. Her long limbs with two large, retractable claws on both hands and feet were stretching similar to Naruto. This was Sneasel, a dark ice type Pokémon, otherwise known as the sharp claw Pokémon.

She gave a cry of joy at seeing Naruto awake before nuzzling against his leg slightly. Naruto bent down to pat her on the head. His Sneasel was quite affectionate, that was not how their relationship started though. He has those "whisker" marks/scars for a reason.

"Hey girl... looks like mom's making us actually start our journey now." He stopped patting her head when she looked at him with intelligent red eyes. He's had Sneasel for 10 years, she's been his partner for a long time. Red eyes locked onto his face and eyed the scars, she gave a small whine when she noticed what she did to her trainer.

"Hey now, that's all in the past! They don't hurt anymore, and it wasn't even your fault!" He grabbed the small Pokémon gently to lift her up. The Sneasel understood his words easily, knowing he was lying about it not being her fault. It certainly was. She gave another whine when Naruto flicked her on the forehead.

"None of that! We have to get ready, so she doesn't throw us out of the house like Jiraiya." She's done it before, it wasn't an idle threat. His partner nodded her head at his words, knowing her trainers mother had a temper. Naruto gave Sneasel a small smile before placing her on his bed that was devoid of any blankets due to his mother's involvement. Stripping out of his shirt, he walked to the bathroom connected to his room in only boxers. Sneasel used her clawed hands to cover her eyes when noticing her trainer stripping his clothes off. Naruto had no shame at times.

A quick shower was all it took for Naruto to feel more awake. He loved sleeping but he wouldn't be able to even make it through Petalburg Woods without feeling refreshed. Walking into his room again to get dressed, he watched Sneasel give a surprised noise as she quickly covered her eyes again. His oldest Pokémon was easily embarrassed by things like this. He never understood why. He was a human, and she was a Pokémon.

"Sneasel, are you okay?" Naruto asked as his eyes swept over various outfits in his closet. Hoenn was a beautiful region, and during the summer the temperature got a bit extreme, so he knew light clothes were necessary.

Sneasel gave a cry signifying she was actually okay as she peeked her red eyes between clawed hands. Secretly watching her trainer get dressed in his nice looking clothes.

Having picked out a fitting outfit for the weather and region, Naruto looked into the mirror and gave a smile. A form fitting crimson t-shirt comprised his upper body, the sleeves short to show off his toned arms. His legs were covered by a pair of black and red knee length shorts, which held a black belt with clips for pokéballs, he only had two empty ones at the moment. His shoes were sporty as well, the sneakers matching his outfits color well. It wasn't the most exciting outfit, but he never was one for fashion. Slipping on a small black and red backpack, he turned to Sneasel who gave him a thumbs up with a clawed hand.

"Thanks girl, I know I'm hot!" He boasted to the Pokémon who rolled her eyes at her trainers words. Jumping up quickly and attaching to his shoulder, the Pokémon made sure not to hurt him with her sharp claws. She made a promise to herself years ago that she'd never hurt him again after what happened with his scars.

"Alright, let's go grab our other teammate before getting breakfast!" He marched out of his room, previous laziness gone. He approached the stairs in their two story home that led to the backyard. Pushing the door open, he let his eyes adjust to the sunny weather and whistles loudly. It wasn't long before he heard a noise similar to vibration. Ignoring the slight pain in his head at the noise, he braced for impact.

A dragonfly-like Pokémon slammed into him. It had a small head with two yellow antennae and green bulging eyes with black oval-shaped pupils. Its mouth had two large white teeth protruding from each side giving him a big smile as it cried happily. Its body was skinny, with four thin black legs and slender feet. It also had four rhombus shaped wings with black edges. There were even similarly colored rhombus shapes at the end of its tail. This was Vibrava, his second Pokémon.

"My boy, how was your sleep?" He rubbed the Pokémon on _his_ head. The ground-dragon type nuzzled his head into Naruto's palm and vibrated his wings wildly. The Pokémon couldn't fly for very long due to the wings not being fully developed, but Naruto's Vibrava was always eager. He did prefer sleeping outside as opposed to the Sneasel who mostly slept under or on top of him every night.

"Okay you two! Let's get some food before..." He struck a dramatic pose, making his Pokémon excited. "... I don't have a clue what I'm gonna do. But we will figure it out..." His Pokémon's disappointment was immeasurable but luckily their day wasn't ruined. They were used to Naruto's personality. Sneasel tapped his head lightly, telling him subtly that she was hungry. Reaching over his to his shoulder he patted her on the arm before Vibrava followed after them to the kitchen.

The kitchen was bustling with activity, three adults and one Pokémon were making various amounts of noise. Naruto heard his mother complain about his godfather already.

"Hitmonchan, if Jiraiya acts up you have my permission to punch him." The annoyed voice of his mother called out to the sole Pokémon in the kitchen. Hitmonchan was a tan, humanoid Pokémon. There were five blunt protrusions on top of its head, and it possessed structures resembling pads over its shoulders. It appeared to be wearing a light purple tunic and kilt, as well as red boxing gloves and light purple boxing shoes. Hitmonchan, despite the name and appearance was solely a male Pokémon.

"Oh come on Kushina! I was just saying that robe looks lovely on you!" A deep voice bellowed out from his spot at the table. A long mane of waist length white hair framed his rough face. The man was quite muscled and tall, appearing as a giant to most people. He was wearing long red pajama pants and a red sleeping shirt as he currently pleaded his case of innocence. This was Jiraiya, his godfather.

"Jiraiya... please don't make my wife angry so early in the morning." Lowering his daily newspaper, a handsome blond man gave a shaky smile to Naruto's godfather. His blond hair was a bit longer than his sons, but it was equally as messy. His chiseled facial features made him the crush of many young trainers, male or female, it didn't matter. Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father. Wearing a grey sleeping robe of similar design to Kushina's, revealed his body was also quite fit. Naruto secretly noticed and internally felt smug that he had a bit more muscle than his father.

"Minato! I'm just stating the truth." The older man called to the previous region champion. Jiraiya leaned closer to Minato and whispered. "They haven't started to sag yet right..." Minato looked at him dryly for those words. Opening his mouth to respond, he didn't get the chance.

"Hitmonchan. Be a dear and show Jiraiya why he shouldn't talk about my body." With an evil smile, Kushina pointed at the paling white haired man who stuck his hand up in defense. As Hitmonchan neared the man with his boxing stance firm, Naruto made his presence known.

"Yo, Hitmonchan don't kill him please." His voice made all the occupants turn to him and admire his dressed form for a second.

"Perfect my godson! You saved me in my time of need, this is why you're my favorite." Jiraiya called to him with a wide smile. Hitmonchan ignored the white haired perverts words and approached Naruto, reaching its long arms around the blond teen, Hitmonchan gave him a quick hug. Kushina's Pokémon treated Naruto like he was their own children as well. It was just how his mother trained them. Family was important after all.

Hugging the boxing Pokémon back and giving it a quick good morning, Naruto approached the table with his Pokémon. He noticed Kushina already set up bowls for his Pokémon to enjoy, she was always one step ahead.

"Good morning to everyone but this pervert." Jiraiya sunk into his seat at Naruto's words. Minato gave his son a soft smile and Kushina eyed him from head to toe.

"I approve of the outfit. It brings out your hair color and shows off your body nicely. Of course you can't date any girls without my permission though." She reminded him while pointing a spoon in his direction. Minato laughed at his wife's words. Jiraiya perked up at the topic.

"Oh? So you're finally leaving for a little adventure eh? Let me tell you Naruto... these Hoenn girls. There's a lot of water in Hoenn but that's not the reason they get so _wet_ if you catch my meaning..." He wiggled his eyebrows at the teen and leant back to avoid Kushina's thrown silverware.

"Thanks for that." Naruto replied with a conflicted expression. "But yeah, I'm leaving today. Mom's kinda forcing me to go, but I can't say I'm not excited to go exploring or doing something interesting." He replied to them easily, avoiding his father's gaze. Minato gave a sigh at his son's words.

"Naruto... you know I'm not forcing you to become a champion or gym challenger. Just because I was, doesn't mean I'm going to make you do it. Still, I hope you enjoy going around Hoenn, and you know if you need us, we are one fly away." His father gave him a grin, alluding to his fast Pokémon who can easily get around in the blink of an eye.

Naruto felt a bit better at his father's words. He always felt like he was disappointing him by not following the same path. Idly chewing on the breakfast his mother prepared and watching his Pokémon eat. Naruto looked his father in the eye.

"I know dad... but don't worry... once I get a full team of Pokémon... you're mine old man!" He gave his dad a rough grin, reminiscent of the one his mother usually had when up to no good. Minato laughed happily at Naruto's words.

"I look forward to it! Hey, I may be getting older, but my team is as strong as ever." Minato reminded his son, he was a former champion after all. Kushina watched the interaction with a small smile, happy her two boys were so close despite Naruto's path in life.

"Brat, you have to take me on before this flaky boy! I'm the one who taught him everything after all!" Jiraiya paused in his eating to puff his chest out in pride. He deflated at seeing Hitmonchan's raised gloved.

"I'll take you all on one day. Sneasel and Vibrava are already monsters, just wait and see what happens." Naruto grinned down at his Pokémon who chirped happily at his words.

The family continued to eat as they made small talk pertaining to places of interest Naruto could visit. He's been a registered trainer since he was 10, he simply never did anything with it. Minato knew Professor Birch gave his son a Pokédex some time ago, but Naruto wasn't keen on filing it up. His son even denied a starter Pokémon since he had his two partners.

Minato eyed the two Pokémon eating happily.

The Vibrava was actually bred from Minato's own Flygon, meaning that dragonfly Pokémon had quite the pedigree. The Sneasel on the other hand... Minato watched the small bipedal Pokémon look up at his son with a smile on her face.

When Naruto was six they all went on a vacation to Johto. Staying briefly in Blackthorn City, they lost Naruto while they were distracted. It was a terrible moment, and Minato suffered the wrath of Kushina for days after the incident. Luckily, Naruto was alright... somewhat. He was close to the Ice Path that connected the city to Route 44, he was crying loudly as a frozen in place Sneasel was watching. Kushina looked ready to kill the poor thing when she noticed the claw marks on Naruto's face, but Minato noticed the genuine concern and tears on the face of the Pokémon. Whatever happened, the Sneasel was regretful towards hurting Naruto. That fact saved the Pokémon from Kushina's rage.

After they left the Sneasel and ran with Naruto into town to treat the marks that scarred his face, Minato noticed the little Pokémon stalking them every day. Originally, he was going to do something about it, not knowing its true intentions. However, once Minato pulled Kushina away for a second, much to her protest. They watched the Pokémon approach a fearful Naruto. Side note, Kushina also beat the shit out of Minato for scaring her baby with the Pokémon again. To their surprise though, the Pokémon threw itself at Naruto's leg and began to cry softly, repeating its name and cries in sorrow. Naruto went from being scared to sad quickly and they watched their son hug the Sneasel close to himself, talking to it like a person. That was the beginning of their relationship as reluctant trainer and Pokémon.

To this day Minato was always bewildered at Naruto's Pokémon. Sneasel's were vicious little things, always up to no good or being violent with those sharp claws. Yet, Naruto's Sneasel was so close to him despite their first encounter. They slept together, ate together and trained together. Despite him refusing to be a real trainer, Naruto made sure to keep his Pokémon fit and ready for battle. It made Minato proud.

The older blond broke out of his thoughts when he noticed his son place his utensils down and stand up. The other people at the table waited for him to speak as well.

"Well... I guess I'll be going now?" Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looked to his parents and godfather. His Pokémon waited by his side silently. Kushina stood up first, impressed at how Naruto was growing due to the height difference between them now. She could still remember the little scared boy clinging to her dress.

"Naruto, good luck out there okay? I know I'm forcing you a bit, but it's for your own good ya know?" His mother gave a bashful smile as she leant up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Naruto gave her his own smile back, it was like looking in a mirror for her, they were very similar.

"It's okay Mom, sometimes I need a kick in the ass to get moving... ya know?" That little verbal tic made Minato laugh slightly from his position at the head of the table.

"Minato! Come say goodbye to your son!" Minato jumped up at her words, blinking wildly at her tone. He approached Naruto and gave him a quick hug, the older blond was still taller than his son, which he knew drove Naruto crazy.

"Listen Naruto, if you ever need anything, we are here. Enjoy it son, maybe you'll find a new goal out there." Minato ruffled Naruto's spiky locks quickly, making the boy swat the hand away. Jiraiya appeared behind the boy and threw and arm over his shoulder.

"And Naruto! If you ever need any advice on the ladies in Hoenn, you come to me!" He leant closer to Naruto's ear. "I'll see you around out there, we can get some of these girls together. Got it, brat?" Naruto's eye twitched at his godfathers words. Hitmonchan saw Naruto's face and yanked the older man away. The teenager gave the Pokémon a soft smile at its actions.

"Oh! Before I forget Naruto..." Kushina ran out of the kitchen, only to return with a small yellow device. She placed it in Naruto's hand as he eyed it with confusion. "It's a PokéNav! One of your father's older friends recently developed these little things. I know you have that old dusty Pokédex... that you never used..." Naruto gave her a nervous chuckle. "But this is more modern! Plus, it shows you the savings you have in your account. Don't worry, your father and I put enough in there for you to travel around. I better not see you wasting it though Naruto!" She told him sternly. The boy gave an amused shake of his head before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek like she did to him before. She gave him a bright grin in response.

Naruto took a pokéball off his belt and knelt down to Vibrava, the dragonfly was humming happily.

"Listen buddy, I know how tough it is for you to travel on foot... or wing... sometimes. So stay in here for a bit okay?" His Pokémon nodded its head quickly, understanding and agreeing. Clicking the middle of the ball, a small beam of red light enveloped Vibrava's form and pulled it into the ball. Securing it onto his waist, Naruto patted it once, happy Vibrava would be comfortable in there. Sneasel looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sneasel..." The Pokémon cried out in response to Naruto, shaking her head in panic. Naruto snorted at her actions, she hated the ball more than anything. "Don't worry girl, you can travel on my shoulder or by my side okay?" She nodded her head rapidly, always enjoying being with Naruto.

His parents and godfather watched the interaction happily, Naruto was very good with Pokémon. Kushina leaned into Minato as they watched Naruto near the entrance to the house.

"I'm off guys!" He turned to them with one more wild smile. His lazy attitude was gone for the time being, he wanted to take in the beautiful summer weather. Jiraiya gave him a big thumbs up while Minato and Kushina smiled back.

"Call us everyday Naruto! If you don't, I'll kick your ass!" Kushina made her threat, making Naruto sweat nervously. He gulped before nodding his head. She was still scary, even as his mother.

Minato watched his son give a wave over his shoulder before closing the door. The retired champion had a weird feeling in his stomach. It wasn't worry... but he couldn't quite place it...

'He's definitely going to get into trouble of some kind huh...' Minato thought with a dull look.

Oh well, Kushina would be in charge of that future problem, not him.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to reach Petalburg Wood's, it was close to home after all. Naruto decided to visit Rustboro City first, maybe something there would catch his interest. Walking with his hands behind his head with Sneasel at his side, he let his eyes roam around the entrance to the woods. There were some trainers around, but he didn't lock eyes with any of them, showing he had no interest in a battle right now. Some small bug type, Wurmple to be exact, scurried around by his feet. He didn't mind though, never having a fear of bugs. He did enjoy seeing the Taillow's fly around overhead, Naruto always had a bit of a liking towards flying type Pokémon.

Feeling something pull on his short's slightly, Naruto averted his eyes to his partner. Sneasel was pointing a clawed finger at the entrance, making him tilt his head curiously. It was an oddly dressed person, Naruto squinted his eyes at their clothes. A hoodie in this Hoenn weather? They must have a death wish. He couldn't see their face and their body was covered in a... dress? Scratching his head at the clothes, he watched them walk into the forest area slowly. They even walked weirdly. Naruto shrugged at Sneasel at the strange occurrence before continuing his own relaxed walk.

Entering the forested area, his ears were assaulted by the cries and chirps of various Pokémon. They were all over the place with trainers few and far between. Petalburg wasn't the most populated place and the woods were no different. Keeping his eyes focused on the path ahead, to avoid any potential Pokémon from rushing out at him, Naruto forged ahead.

He made it halfway through the wood's before a strange sight greeted him. The person from before, lying face down on the ground. They weren't moving. Naruto, despite his inherited temper, was a good person. Weird clothing or not, he had to check on this fallen person.

"Sneasel... I'm going to put you in your ball for a second." He had a bad feeling about the situation, and just in case things went south, he didn't want Sneasel to be separated from him. The dual dark-ice type gave a snappish hiss at his words, not wanting to leave his side.

"Sneasel please..." Naruto locked eyes his blue eyes with the red ones of his partner. The Sneasel looked away with her arms crossed. Feeling Naruto's eyes drilling a hole into her head, the Pokémon dropped its head low in acceptance. Sneasel knew he must have a reason.

"Thanks Sneasel, I owe you for this one okay?" Seeing the Pokémon nod once, Naruto took the designated ball from his belt before returning Sneasel for the time being. "Now to deal with this person who probably passed out from the heat." Seriously, it was Hoenn, not the Sinnoh region.

Approaching the fallen figure slowly, Naruto eyed the surrounding area. The woods were quiet, he couldn't even hear the Pokémon frolicking about. There were no other trainers around or travelers, making the air a bit tense.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" He called out to the prone form. No answer. Naruto got a bit closer. "Yo! Are you awake right now?" He yelled at he neared them. It was a weird question, but he never had to deal with a situation like this, sue him. Crouching down near the body, he raised a hand to tap them on the shoulder. He observed the odd hood of their clothing, it had yellow horns. Admittedly it looked cool to him, but not for this region.

'Okay Naruto... turn them over and check if they are breathing... if they are dead... I hope mom believes I didn't do it...' He thought to himself. Grabbing the shoulder of the person gently, he turned them over to remove their face from the ground.

Purple greeted him, a lot of the color purple. Lilac colored hair, eyebrows and even eye color. The eyes were open, blinking slowly. Suppressing his shock at the fact that they were awake, Naruto realized this was indeed a girl. A very cute girl. Shaking his head, now wasn't the time for that she was probably hurt, judging by that blank expression she needed help...?

"Hey, I'll get you some help okay? Maybe it's these clothes, you gotta realize you're in Hoenn, it's hot here ya know?" He told her, still holding her shoulder.

"..." One of the girls lilac colored eyes went to the hand on her shoulder. The fabric of her dress was very soft, a strange part of Naruto's mind noted that fact. Taking in her appearance quickly, he was right about the weird clothes. Besides a red hoodie with yellow horns, a red jacket covering a red thigh length dress covered her body. The dress had a weird symbol on it, some kind of 'M' shape. She also wears heeled red boots with black kneecaps, as well black gloves with red fingers that were supported by red bracers with yellow lines.

"... Do you need help getting up?" Naruto watched her nervously, she wasn't speaking. Maybe she hit her head?

"...Who are you...?" The girls dead voice carried out softly. Naruto blinked at her tone, it sounded so flat. That voice wasn't exactly what he expected from her.

"Oh... I'm... I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you..." He trailed off, wanting the name of the potentially hurt girl.

"I am..." The girl looked like she was thinking for a second. "Courtney." She finished slowly.

Naruto gave her a shaky smile, it was like she forgot her name. "Are you alright Courtney? I can take you back to Petalburg for help if you need it?" He asked her kindly.

"Am I alright...?" She tilted her head at him. It made him a bit uncomfortable, it was like she was seeing through him.

"Yeah! I mean you were passed out in the middle of the wood's! I couldn't just leave you, even if these Pokémon aren't that strong, it could be dangerous." He explained his reasoning to the blinking girl.

"... Couldn't leave me..." She repeated his words with her strange speech. Naruto was vaguely reminded of a robot or something, but then he banished that thought. It wasn't right to judge people, he would know...

"... Yes. So, do you need any help? Was it because it was too hot?" She was wearing winter clothes after all.

The girl looked him deeply in the eye, her cute face giving nothing away. "I was tired. I wanted to sleep. Here." She didn't turn her gaze away. Naruto looked even more confused at her words.

"Um, this isn't a good place to sleep without setting up a camp ya know... you could seriously be hurt." It's true he didn't know her, but he didn't want someone being attacked by wild Pokémon.

"I have nowhere to go." She told him very slowly. He looked a bit saddened at her words, was she homeless?

"I'm sorry... can I help you up at least? I can either take you back to Petalburg or Rustboro if that's okay with you?" Now he felt bad, the girl looked about his age as well, so he wondered if she had a family or anything.

"... No. Leader Maxie said I need a partner." Her eyes still didn't leave his face. Naruto scratched the back of his head, Leader Maxie? Was that her dad or something?

"A partner? Like a Pokémon?" He couldn't help his curiosity. But like the saying goes... curiosity killed the Meowth.

"No. A partner. I need a partner. Leader Maxie said do not come back without a partner." She told him again, only serving to add to his confusion. He felt a headache coming on.

"I see... let me help you up at least." Getting out of his crouched position and finally looking away from her penetrating eyes, he offered a hand to her. The girls lilac visage snapped to his hand.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Um... grab my hand?" Naruto never felt more awkward in all his years of existing.

The girl reached a small gloved hand out to his bigger hand. Grasping it very lightly, Naruto pulled her to her feet. She wasn't a very tall girl he noted. The hood gave her a bit more height. Judging by the hair he could see, it was cut short, probably to her neck. A purple fringe covered her forehead. The clothing covered her body well, he really couldn't get a good look at her. Not that he was trying to of course...

"Let me ask again." He cleared his throat slightly. "Do you need help? If not... um good luck?" He finished awkwardly.

"... Why do you keep asking? Asking me that question." Her head tilted, hood following her movements. Those eyes were unmoving from his own, it was making him slightly embarrassed.

"I was worried. You were laying down on the ground, I thought you were hurt or worse." Naruto watched her face, looking for any sort of emotion.

"Worried. Worried for me." She replied back strangely. Her eyes began to take in his form now, making him feel a little insecure.

"Y-Yeah. But you're good right...? I uh... I'm going to head to Rustboro now." He gave her another small smile.

"You are my partner. I have decided." Courtney told him and he could have sworn she was being stern.

"Excuse me? Listen lady, I don't know what you're talking about. Partner for what?"

"My partner. Leader Maxie said get a partner. I want you. You're my partner. Okay. Naruto Uzumaki." She stepped a bit closer to him now, making his face flush. She really was cute to him, but she was very weird.

"Courtney right...? I don't know who Leader Maxie is... but I'm kind of on my own journey right now so..." Naruto dreaded his mother's reaction if she knew he was with a girl all of a sudden. For Arceus' sake it's only been over an hour since he left home!

"No. You were worried. You're my partner. Okay?" She told him as if she made the decision for him. Naruto started getting a bit heated.

"Wait a damn minute, I don't even know what the hell you're talking about?! You're my age right? Are you doing a gym challenge?" This girl was confusing the hell out of him.

"I am sixteen, almost seventeen. You are my partner. No. I'm not with the gym's, I'm with Leader Maxie." She moved even closer to him. He backed up slightly before realizing there was a tree behind him.

"Hey! Courtney I don't know what you're really talking about so I'm going to go... I'm glad you're okay..." He felt nervous again. Really nervous.

"No." The girl said as her hand moved quickly. He felt something hit his leg. "You are my partner. You worried. My partner." Naruto started blinking faster at her words. He felt tired all of a sudden.

"W-What the hell is happening?!" He was drowsy. Breaking eye contact with the girl he looked down, a very thin needle was stabbed into his leg.

"H-Hey! Courtney! What the..." His vision blurred before he felt his eyes close slowly.

"... Now I can go back to Leader Maxie. I have my partner. Naruto Uzumaki." He heard her flat voice tell him as he began to fall to the ground.

'I never regretted wearing shorts until this moment... damn it all...'

Naruto passed out, cursing the heavens for introducing shorts to the world.

Courtney eyed his prone form with an odd look in her eyes. She felt her face become hotter, and it wasn't because of the heavy clothes.

"Worried. Worried about me." She said out loud, the silent woods didn't respond back.

This was how Naruto Uzumaki became a very _very_ reluctant member of Hoenn's resident Team Magma.

* * *

**AN - **New story! This time it's a Pokémon crossover. Gonna put the nail in the coffin right now, single pairing. Naruto x Courtney. He will barely be able to handle her, no way can he handle a bunch of girls. But yeah, Pokémon! I've been a Pokémon fan since I was a kid, and Courtney is a very weird girl in the games. I'm using the version from Omega Ruby by the way, since her appearance is indeed different in the original. And yes, the way she speaks is very strange.

If you read my Senran Kagura story, you know my favorite girls are the odd ones. Hikage from Senran is the obvious example so that's why I chose Courtney. This is all in the Pokémon universe, but there are obviously Naruto characters. Don't worry, I'm not gonna have the Akatsuki or some random bullshit appear. This is a Humor/Romance story, there won't be shinobi fighting involved.

Why Sneasel and why Vibrava? Well, Weavile is one of my favorite Pokémon and my boy Flygon doesn't get enough love from people.

Not much to say besides that, this is just an idea I've had for a bit. I hope you guys all enjoyed the first chapter, let me know through reviews, PM's whatever you want. I always love reading shit like that.

...Best Pokémon Girl - Cynthia. Don't dare challenge me on this.


	2. Team Magwhat!

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Pokémon!**

* * *

Bleary blue eyes snapped open as Naruto jumped out of his forced unconsciousness. The first emotion he felt was shock over the fact that he was knocked out via a needle of all things. The second emotion was anger. Despite his lazy disposition, he was Kushina's son after all.

Sitting up in the... rather soft bed he was placed on, Naruto surveyed the room to take in his current situation. The room was red, bright and even felt a bit warm. He loved the color, but for Arceus' sake, this was too much. A logo decorated the walls and furniture, the oddly shaped 'M' shared colors with pretty much everything else in the room. He noted the lack of windows in the room and only one door for entering and leaving.

His eyes widened as he reached for his belt, it wasn't there! Naruto had a mini heart attack before he noticed it was sitting on a desk in the corner of the room alongside his discarded backpack. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Naruto began to stand on sore legs to reach his Pokémon. He would have succeeded if it wasn't for the door opening abruptly.

Two individuals entered making him freeze in place. The girl leading the charge made his blood boil, Courtney. Glaring at her slightly due to the fact that making sure she was okay resulted in him being taken captive! 'Mom's going to be pissed.' His face paled considerably at the thought. The clearing of a throat brought his attention to the other occupant.

A tall thin man with bright red chin length hair was staring at him with a calculating look behind thick black rimmed glasses. Naruto thought he looked like a nerd, similar to one of those assistants Professor Birch kept around. The now dubbed "nerd" was wearing a red lab coat that covered his black shirt and extended to his red shorts. Of course, the coat proudly displayed the same logo that Naruto had a feeling he'll be seeing a lot more now.

"Naruto Uzumaki, never would I have believed you would be the one to join my organization." The red haired man spoke, even his voice fit his appearance in Naruto's opinion. Wait... 'Join my organization?!'

"Courtney, you have a good eye for partners it seems. The son of a retired regional champion? Phenomenal." He paused to look the stunned Naruto in the eye. "Though I have to wonder why it is that you don't use your father's name?"

Naruto broke out his surprise to lightly glare at the man. "That's none of your business, you old nerd." Naruto noticed Courtney tilt her head cutely at the insult. 'No! Not cute! She knocked me out!' He internally berated his thoughts.

"I believe this would be called "daddy issues", yes I see." Naruto looked astonished at the man's words. "However, that is irrelevant. I am Maxie, the proud leader of Team Magma. Welcome Naruto." The now named Maxie told the whiskered teen with his hands behind his back professionally.

"What?! I don't even know what's going on?! First off, fuck you I don't have daddy issues! Second, I don't know what the hell Team Magma is! Lastly, Courtney stabbed me with some weird needle and dragged me here, I didn't join anything!" He ended his rant with a glare to the purple haired girl. Maxie brought a hand up to his chin at Naruto's words.

"Interesting. Courtney was able to get the drop on the son of a champion, I'm very impressed. Now I suppose I owe you some answers before you officially join." Maxie ignored the sound of Naruto slamming his palm into his face. "Team Magma is my creation, and we have one simple goal. Expanding land mass to create more room for all inhabitants to live off of!" The bespectacled man spread his arms proudly at his own words.

"That's... not the worst thing I've ever heard..." Naruto mumbled at the man's speech. It seemed more like an ecological organization than anything else, so why the hell was he kidnapped?!

"We will harvest the power of the great legendary beast known as Groudon. Utilizing its power, we will reduce the amount of water that plagues our region. Then we will continue our land expansion far and wide, for the general populace will bask in Team Magma's glory!"

The room grew silent at the end of his grandiose speech. That silence was broken by very slow claps coming from Courtney.

"Good speech. Leader Maxie." The girl delivered her praise flatly, still stating directly at Naruto. The other teenager in the room was staring blankly ahead.

"... Do you realize how ridiculous this sounds? Legendary Pokémon? Land expansion?! Too much water? We are in Hoenn! Why the hell would you be here if you didn't like water?!" Naruto yelled out, genuinely confused by this man's strange plan.

"You may have trouble believing my words now, but you will come around. Courtney can explain the finer details to you as you are set to be partners. She may be young, but I have watched over her since she was a child, she's earned her place as a Team Magma admin despite her age." Naruto didn't know if Maxie ignored his questions on purpose or not.

"Old man... why do you think I'm going to join you? I was dragged here against my will! Where the hell even are we?!" Naruto pulled at his hair in frustration, he wished he was back in Petalburg now. Sleeping his day away in his comfy bed.

"Your reluctance to join a greater cause is understandable, you look to be the same age as Courtney, but your eyes are not opened to the truth of the world." Maxie's eyes hardened behind his glasses. "... I want you to know something boy, there's another group similar to my own. Lead by my rival, a brutish man with terroristic goals. Team Aqua." He spit out as if it were poison. "They seek to flood the world in water. Do you know why we fight against them Naruto? Do you realize the repercussion of flooding the entire world?" Maxie waited for an answer for the stunned boy.

"I... they want to _flood_ the world... how come no one is doing anything to stop that?!" Naruto loved water, he was from Hoenn after all but submerging everything in it was crazy. This all sounded like nonsense.

"Besides the fact that they haven't revealed themselves to the populace yet, the Pokémon league is too busy focusing on their own economical gain to interfere. Your father is a champion, surely you must know that not everything is as easy as mere 10 year old's starting journeys to become 'the best'." Maxie began his explanation slowly. "The gym leaders and high profile figures turn a blind eye to actions affecting the real world until it's too late. I'm not sure if you've heard, but the criminal syndicate known as Team Rocket was disbanded by a child! A genuine child! Where were the so called best trainers and officials when they left a young boy in charge of their duties?" The leader of Team Magma questioned the subdued Naruto. Courtney on the other hand... her gaze hasn't left Naruto's face since they entered the room.

"But... if you want to expand the land, won't you be causing issues by reducing the amount of water?" Naruto knew this all sounded like complete Tauros shit, but he admitted he was a bit interested now.

Maxie shook his head negatively. "No. You see, when I use the power of Groudon, I won't allow the legendary to run amuck and ensure civilization dies out. While I aim to reduce the ridiculous amounts of vile water, I'm a scientist first and foremost. I'm aware of waters need in society." Naruto deadpanned at the man's genuine hatred for water of all things.

"This still hasn't convinced me to join an organization... team... whatever. Why the hell should I care about this?" Really, he'd much rather prefer walking around and enjoying the weather.

"What we are doing will change the world. Putting a stop to Team Aqua and acquiring more land mass will benefit both humans and Pokémon alike. Water type Pokémon will not simply disappear, they will evolve and adapt to new conditions. However, this gives you a chance to do something great, to join something bigger than yourself. It's time to step out of Minato Namikaze's shadow." Maxie ended on a sensitive topic. Naruto was extremely quiet now, those last words affected him more than they should have.

Naruto loved his parents. Equally. But, living under the constant pressure of being like his father was hell when he was younger. When he was almost forced into becoming a trainer when he was 10, he gave up. Plain and simple. He spent his days training Sneasel and Vibrava against his mother and godfather's Pokémon. Naruto may not want to be a champion, but his Sneasel alone was definitely enough for the gym leaders all over the region. If only she evolved into a Weavile, he was confident she'd be able to take on the league.

Closing his eyes in thought, he weighed his options. He could continue strolling the region leisurely and do nothing important with his life. Or... a very small smirk came to his face. A smirk befitting of Kushina Uzumaki's son. Why not have a little fun along the way? Expanding land mass and flooding the world with water, it all sounded like crazy people talk. If he was going to be practically forced into this Team Magma, he'd show them why having a reluctant member is more of a crutch than a gain.

Raising his head, he looked to the duo of Team Magma members. Courtney unnerved him, he still couldn't even tell what she looked like under those thick clothes. Maxie was watching with his analyzing expression. Naruto gave a very hesitant nod of his head.

"I'll... join. I'm not sure what you'll have me doing with Courtney, but I won't let you guys force me into anything again! Got it?!" He pointed his index finger at the both of them.

"Again, your reluctance to the cause is noted. You'll come around in time. When you see the atrocities that Team Aqua plan to preform, you'll see the light." Maxie completely disregarded the fact that _he_ also had his own diabolical plans. The leader turned to Courtney, who stood like a statue in her Team Magma uniform. "Courtney, I will debrief you eventually on a future mission, but for the time being you are to return to your previous location and explain his role in our organization." He turned to Naruto again. "You will be given a uniform displaying the insignia of Team Magma, it's a pleasure to have the son of a champion bear my pride and joy." Naruto ignored him and went to the table to attach his pokéball belt to his waist. Patting them fondly, he turned around before feeling something stick into his leg...

'NO! NOT AGAIN?! WHY!' Naruto watched the unflinching eyes of Courtney as his vision blurred.

"Courtney... that's a bit unnecessary. I explained to you beforehand that you can only resort to that if he didn't join us. Now you'll have to carry him back to Petalburg Wood's along with you." Maxie pushed up on the bridge of his glasses, watching the woozy Naruto with a small sigh.

"He's my partner. Naruto Uzumaki is mine. Leader Maxie." Courtney made her stance on the issue clear. Maxie didn't comment, knowing Courtney's strange... personality since he's practically raised her since she was a little girl.

"F...Fuck you..." Naruto's vision was beginning to darken. Why did he even agree in the first place dammit.

Maxie shook his head before becoming deathly serious in an instant. Even through his failing vision, Naruto wondered why the so called leader changed like that.

"Courtney. Grab his uniform along the way. And..." He paused, making Naruto worried for his safety. "Get that boy a Numel." Courtney nodded her head at Leader Maxie's words.

"B...but... I don't want a ... Numel..." Naruto passed out, cursing fate and the creation of clothing for the second time in one day.

* * *

Naruto loved sleeping. Besides being with his Pokémon, it was his favorite pastime. Being _forced_ to sleep by a potentially dangerous drug, that was not something he enjoyed. Waking up with another gasp, he shot to his feet immediately, hand grasping for his belt to withdraw his pokéball's. He didn't even realize his current clothing change as he threw the two out into the apparent darkness of the night.

Sneasel and Vibrava appeared out of the red beam of light and nuzzled against him affectionately. The dragonfly Pokémon rubbing against his left side and Sneasel jumping to hopefully get in his face. The small Pokémon stopped and observed her trainer. Eyeing him strangely, the Sneasel obviously noticed the outfit change.

Naruto turned his gaze away from staring out into the darkness of what he hoped was Petalburg Wood's to see his Sneasel staring at him with wide eyes.

"Sneasel? Is something wrong?" The sharp claw Pokémon nodded her head, understanding his question. She pointed a claw at his body, making him blink before reaching in his bag and grasping a small flashlight he carried with him. Angling the light down, his eyes widened in shock.

"HUH?! How the hell do I have different clothes on?" He pointed the light at the giant black 'M' on his chest. His outfit was changed into a small hoodie that barely covered his upper body, seriously it was more akin to a crop top. The red color of it was even bright in the dark. Surprisingly comfortable red shorts and a yellow belt were worn on his lower body. Red shoes similar to Maxie's and reddish black gloves took over his hands. Reaching a shaky hand to the back of his head, he felt the hood of the jacket with small horns attached. Just like... Courtney...

"COURTNEY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" His Sneasel and Vibrava looked startled at his yelling. The Pokémon instantly became alerted to the soft crunching of leaves under someone or something's foot. Sneasel's claws took on a silver sheen that glinted under the moonlight. Vibrava started humming dangerously, ready to protect his trainer. Naruto also picked up on the noise and shone his flashlight in the direction.

It was Courtney, in all her odd glory. Staring at him and completely disregarding the potential Pokémon who could harm her. Naruto gave a snarl before approaching the girl his age and grabbing her by the front of her Team Magma outfit. His Sneasel and Vibrava looked confused at their trainer's actions.

"Courtney. Clothes. Explain. Now." Naruto shook the girl wildly, her body similar to a rag doll in how it moved. Yet, she didn't make an effort to stop him. Seeing as this was getting nowhere he stopped jostling her back and forth. His hand still remained locked onto her hoodie though, he was tense and waiting for her to draw another one of those evil needles.

Courtney leaned in closer to his face and he felt worried, was she about to knock him out again?! "I changed you. Leader Maxie wants you to be dressed... like me." Her tone was completely devoid of emotion as she put her face close to his own.

Naruto's cheeks burned. Changed him? "You... you took my clothes off... why would you do that...?" He was a teenage boy, crazy girl or not, he'd get embarrassed over that.

"You're my partner. What do you not understand?" Naruto could feel her breath on his face but her expression didn't change. "Analyzing your face. You seem to be in pain." She reaches a gloved hand and placed it against his forehead. "Are you sick?" Naruto thought she sounded like a robot for how weirdly she spoke. Was it some speech impediment or something else... He shook his head and moved her hand away quickly.

"Courtney. I'm going to say this one time... I don't care if you're a girl, if you stab me with a needle again, I will kick your ass." He was being harsh, but it was well deserved. Two times in a row he's been forced unconscious.

"..." Her blank face betrayed nothing, Naruto heard the shuffling of his Pokémon behind him as he stared at her. "Understood. I will not stab you. My partner."

Out of everyone in this "Team Magma" he was paired with, it had to be this girl. Despite the fact that he agreed to join somewhat , Naruto regretted checking on her. 'That's not right... even if she did that to me... if she was hurt and I left her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.' A frown formed on his face. Courtney watched his lips pull down and was going to question if he was sick again before Naruto spoke up.

"These clothes..." He raised his arms up to show her. "Why do I not have a bodysuit underneath like Maxie? This hoodie shows off my stomach a bit too much ya know!" Naruto tried pulling on the short shirt which exposed his toned body easily. All that time spent outside and being active in his youth paid off. Kushina also moderated his diet heavily so despite his recent laziness, he was healthy.

"You keep saying Hoenn... we are in Hoenn. Factoring in weather. I did not want you to become overheated." Courtney's explanation was strangely thoughtful, but Naruto was still pissed off.

"Whatever. Don't change me again while I'm unconscious! That's weird." He eyed her as he felt his own face heat up again. "You... you didn't uh... see anything you weren't supposed to?" Courtney looked up at the night sky for a second, it looked like she was thinking it over.

"I've never seen a boy before... you... my partner." Naruto was busy impersonating his mother's crimson locks at that moment.

"You don't mean... " He had some pretty impure thoughts swirling around in his head.

"..." She looked at him with confusion, not understanding his reasoning.

"Forget it Courtney..." He needed to move past that before he turned into Jiraiya. "Why are we in the middle of Petalburg Wood's instead of... where did you even take me?!"

Courtney ignored the second part of his question. "Leader Maxie... said we have business in Rustboro. You and I. My partner." That told him nothing. The tapping on his leg told him that his Pokémon were very confused. Crouching down, he rubbed Sneasel on the head before doing the same to Vibrava.

"Sorry you two, I didn't mean to forget you. I've had a stressful day" He lightly glared at Courtney. "I'm all good now! With you both at my side, I'm happy!" His Pokémon gave cries of joy that carried through the silent forest. Courtney watched him interact with his Pokémon with a critical eye.

'He... cares for his Pokémon...' She thought to herself. Watching the boy smile brightly at the two Pokémon moving around him happily, Courtney felt something stirring in her chest. She was unable to identify it, but she knew one thing for certain.

"You... are fun... aha..." The way she said that made Naruto look up. It was such a strange sentence.

"Um, thank you?" The blond teen never met someone this weird before, which is saying a lot since his godfather is the biggest pervert in the region. 'I may be angry with her, but I don't want to insult her too much.' As long as she didn't knock him out, he was sure he could make the rather one sided partnership work. Well...

"Oh... no." Naruto looked like he just saw a Gengar appear in his room on a stormy night. "Mom... she wanted me to call her. My bag! Courtney, where's my bag?" He got in her face again.

Wordlessly she removed a strap from her shoulder that he missed before and handed his backpack over to him. "Courtney you're a lifesaver!" Naruto gave her a huge grin before freezing. "Wait. You're the reason I ended up like this! You're not a lifesaver!"

Rummaging through his pack quickly, he grabbed a hold of the PokéNav that doubled as a phone. Checking the screen, there were ten missing calls. Spanning from hours ago to twenty minutes after he left the house. 'What the hell mom?' He knew she was overprotective, but really?

Sitting down on the floor he allowed his Sneasel to sit on his lap while Vibrava laid against his side. Tapping on the screen of the PokéNav, Naruto braced for impact at Kushina's inevitable answer.

Three seconds later, a loud voice coming from the speaker made Courtney blink and stare.

"Naruto Uzumaki. It's almost ten at night! And you ignored my calls all day! If it weren't for your father holding me down, I'd be out there searching for you. Where are you?!" The worried voice of Kushina made Naruto embarrassed. He's never been yelled at in front of a girl his age before, it was a new experience.

"Mom... I fell asleep for a while in Petalburg Wood's then I spent some time... training with my Pokémon." It was a bit of a lie, but there was no way he could tell his mother what Courtney did.

"You fell asleep?!" Kushina asked incredulously. "Naruto. You sleep enough for two people on most days!" The woman's tone easily displayed her annoyance. Naruto looked at the quiet Courtney before responding.

"Well you could say _something_ made me tired along the way." Naruto told his mother with more venom in his voice than he meant to, due to Courtney's actions.

"I expect calls every morning and night, if you do not follow this easy rule..." She let the threat hang. Naruto knew the punishment would be severe, his mother was extremely protective of him. "I hope you aren't sleeping on the ground tonight Naruto! You better be in Rustboro by now!" He began to sweat at her words.

"Yeah, I am Mom! I'm staying in the Pokémon center's rooms since passing trainers are allowed to use them haha..." He wasn't very good at lying to Kushina.

"Let me talk to a Nurse Joy." Her voice was strict. Naruto knew she was calling his bluff. He began to panic.

"Oh! Um. One second Mom... I'll go to her now." Naruto set the device on the floor and put a finger to his lips, making sure his Pokémon didn't cause any noise. He approached Courtney who was following his every movement.

"Listen... you owe me big time for basically drugging me." He whispered to her. "Pretend to be a Nurse Joy for me." Blue eyes locked onto purple.

"Naruto... it shouldn't take this long! You better not being lying!" Kushina's voice called out. Naruto began to bit his lip in worry. Without thinking, he grabbed Courtney by the hand, not noticing her widening eyes. Dragging her gloved hand with him, he pulled her to the ground to sit by the PokéNav.

"Mom, here's the Nurse Joy... Say hi Nurse Joy." This was going to end badly and he knew it.

"Hello Mom. I am Nurse Joy."

Naruto fell to the ground, that was it. It's over.

"Oh? Are you a new Joy? I've never heard your voice before, and we were in Rustboro recently."

Naruto's head hit the ground. Sneasel patted him lightly on the back while Vibrava watched in confusion.

"Yes. I started two weeks ago. I am a Nurse Joy." Courtney responded in her unique way. Kushina seemed to quiet down for a second, her voice no longer having an accusatory tone.

"That's... that's great. You sound awfully young to be a Nurse Joy." His mother finally responded after a second of silence.

"I am trying my best."

Naruto watched the stars. It was a beautiful night. The Team Magma hoodie was very soft actually. He wondered how much longer until his mother arrived and kicked his ass.

"You can put my son back on. Thank you Nurse Joy." Courtney didn't respond, rather she passed the PokéNav to Naruto silently.

"Mom, if that's all... I'm going to get some sleep. I have a lot of plans tomorrow ya know." He nervously chuckled.

"Remember young man, every morning and night. Now get a good night's sleep, don't slack off now!" Kushina yelled into his ear.

"Got it." he grumbled into the device. "Love you..."

"Love you too sweetie."

With those words he ended the call. Courtney watched him with an expression similar to Maxie.

"You love her?"

Naruto looked at her dryly. "That's my mother Courtney. Of course I do." He resisted the urge to make a snide remark at her. No matter what she did to him earlier, he wouldn't be a douche to the girl constantly.

"I... see..." Courtney looked down at her lap, eyes tracing along the fabric of her glove. The awkwardness in the air began to make Naruto uncomfortable.

"Thanks for you know, helping cover for me." 'Even though it's your fault...' He couldn't let it go.

Courtney remained quiet.

Naruto looked around the clearing they were sitting in. He wasn't exactly tired after being asleep for a big part of the day, but the way to Rustboro would take way too long in the dark.

"Courtney, are you tired?" The girl looked at him with curiosity in her piercing eyes.

"Why... are you worried? Worried for me again?" She sat up a bit straighter. Naruto scratched his head at her question.

"I guess so. Even though you are a pain in my ass, I don't want you to stay up all night and regret it." He watched as Courtney placed her hands against her face, she seemed almost shy.

"..."

"You're a weird girl Courtney."

Naruto could have sworn she smiled at his words.

"I will sleep... here..." She moved her hand to the ground she was seated on.

Naruto shook his head. "No. I have a bed roll and small blanket in my bag, you can use that. I won't be able to sleep much since I kind of did that a lot today." He ended his sentence with a deadpan expression.

"You want me to... sleep with you?..." The girl fidgeted in place. Naruto's Sneasel began to eye her with a glare, seemingly picking up on the girls words. Vibrava didn't seem to care, the Pokémon was satisfied laying close to Naruto.

Naruto's face flushed before raising his hands to stop her from getting the wrong idea. "No! I meant you can use it! I'll stay up tonight and train with my Pokémon or something. I'll make sure no wild ones get close to us either, okay?" Courtney nodded her head in agreement to his words, she still felt her face heating up under her Team Magma hood.

Unpacking the blue bedroll and blanket from his pack, he laid it out on the grass. Looking to Courtney, he couldn't help but wonder how she was going to sleep in those clothes.

"I'm guessing you don't have pajamas?" A tilted head was his answer. "Of course not... okay well..." He gulped a bit, hoping she didn't take his words the wrong way. "I don't recommend sleeping in that hoodie and everything. Hoenn is notorious for its hot nights, especially in summer." Naruto worded it without sounding perverted.

"Okay."

That was easy.

"I'll take it all off. Naruto."

Oh no.

"Courtney! No no! Do not! Just... take that hoodie off, leave your underclothes on." Her dress looked thin enough.

He definitely did look when she began to shrug off her Team Magma jacket. Courtney wasn't busty, certainly not like some of the elite four women he's seen before, she could be classified as petite. Her chest seemed a little above average for a girl her age though. There was no denying she was cute to Naruto. The way her red soft dress hugged her figure made him look away.

'Okay she's gotta be done by now.' Returning his attention to the girl, he bit his lip again when he noticed she bent over to take her boots off. The way her dress hugged her backside made him...

"Ow!" He yelped when he felt something scratch his hand. Turning his head, he saw Sneasel looking away innocently. Sneasel was a very jealous Pokémon when it came to Naruto.

"Naruto... I'm going to lay down now..." Courtney's voice made him stop his stare down with Sneasel.

"Alright. Goodnight then Courtney." Naruto told her with a very small smile, nice butt or not, she caused him a lot of headaches today.

"Goodnight... my partner." Courtney turned over in his bed roll and he watched her breathing go still.

Letting out a long sigh, he stretched his body out before looking to his Pokémon.

"Vibrava, because Sneasel decided to scratch me, she'll be on the defense tonight. It's your time to attack buddy." The dragonfly-like Pokémon's wings began to flutter quickly, gearing up for a fight. Sneasel looked very displeased.

"Next time don't attack your trainer Sneasel!" The bipedal Pokémon gestured to the sleeping Courtney making Naruto follow the clawed hand.

"What?" Sneasel pointed at the backside of Courtney with a glare.

"... I was not looking, and you have no proof Sneasel."

Vibrava cried out happily in agreement. Naruto was glad his dragonfly buddy had his back.

He just knew Sneasel would not be getting along with Courtney in the future.

* * *

"My Naruto senses are tingling..." Kushina shot up in her bed with a grim expression.

"Honey... he's been gone for less than day, please lay back down." Minato told his wife as he laid in bed next to her, reading a small book on developments in the Galar region over the years.

"Minato, what if he's out there right now, sleeping with a girl?!" Kushina looked scandalized. "What if! What if it's that Nurse Joy?!" She shouted out loud making Minato sigh.

"Kushina, I doubt he's sleeping with a Nurse Joy right now." He closed his book to look at his wife. "Relax, if he has any issues out there, you know I can get to him in a flash." He gave her that smirk that made her fall in love all over again.

"... Alright fine. If anything happens to my baby out there, you're also to blame!"

"I understand dear." Minato didn't mention how she practically made Naruto leave on a small adventure.

Falling against her pillow and staring at the ceiling, she continued wondering what her son could be doing right now.

"You think he's going to get into trouble out there?"

"You want my honest answer?" Kushina nodded against the pillow at her husbands question.

"There's no doubt in my mind he will get into some trouble." The red haired woman groaned loudly at his words.

"But..." Minato began again. "I'm sure he'll be able to handle it. Naruto's not the little boy hiding behind our backs anymore Kushina. If that little Sneasel evolved, he'd be an easy contender for the elite four. Not to mention his Vibrava has more potential than my own Flygon!"

"Minato, you know he doesn't want to follow that path." She tiredly told her husband. Minato gave a small shrug.

"We will see where life takes him I suppose. That's a parents job though, to support their children no matter what, right?" He watched Kushina give a bright smile at his words.

"Obviously I'll support my baby. I just hope whatever path he takes it doesn't lead to anything... illegal. Naruto has a habit for meeting with the wrong people ya know!"

"Kushina, what's the worst that could happen? He helps awaken a legendary Pokémon capable of reducing the region to a smoldering crater? Let's be realistic."

"..."

"Kushina?"

"Minato. If Naruto does that, no "champion level" Pokémon will save you from my wrath."

Minato Namikaze prayed to every star above that his son didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

**AN - **Chapter 2! Sorry if the chapters are relatively short for the time being, I try to update regularly but I'm also working on another story.

To address a few things in the chapter. Yes, Maxie manipulated Naruto a bit with his words. He didn't reveal the fact that Groudon is 100% capable of causing a lot of irreversible damage. He also used Naruto's issues with his father against him. The evil teams in Pokémon always have goals that are complete nonsense.

Naruto isn't going to be a good little errand boy for Maxie and Team Magma. His presence will affect Courtney overtime. They will grow together. Especially since god knows Courtney needs it. Seriously, she's very weird in the games and there is no true explanation for her speech patterns or attitude. That's why I'll be doing my best to give her a backstory that fits her when the time comes.

Naruto's Team Magma outfit - it's the same as a regular grunt from Omega Ruby, however the bodysuit that's worn under the hoodie and shorts is missing. Courtney's reasoning being she heard how Naruto complained about the hot weather. Maybe she had other reasons for not including those parts of his outfit... who knows?!

We haven't seen the Numel yet but yes lmao, it was forced upon him like other Team Magma members.


	3. Naruto Doesn't Get Paid

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Pokémon!**

* * *

Droopy black eyes were locked in a staring contest of sorts with narrowed blues. The smaller, sleepier eyes belonged to a Pokémon, the blues... well...

"Courtney. Why did you give me a Numel?" Naruto studied the Pokémon before him. The strangely colored camel-like Pokémon watched him without much interest. Numel looked like it would much rather sleep than be presented to Naruto. He can respect that.

"Team Magma... low and high level members... use Numel. I have a Numel." Courtney explained through her weird speech. Admittedly she didn't see which _kind_ of Numel she grabbed on her way out of the hideout. They specifically had pokéballs that grunts would grab for various purposes. Courtney didn't pay much attention and grabbed the one that Leader Maxie was ignoring recently.

"It's... blue Courtney? Numel's are supposed to have a green hump. You know what this means right?" The blond boy crouched down and placed himself closer to the sleepy Numel.

"Leader Maxie. He did not want this Numel. It's blue." Naruto's eyebrow started to twitch at the information.

"It's blue... he didn't want it because it's blue." Gesturing with his hand towards the Pokémon he had to make sense of Maxie's action. "It's unique Courtney. A shiny Numel. You know how rare these Pokémon are?!" He's only seen a shiny Pokémon once before, it actually belonged to a gym leader in the region. Shaking his head at the wandering thoughts, he couldn't get over Maxie's reasoning.

"Why does he dislike blue?" Naruto recognized how silly that question sounded. 'Don't let it be because of water. Don't let it be because of water. Don't let it be because of-' His mental chanting was cut off by Courtney.

"Water. Also, Team Aqua."

Dammit.

"He's literally in the Hoenn region. How many times do I have to say this Courtney? Why the hell is he here if he hates water! Go to Unova or something." He began ranting about his new "leader".

"Leader Maxie did not... use his Golbat until it evolved... he'd say... too much blue. I would assist. In training." Courtney's explanation made Naruto blankly look up at the sky. It was day time now, and while he may have been up all night. He wasn't tired in the least. Maybe that has something to do with the drug in his system still.

"Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds? Just like the plan of awakening an ancient Pokémon." Naruto dryly asked his new partner.

"No. It's a good plan. Do not worry... you're my partner. I shall convince you... in time." Courtney's eyes glinted with a strange emotion. Blowing out a sigh at the girls words, Naruto turned to address his other "new partner".

"Hey buddy. I know you'd much rather sleep than be here with me, but now that I know you are being ignored for being special..." He reached out and gently placed his hand against the top of Numel's head. "I can't just let you stay in a pokéball and be forgotten forever. So do you mind joining my team?" Naruto rubbed the Pokémon's head calmly, waiting to see if it understood. While he would much rather prefer choosing his own team members, he couldn't let a Pokémon be ignored for any foolish reason. It didn't hurt that it was a shiny. Naruto could imagine the shock on his father's face.

Numel tilted its head slightly at Naruto's words, seemingly thinking over the request. Numel as a species were known to assist humans for hundreds of years, they were easy to please and hard workers. Despite their rather lazy eyes and appearance.

Naruto gave a small smile at the small dip of the head from Numel. 'Well now I have three Pokémon I guess. Dad won't expect this one...'

"Good. Now. We have to continue... to Rustboro..." Courtney robotically informed him of their next destination.

"Alright." Standing up and taking out Numel's pokéball, he glanced at the Pokémon, asking for permission in a way. Naruto always gave his Pokémon a choice of staying in their ball, but he knew in the future a full team of six Pokémon walking beside him would be a challenge.

Numel started closing its eyes, showing laziness that Naruto related heavily to right now. Chuckling in slight amusement at the nature of his new Pokémon, he withdrew Numel into the ball. It took only a second for him to fit the new addition to his Team Magma belt. However... he knew Sneasel wanted to be out desperately.

Releasing Sneasel, who jumped at him with a cry, Naruto grinned. Easily situating his first Pokémon on his shoulder, he wanted to get the hell out of Petalburg Woods. It feels like he's been in there for over a week... but it's only been a day.

Courtney watched him do some light stretches before moving deeper into the woods. He didn't even wait for her... was she being a bad partner?

Following after his form, she observed the way he walked and interacted with the Pokémon languidly resting atop him. Courtney was all but raised by Maxie. His calculating analyzation passed onto her easily. That's why she started to trace every little thing Naruto was doing, even something as simple as his way of walking. The way he would tense his shoulders at the rustling of nearby bushes, or the twitch of his fingers that edged closer to his belt showed the latent experience of a trainer.

"Naruto." Courtney called out to the boy whose Sneasel was playing with his hood, flicking the horns with disinterest. Her curiosity was brimming and the scientist/admin in her made the question come out. "Are you... a trainer?" She increased her pace, to take in his facial features as they reacted to her words.

Briefly she noticed a small twitch of his brow as his eyes drifted towards her. He looked her from head to toe, making her feel quite strange, and gave his answer.

"Eh..." He made a gesture with his hand indicating carelessness towards the title of trainer. "When it comes to battling, well I've been doing that for years against my family, but I'm not on a journey to 'be the best' or whatever crap a bunch of the kids sprout all over the region." Courtney mentally logged this information away, he was her partner so she would remember every single detail.

"What about you? How'd you end up in Team Magma?" It wasn't meant to be such a loaded question, but it made Courtney stop in her tracks mentally, she still continued her pace with walking.

"...End up...? I do not understand. Team Magma. I was always there." She watched him frown at the question, why did her answer cause him emotion? Courtney couldn't understand.

"Oh. Is... Maxie your father or something?" Naruto asked her awkwardly, and since he knew they were both the same age, well it seemed a bit weird for her to be in a 'secret' organization even as a child.

"Father? Leader Maxie? Leader Maxie...is the leader..." Her response made his frown deepen. Courtney wasn't normal.

'It's like she can't understand basic concepts despite being around a nerd like Maxie...' Naruto wasn't exactly on the best terms with Courtney right now, but her answers unnerved him. 'Do I pity the girl who drugged me twice?! I still don't know why the hell I agreed to this.' The Uzumaki family wasn't known for well thought out decisions.

"I see." Was the only reply he could give her to that answer. "Are you a trainer?" He knew she mentioned a Numel but he didn't exactly see any pokéballs on her. Then again, Jiraiya mentioned girls tended to hide them in odd places. Naruto wasn't sure what he meant by that...

"I am a Team Magma... admin. I have Pokémon though." Courtney moved the jacket part of her admin uniform to the side, revealing the dress underneath. Naruto looked intently, for the pokéballs of course, not at the fact that her dress hugged her body extremely well.

'Mom was right... Jiraiya was a bad influence.' It was too late for him now.

Courtney unclipped two shrunken pokéballs from the inner jacket and presented them to him. "Numel. Mightyena. That's all..." Naruto was a bit underwhelmed. Not to say they were bad Pokémon, but she was pretty high up in Maxie's organization.

"You don't want to catch any other Pokémon?" If they were going to be partners, for something that could "change the world", she'd need a bit more than just those two.

"I do not understand. I've... analyzed the information... they are sufficient." Her reply made Naruto shake his head.

"Pokémon shouldn't be determined by 'sufficiency' Courtney. They are your partners and friends. You can never go wrong with having more friends ya know?" He rubbed Sneasel's head, making the Pokémon nuzzle his palm affectionately.

"You are my partner. I only want one partner. Friends... I do not think I have those... friends." She told him emotionlessly. Naruto didn't really like that response, he knew how it felt to have no friends around. All of the friends he had tended to visit other regions on their own journeys. 'But... how good of friends are they if they never even come to visit me...' It was a bitter thought. Naruto opened his mouth to tell Courtney something when a figure jumped in front of their path.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" A kid, Naruto would guess around eleven years old, wearing a big hat and carrying a bug catching net. His tank top and brown shorts told Naruto he must be a local considering he actually knew how to dress for the weather.

"No. I'm not interested kid." Naruto waved him off, getting the kid to frown.

"Sorry, but you crossed paths with me. That is grounds for a battle." The bug catcher firmly stated. For such a small child, he was determined. Courtney continued to observe Naruto, wishing to gather more information on how he'd react to this.

"That's a load of crap. How do you even know if I'm a trainer?" The whisker scarred teen shouted at the nerve of the young trainer. The boy gave him a smug look, Naruto wanted to wipe it off his face.

"Are you stupid? You have a Pokémon on your shoulder. Also, I heard you talking to your girlfriend. You mentioned being a trainer." Naruto looked shocked at the words, sputtering at the brats explanation.

"S-Stupid?! Girlfriend?! You got a lot of nerve bug brat!"

"Says the guy wearing a crop top! Maybe if you win I'll give you some money to get clothes that fit better." Not even a second later Naruto pointed to the floor and Sneasel dropped down in front of him.

"Listen you little punk, I'll battle you right now!" Naruto's eyes were lit up with the fire passed down from his mother. He wouldn't let some no name kid insult him. It wasn't even his choice of clothing.

"I may not know what Pokémon that is there, but there's nothing my Pokémon can't handle!" That was a lot of bravado for a rookie Naruto thought with a smirk.

'He doesn't even know what a Sneasel is...' Naruto should feel bad, really. He was going to take the money of some brat who... insulted him. 'Nope. That money is mine.' Sneasel spared a glance up at Naruto, looking disappointed in the trainer before her.

"Alright! Let's get this started! I choose you, Ariados!" The bug catcher threw out his own Pokémon, revealing the form of a rather large red spider. The bug/poison type Pokémon was glaring ahead at the bored Sneasel.

"Hey! Where the hell did a brat like you get an Ariados?" He's seen plenty of these bug catching brats since he lived close to the woods. Never did they have anything more than a Dustox, and that was pushing it.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "I'll take the first move! Ariados! Use String Shot! When you drag it in, give it a Bug Bite." The younger boy pointed at the Sneasel.

"Seriously..." Naruto sighed lowly. Courtney somehow was right at his side, almost too close to him now. "Sneasel, wait for the web, react accordingly. Think of Jiraiya's Lickitung." He calmly told his Pokémon.

Ariados scurried forward quickly and shot the sticky web directly at Sneasel, its goal was to slow the Pokémon down and ensnare it. Sneasel's eyed turned icy as she dodged the web with ease and grabbed a hold of it with her claws. Putting as much strength as her arms would allow, she pulled.

"Sneasel. Throat Chop." Naruto command was simple and easy. The move was usually used to prevent other Pokémon from performing sound based moves, but Naruto's Sneasel was a rather interesting Pokémon...

Her claw darkened as she struck out at the flailing Ariados. The resulting smack was brutal. The Ariados got sent flying back by its trainer, curled up from the physical attack. Sneasel's been training with Kushina's fighting type Pokémon for years, a bug was nothing to her.

"A-Ariados! What the heck kind of move was that?!" The bug catcher kid shouted at Naruto with a glare. Naruto gave him a rough grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's my girl. Before you challenge someone to a battle, why don't you do some research on Pokémon?" His patronizing tone angered the young trainer more than his harmed Pokémon.

"It's over... already. Sneasel is strong." Courtney's eyes were locked onto his Pokémon.

"It isn't over! I'm not finished yet! I own these woods you know?" Recalling the wounded Ariados, the boy threw out another pokéball. This time a fluttering moth appeared, the Pokémon was various shades of purple. Its large orbs were locked straight ahead onto the Sneasel who was admiring her own claws.

"Venomoth! Psybeam now!" The now named Venomoth fluttered its wings quickly, taking off at fast speeds to obey its trainers commands.

"A Venomoth... that's funny." Naruto commented. Sneasel and Courtney looked at him with confusion. "Don't worry about it. Sneasel hold your ground. Use Dark Pulse." Right before the psychic type beam from Venomoth could connect, Sneasel released a dark aura. The horrible aura was imbued with dark thoughts from the Pokémon. 'And the best part...' Naruto thought with a smile.

"Venomoth move back!"

It didn't. Venomoth flinched.

"Sneasel. End this. Beat Up." The Pokémon cried out happily in response to Naruto's move. She was upon the Venomoth in no time, claws glinting dangerously as she quite literally beat the Pokémon down. The moth Pokémon was forced to endure for a few seconds before the physical attacks caused it to flutter to the ground softly. The young bug catcher looked heartbroken at losing both his Pokémon to something as small as Sneasel.

Sneasel didn't hesitate to leave the Pokémon behind and run to her trainer, jumping high she began to nuzzle into him again. Naruto knew what she wanted, even though the battle was a walk in the park for her.

"Good job Sneasel! You're amazing girl, that's why you're my partner!" He laughed at the joyful cry of his Pokémon.

"... I'm your partner..." Courtney didn't enjoy that comment it seemed.

Naruto turned his attention from his cheering Pokémon to the trainer who lowered his Venomoth's pokéball after the humiliating defeat. Seeing the kids expression and depressed air around him, Naruto began to feel bad. He was still a kid after all...

Walking slowly over to the boy with Sneasel in his arms, he decided to be nice. The boy had some decent Pokémon, but that wouldn't prepare him for a Sneasel that could make quick work of most gym leaders.

"Yo, good match kid. I'm sorr-" The kid jumped at him quickly, stopping Naruto from speaking.

"I don't know what kind of Pokémon that is or what moves you even used... but I'll kick your ass next time you step foot into my woods!" The bug catcher shouted at him and kicked the teenager in the shin. Naruto's face went from being polite to angry. "And I'm not paying you! Mom said you shouldn't give money to people who are dressed like you are!"

Naruto had no reply to that one.

The bug catcher gripped his net and with one more glare retreated into the woods at extreme speeds.

"..."

"Haha."

"..."

"That is funny..."

"..."

"Naruto. My partner?"

"First. I'm going to kick that kids ass next time I see him. Second. I'm going to get my money. And lastly. Courtney, why is my hoodie so small on me!" He yelled out, making Sneasel jump at the tone.

Courtney looked up and down, taking in the outfit that she so kindly dressed him in.

"Tabitha. He said... it would be "good for my eyes". To see you like that. I'm still analyzing that data." She paused and looked at his somewhat exposed toned navel. "I will continue to analyze it accordingly."

Sneasel hissed angrily at the girl, already knowing where her eyes were wondering. Naruto was her trainer, this girl couldn't look at him like that.

Naruto didn't know why, but he felt like beating the crap out of this Tabitha.

* * *

"Do you know why I've summoned you three here..." A deep voice spoke lowly to the other occupants of the room.

Three shady "nods" were the answer to his question.

"Good. This makes things easier. You see... the boy has left on his journey." The light of a desk lamp turned on and revealed the face of Jiraiya. His hands were folded seriously in front of him. The three nodded again at the statement.

"You will be relieved from your *ahem* current duties. We will be undertaking a new mission." Jiraiya stood up and pressed his hand against the wall, the lights of the room turned on in an instant.

Three Pokémon were seated in front his desk.

"Gengar, my son, you know what your mission will be. It is the same work that you've always done, however a camera is not necessary for this scenario." The ghost type looked grim at the words, for once an evil smile was not lighting up its features. Jiraiya turned to the next two.

"Lickitung, you will be by my side. Providing distractions should the need arise. You know what to do I assume?" Lickitung and it's very long tongue moved in tandem, understanding Jiraiya's plan. "Kecleon." The Pokémon twitched at its name being called. "Your camouflage is perfect for this. You will be assisting Gengar should the situation prove dire. You both are the experts at stealth here." Kecleon clicked its tongue, also showing agreement with the mission.

"Perfect." Jiraiya's mane of white hair moved as he turned his back to them to stare out the large window of his room. "We are not alone. My other Pokémon will come to our aid for this. I consider this mission important, I trust I will not be let down." He didn't need to turn around again to view his Pokémon's reactions, he had faith in them.

"We begin this week. Under the guise of a simple research journey like the old days. Kushina would never suspect a thing." The older man's was never this serious in his entire career as a trainer. Naruto would be shocked to see his godfather acting this way.

Spinning on his heel and determinedly looking at his Pokémon, Jiraiya placed his hand against his heart.

"Our mission... Operation FTBAGF is in full effect. Should Kushina find out what this entails... I don't think I need to explain the outcome." The Pokémon all looked down, knowing the consequence would be severe. However, they were Jiraiya's Pokémon. They were ready for this and to support the boy they saw as family.

"Good. My brothers, we will prepare tonight. We set out tomorrow morning. Get some rest today, we are in for the long haul." The Pokémon all rose from their seated position to bow as best as they could at their trainer.

"I will be back shortly. During lunch, I have to explain the situation to Minato and Kushina, leaving out details of course." Jiraiya moved to the door of his room with no hesitation in his step. He was a man on a mission.

Opening the door with confidence... it died quickly.

"Jiraiya. I've been waiting here for five minutes... Kushina said lunch is ready." Minato told his former teacher with disappointment in his voice.

"How much did you hear Minato...?" Jiraiya asked him with fear creeping in to his previous demeanor.

"... What is Operation FTBAGF? And will Kushina kill us both for it?" The blond needed to know. Anything involving Naruto... well it would attract trouble eventually.

"Minato. I've been with you since you were a small child, I cannot lie to you. This operation is essential for the growth and development of your son. He may not walk the same path as you, but we both wish for his success. Whether or not our priorities are in different places, we both know deep down this is needed for Naruto." Jiraiya told him with surprising conviction. It seemed the man was genuinely concerned for the wellbeing of his godson, as a good godfather should be. But Minato knew Jiraiya...

"You are not going to find my son on his journey and bring him along to pick up women and by extension, sex." Minato's face was emotionless. If Kushina found out he agreed to this... it was over.

Jiraiya pushed past his once upon a time student with a cold look.

"That is very crude. You know I only wish the best for him. As his father I hope you'd want he same for your boy. I'm going to get lunch now Minato, I advise that you think about your agreement to the cause. The Hoenn girls will not wait around for Naruto. He needs a guiding hand." Jiraiya began walking away from Minato, heading to the kitchen with a serious face.

Minato palmed his face. He missed the days where all he had to do was focus on crushing kids elite four dreams... 'That's a bit too dark...' He just hoped Kushina wouldn't find out that he knew about this.

Operation FTBAGF

Find The Brat A GF (Girlfriend).

Jiraiya was a man of many skills. Challenges and hardships were overcome by his tenacity and will power. This would be no different.

'It's like I said Naruto... Hoenn girls are notorious for the same reason as the region they reside in.' He couldn't stop the evil chuckle that came out of his mouth as he sat at the kitchen table.

*Whack!*

"I don't know what you're up to you old perv, but if it involves my baby boy... you're dead." Kushina growled out after cracking a wooden ladle over the head of Jiraiya.

'Not even Kushina can stop me... this plan is foolproof.' He began to laugh lowly again. Luckily she didn't hear him this time.

Minato laid his head against the table with a small bang. He knew somehow, someway, and for some reason, he would be held accountable for this.

"Minato! No heads on the table! That's very rude, ya know! I spent all my time making a nice lunch and you..."

'Naruto please... please don't cause any trouble.'

Not even Minato's strongest Pokémon could protect him from his pissed off wife.

"And you have this pervert! He's chuckling to himself like a loon! See this is why..."

'Maybe I should have went with Naruto... some father and son bonding time...'

"MINATO!"

"The foods delicious honey!"

"I didn't even serve it YET!"

Minato gave up.

* * *

Rustboro City

The city is the main hub of industry in the Hoenn region, with the Devon Corporation as its beating heart. The buildings and overall layout of the city gave an "old-town" vibe but that didn't distract from the uniqueness of the metropolis. It also happened to hold the gym leader most young trainers would encounter first, Roxanne.

"Ah Rustboro... such a comfy city." Naruto breathed in deeply, taking in that city air that differed from Petalburg despite its close location. Courtney heard him, but her attention was taken away by a glasses wearing man in a lab coat who was rushing down the streets carrying a large briefcase.

'A briefcase...' Courtney supposed this would be called convenient.

"So what are we doing first?" Naruto was strangely excited, he wondered what duties they would have for Team Magma. While he thought the end goal Maxie stated sounded stupid, Naruto held hope for some fun objectives along the way. He completely forgot about the fact that this was basically a _terrorist_ organization. Kushina would surely be happy.

"Do you see... that scientist? The one running." Courtney pointed a gloved finger at the man who stopped by a streetlight to catch his breath. Naruto followed her hand and stared at the man clutching the box to himself tightly. There had to be something important held within.

"What do we do with that guy? Is he secretly a member of Team Magma? Do we corner him and have him give us a secret password?!" It sounded like the plot of a spy movie and Naruto loved those. His excitement was killed by Courtney only a second later.

"No. We steal the contents. They are needed... for Leader Maxie..." She watched her partner drop his head in disappointment, his Sneasel began patting his back to soothe his current state.

"Wait... Courtney you want us to steal from a random guy? Who does he even work for?" Naruto didn't know how he felt about stealing from an innocent person. He wasn't brought up by his parents to be a thief.

"The leader... of the Devon Corporation. Mr. Stone is who he works for." Courtney had no qualms about her mission. Leader Maxie personally assigned it to her after all.

"...Stone..." Naruto's face paled. Mr. Stone and Steven Stone... they were close to his father. If they both found out he was involved with this, it'd reach Minato's ears quickly.

"Yes. Stone. Mr. Stone. Shall... I repeat the name?"

"No. Stop that Courtney." Naruto looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I'm not stealing from that guy. For personal reasons and simply because I'm not a criminal." He watched Courtney tilt her head at him in confusion.

"You are not... a criminal. You are my partner. I will handle this matter." She was an admin of Team Magma, it was her duty to step up and perform her mission. There's also the positive with most of the general populace not recognizing their symbol that was proudly displayed on the clothing. There would be a lack of suspicion around town. Stealing important goods from some no named scientist... Courtney wasn't concerned at all.

Naruto was about to argue with her when he noticed something out of the ordinary. "Who's the pirate looking dude harassing the nerd?" He shrugged towards the scene of a tall tanned man dressed in blue and white striped clothing that was wrestling the briefcase out of the man's hand.

"Pirate... looking... dude?" Courtney turned her head robotically. Those colors. Team Aqua. She could see the weirdly designed "A" on the man's bandana. She widened her eyes at the man successfully wrestling the box out of the scientists hands as the man fell flat onto the street from the rough movement.

Reacting quickly, Courtney grabbed Naruto's hand, ignoring his shout of protest. Sneasel glared heavily at the girls actions.

"Courtney! Slow down! What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto shouted at the girls surprisingly strong grip. He was being dragged down the streets of Rustboro with multiple onlookers making comments at their actions.

"What's that girl wearing? She'll pass out from the heat dressed like that..." A man mumbled as they passed him on the sidewalk.

"Mommy why's that boy wearing his clothes like that?" A young girl asked her mother as Naruto flew past them with Courtney. He heard the comment and felt his aggravation swell.

"What a lovely couple. She's probably dragging him off to have some fun in the summer sun." A kind old woman waved happily at the annoyed Naruto.

"Lady! We are not a cou-AH!" He screamed out as Courtney made a sharp turn, still gripping his hand in an iron hold. He tried to struggle but she wouldn't budge. Naruto blushed slightly, due to the fact that he was holding hands with a girl that wasn't his mother.

The Team Aqua grunt was moving to Route 116 which was directly east of Rustboro. Despite falling to the ground and losing his briefcase, the scientist was in hot pursuit as well. At least until the pirate wannabe began running into the high grass of the route and the lab coat wearing man stopped to catch his breath.

Naruto and Courtney both reached the entrance to the new route when a panicked voice called out to them. "W-Wait! Please! You two!" Courtney came to a screeching halt, making Naruto barrel right into her. This succeeded in knocking them both to the ground.

Courtney blinked when she snapped back to reality after the harsh fall onto grass. Focusing her eyes on the boy with his face a few inches above her own, she mentally noted how bright his eyes were. She didn't share Maxie's intense hatred for the color blue. Rather... seeing the color so close... 'More data to analyze...' She blankly stared at the red faced boy.

Naruto couldn't say anything when he landed on top of Courtney. Sneasel was thrown off his shoulder and sat on the grass with a glare that could kill a lesser trainer. Feeling the sensation of Courtney's chest pressed against his own. Naruto certainly didn't hate it. Pushing himself up slightly, yet still straddling her unintentionally, Naruto had to check on her.

"C-Courtney are you alright? I didn't hurt you right?"

"Blue... very blue. The color..." He deadpanned at the answer.

"Oh! I'm so sorry you two! Here let me help you!" Naruto felt someone gently grasp his arm and pull him lightly off Courtney. He squashed the part of his thoughts that demanded to stay pressed against the girl. He blamed Jiraiya again.

"I appreciate you two stopping to help me, but I do hope you weren't hurt!" The same scientist who was chasing the Team Aqua grunt released Naruto's arm after helping him up.

"Um... we are fine..." Naruto looked down to the glassy eyed Courtney. "I think." He really couldn't tell what was up with this girl.

"I'm glad. Do... do you want me to pick her up?" The scientist adjusted his glasses and asked with a flustered voice. "I... assume she's your girlfriend from the way you held hands..." Naruto didn't even give that a reply.

Bending down he grabbed Courtney's arm and began to pull her to her feet. The girl didn't put up any resistance, she let him pull her up to him. Naruto noted how light she felt, despite the heavy looking clothes, she practically weighed nothing. How the hell was her grip so strong?!

"Courtney..." He snapped his fingers in front of her face, drawing her purple eyes to his own. "You good?"

"Haha... analyzing..."

"She's good."

The scientist coughed to get their attention. "Do you two mind helping me obtain my goods from that fiendish fellow? That brute shoved me down before I could properly fight back!" Naruto resisted laughing at the admittedly weak looking man flexing his arm 'threateningly'. He was about to respond when Courtney spoke up.

"Yes. Yes. We will... help." Her answer received narrowed eyes from one person and a relieved sigh from the other.

"Oh you two are amazing! Please, I believe he was headed in the direction of Rustboro Tunnel, the one that connects us to Verdanturf Town. I will wait here for you two! I cannot express my gratitude enough." He gave them a gracious set of nod's.

"Okay? We will be back soon." Naruto picked Sneasel up but still was suspicious of Courtney. The sharp claw Pokémon was looking hatefully at Courtney. The girl didn't pay the Pokémon any mind though.

Courtney began to move into the route and Naruto was forced to play catch up. He noticed all the trainers on the route.

"Courtney!" He called out to her, making her freeze and turn to him. "What's your game here? You went from stealing to helping?" Naruto didn't even know what was in that briefcase.

"I... have a plan. A good plan. Have faith. My partner." Courtney replied with an odd look sent in his direction. Naruto grimaced at her words, this girl was hard to read. He followed nonetheless as they traversed deeper into the route.

"Hey! I challenge you to a battle!" A young boy, who wore... a tank... top... and shorts. Naruto's eye started twitching at the bug catching net.

"NO! Get the hell outta our way kid!" He yelled back. He hated these brats who, for some reason, looked the same!

"No way! When a trainer locks eyes..."

"I DIDN'T LOCK EYES WITH YOU!"

"YOU DID! I was standing here! Waiting!"

"...That's it you know what. Send out your Pokémon. Let's go right now." The brat wanted to play, that's fine. He'll show him a Pokémon 'battle'. Sneasel wanted no part of this as she clung to Naruto's upper body.

"You're going to regret accepting my challenge! Let's go Cascoon!" A round cocoon-like Pokémon emerged from his pokéball. Two red eyes were visible from the purple silk that covered its body. "Since I issued the challenge... I'll go first! Cascoon, use Harden!" A silver sheen overtook the Pokémon, Naruto stared in disbelief at the move. He didn't even send out a Pokémon yet and this kid already used a move! Wasn't this against the rules?

'Did that much change since I was younger? No way...' Naruto had no idea how this was allowed.

The bug catcher smirked at Naruto. "Are you shocked at my Cascoon's defenses?! Once I start stacking Harden, nothing can harm my Pokémon!" Naruto was beginning to hate these trainers.

"Naruto. We have... plans." Courtney said out loud, basically telling him to get this over with.

"Oh? You have a date with your girlfriend there? Maybe when I win this battle, I'll take her out for lunch!" The boy puffed his chest out in pride, confident in his win.

"... I've seen enough of you brats for one day. Vibrava. Blow this stupid thing away." Naruto threw his pokéball out with a glare. His ground/dragon type emerged with a happy flap of his wings. Looking at Naruto for directions. "Dragon Breath. Full power." Overkill? Yes. Did he care? No.

Vibrava released a massive and incredible blast of breath that was colored red and purple. The Cascoon sat there and took the attack, it's not like that Pokémon could do much in this situation.

"H... Hah! That small attack can't even scratch my Cascoon!" The young trainer told Naruto. The newest member of Team Magma pointed a lazy finger at Cascoon. "What?!" It was knocked out cold. Eyes closed and twitching.

"Disappointing. Pay up." Naruto dryly told him. He was surprised when the kid perked up.

"This is only the beginning. You see I have a reputation on this route!" He pointed at his belt and Naruto regretted everything. Five more pokéballs were clipped there. "That's right! I have five more Cascoon. This battle is only just beginning." He pointed his net at the pissed Naruto.

"My partner... I'm not amused."

"For once I agree Courtney. Vibrava..." The dragonfly Pokémon didn't need to be told twice, he was already on standby for his next attack.

_Five Cascoon's Later..._

"No! How could this be?! My Cascoon were the top percentage of Cascoon's! They could make lower trainer's tremble!" The boy yelled in shock at the fainted forms of his Pokémon. All the bug types were knocked out around him.

Recalling Vibrava, Naruto got in his face and lifted him by his shirt. "Money. Now. Brat." In the back of his head he realized he sounded like Courtney here... oh no.

"L-Look over there! Your girlfriend just tripped!" The boy pointed at something behind Naruto. The blond teen narrowed his eyes into slits at the brat.

"Like I'm going to fall for that old trick!"

"No! Really! She's really hurt! I swear!" The trainer yelled as he was struggling in Naruto's grip. Naruto knew this was a trap... but then again Courtney had a habit for being on the ground it seemed. And he was her reluctant partner so he should check on her. It would only take a second.

Dropping the kid, he turned to Courtney who indeed was laying on the ground. He couldn't believe it... was she hurt? He didn't even notice the boy recall his Pokémon and flash him a middle finger behind his back.

"Courtney..." He approached her prone form which Sneasel stood by with a happy smile. The Pokémon was happy that Courtney was laid face down on the ground. "Do you need help?" Naruto missed Petalburg right now, and his bed.

"That... battle bored me. I want to sleep. Not amused. Amuse me... my partner." She was completely fine. She didn't fall! Naruto turned to glare at the kid only to see nothing. Not a single Cascoon in sight.

"I fucking knew it!" He cursed loudly. He'll never fall for that again. "Courtney! This is your fault too!" Naruto said to the girl who sat up slowly.

"...How... I wanted to sleep... these trainers... They are boring." He agreed with her there.

"It's your fault that I wouldn't be paid from the battle dammit! I had to check on you and he got away!"

"..."

"What?"

"Now... haha. I am amused again... Naruto. Two children. In one day. Escaped from you..." Her face actually had a very small smile on it. The tips of his ears burned in embarrassment.

"Sh-Shut up! It's your fault! For the clothes and the falling asleep thing!" He shouted in his flustered state.

"Whatever... you say..."

"Courtney!"

"That... is my name..."

The other trainers on the route stared at the duo oddly. None of them wanted to engage with these two weirdos in red.

* * *

**AN - **Sorry for the longer wait! Next time I update the chapter will be longer because of this one's length and time it took to release. College is rearing its ugly head so I've been quite busy this week!


	4. My Admin

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Pokémon!**

* * *

"Seems kind of boring, am I right?"

A shrug was the answer to the question.

"I mean... the tunnel is underwhelming."

Courtney shrugged again.

"... Let's just get the stupid briefcase from the pirate wannabe." Naruto grumbled as he entered the somewhat lit up entrance of Rusturf Tunnel. His purple haired companion didn't voice disapproval, she followed him at a very close distance.

Squinting his eyes at the interior of the tunnel he wasn't wrong when he called it boring. What started as a project lead by Mr. Stone turned into a "canceled" tunnel connecting Rustboro City and Verdanturf Town. The reason for the cancellation? Well, Mr. Stone believed the construction and by extension the noise of it to be a discomfort to the local Whismur Pokémon in the area.

Mr. Stone didn't realize Whismur's natural ability was known as Soundproof. That was self-explanatory but the esteemed owner of the Devon Corporation let it slip his mind. The only obstructions left that connected the towns was... two rather average sized rocks.

"My beloved Peeko! Please return him at once! I beg of you!" A rather aged voice called out throughout the small tunnel. Naruto furrowed his brow at the voice before grabbing Courtney by her sleeve so they could move faster. The girls attention was firmly on the appendage holding her clothes, the shouting voice was drowned out.

"Go away old man! I need this Wingull right now. Just in case that dork tries to chase me some more. And hey... it's a water type." The Team Aqua grunt yelled at the pleading elder.

"No please! Peeko has done nothing wrong, release him from your clutches!" Naruto stepped closer to the yelling, only to narrow his eyes at the begging old man and grunt. They both stopped speaking once they noticed the newcomer and his companion.

"Who the..." The pirate wannabe widened his eyes in complete shock at their clothing. "Team Magma! What the hell are you doing here?!" He clutched both the briefcase and Wingull tighter, electing a squawk from the Pokémon. The old man looked elated at Naruto's entrance, he didn't even process the title Naruto was addressed by. This gave him a chance!

"Young man! Young lass! Please get my Peeko back from this evil man. I... I cannot reward you with much, but I'll try!" The bald old man bowed deeply, his long white beard waved with the him. The tanned 'pirate' started scowling at his words.

"Heh! These Team Magma nerds don't have what it takes to take on Team Aqua! I'll tell ya what... you beat me in a battle, and I'll give up the Wingull AND the briefcase." The grunt sure was cocky. Naruto started to grin, this was easier than he thought.

"Yo, old timer. We don't need a reward, but I will get your Wingull back alright?" Naruto shot the man his usual smile and earned a gracious amount of head nods in thanks. Snapping his fingers, Sneasel jumped off his shoulder to ready for battle. Naruto was admittedly excited, this was his "teams" rival, surely they had to be strong.

"I'll take him." Courtney got right to the point and Naruto blinked in slight surprise. He really didn't expect that one, but it also gave him a chance to see what these "admins" were capable of.

Sneasel looked disgusted at Courtney's words and quickly jumped into Naruto's arms, nuzzling his chest affectionately. Naruto sighed before gesturing for Courtney to "take the lead".

"By all means, my admin. The battle is yours." Courtney stopped and stared when he said those words.

"My admin."

"... Yes, that is your title right?"

"My admin." Her eyes glazed over with an unidentifiable emotion.

"Courtney battle the guy please..."

The Team Aqua grunt's mouth was agape at the words, an admin?! If she was anything like their teams admin's this wasn't good. With a shaky hand he nervously pulled out a pokéball.

"You and your girlfriend sure are cute together lad. You have nicknames for each other." The old man commented, and Naruto didn't even bother correcting him at this point. Courtney filed the elders words away for more analyzation later. She reached for her own pokéball's and withdrew one quickly.

"O-Okay you think I'm scared of some teenagers who follow that loser Maxie?!" The man who still held the Wingull tightly threw out his own Pokémon and Naruto wondered what it could be. There were so many options for a strong water type, maybe it'd be something not native to the region?! Maybe it'd be...

"Poochyena! I choose you!" The man exclaimed proudly. He was confident in his win and was looking forward to the congratulations from his leader.

Naruto looked like someone crushed his hopes and dreams in that moment.

"Courtney... please don't tell me you'll use a Poochyena as well..." It wasn't that it was a bad Pokémon but he felt so _underwhelmed. _

"No..."

"Oh thank Arceus."

"I have a Mightyena."

"How could I forget...?"

"Oh my, it's been years since I've witnessed a Pokémon battle! Even with such high stakes, I'm somewhat excited." The old man placed himself at Naruto's side and watched intently. The blond teen made eye contact with his Sneasel and she patted him very gently on the face with her claws. It was her way of saying it'll be alright, she was disappointed too.

Courtney stuck an odd pose with her arm raised and pressed it against her chest while the other was angled downwards. She even cocked her hip out a bit, something Naruto noticed immediately for reasons.

"My partner. This is... the way we battle. For Team Magma, you will do this."

"I'm not posing before a battle Courtney." She met his eyes with her own and he resisted a shiver.

"You will pose... Naruto."

"Oh how nice! You even pose together. When I was out on the high seas and visited many regions, there were many young lasses that I wish would have done that with me." The older man seemed lost in his memories for a brief second. "Never mind that... Please take this criminal down lass!" On his words, Courtney threw out her own pokéball and, unsurprisingly, Mightyena appeared and snarled at the previous evolution before it.

"D-Don't even give her a chance Poochyena! Use Bite now!" The smaller Poochyena give a growl at the command before jumping at Courtney's Pokémon with its maw of dangerous teeth glowing. Courtney didn't even react, and Naruto wondered what her game plan was here.

The tiny Poochyena clamped it's jaw down onto the leg of the larger Pokémon. Mightyena continued to snarl at the poor thing, still unmoving and seemingly feeling no pain.

"Haha... Mightyena... Crunch." Courtney's command was said in a rather upbeat voice and Naruto was slightly creeped out. Did battling make her happy? If you could even call what Mightyena did next a battle...

The larger evolution clamped its wider jaws down fiercely onto the Poochyena and Naruto winced at the shout of pain the Pokémon gave. That was honestly a bit too much. Then he remembered he let Sneasel use Throat Chop on the Ariados, making it curl up like it was dead. Yeah, he couldn't talk about brutality.

'Stupid brat deserved it for not paying up and kicking me. Dumb Ariados.' He broke out of his thoughts just as Courtney's Mightyena was done with its series of harsh bites onto the grunts Pokémon. The Poochyena tipped over, fainted no doubt.

Mightyena moved closer to Courtney to wait for the trainers next Pokémon. The Team Aqua grunt looked down and his hands shook.

"That... that was my only Pokémon." The tanned man commented.

"Oh my. That was certainly anticlimactic." Naruto wholeheartedly agreed with the old man.

"Fine! Fine! Here take the dumb Peeko or whatever, and the stupid briefcase. Leader Archie doesn't need this exact crap anyway for his plans." The Wingull was released and flew towards the older man happily, while Naruto caught the thrown briefcase easily. Courtney didn't move even as the man approached her.

"... Here's some cash, you won after all." He grumbled as he stuffed a wad of bills into her hands. Courtney tilted her head at the action.

"What the hell?! He pays up! But not those two bug catcher kids?!" Naruto was rightfully pissed. The Team Aqua grunt looked to him with a confused expression.

"Dude... its law with the league that trainers pay up you know?"

"Exactly! These two kids ran off after their stupid bug types got destroyed!"

"You should report them. Did you happen to get their names? It's not that hard to get ahold of the league actually. What you could do is-"

"Why... are you still here... Mightyena..." The Pokémon began growling dangerously at the Team Aqua member who was chatting with Naruto. The man looked fearful as he started to run past them.

"Even though you work for a nerd, you're alright!" He shouted at the facepalming Naruto.

"Hold on a minute you two. I must thank you for your kindness. I don't have much to give, but if you ever find yourselves in need of travel by the sea, my cottage sits just outside Petalburg, on Route 104! I would be happy to take you wherever you desire." The genuinely kind old man gave them a smile as he hugged the Wingull tightly.

"Oh hey, I live in Petalburg. My names... Naruto. What about you old man?" He avoided saying his last name for the time being since the whole Team Magma thing.

"My apologies! It seems my manners have been declining in my old years. You may call me Mr. Briney... or Captain Briney if you prefer!" He gave a very loud laugh at his own words.

"Alright, Captain Briney. If Courtney and I need the help, we will definitely ask you first." Naruto figured it couldn't hurt to be nice, even though they only ended up in the tunnel because Courtney was definitely plotting something.

"I bid you farewell for now. Peeko and I are rather tired after today's events. I hope to see you both soon!" With those parting words, the older man made a rather fast exit as he kicked up dirt in the path. Naruto scratched at his cheek before turning to Courtney. Only to be met with the visage of the large Mightyena.

"Uh... hey... girl? Boy?" He reached his hand out very slowly to the steely eyed Pokémon.

"Girl, it's a she. Mightyena, this is my partner. My partner is Naruto Uzumaki. Okay Mightyena?" Courtney's words barely made sense to Naruto, but it seems Mightyena understood perfectly. _She _ducked her head closer to Naruto's hesitant hand and allowed him to pat her.

"Your pretty calm for the Pokémon who just destroyed that Poochyena ya know?" He told the pleasantly growling Pokémon. The Mightyena stared pushing her head into his leg to get more head pats. Naruto was happy to oblige. Until the red beam of light took Mightyena back into Courtney's pokéball.

"Enough... we have to get the briefcase back." Her words were robotic again and Naruto wondered if she was jealous of a Pokémon. Why would she be jealous?

She began walking past him and the Sneasel on his shoulder. "... Naruto." Courtney calmly said from the entrance of the tunnel.

"Um, yeah?"

"You're my partner. Understand." She exited the tunnel after those words. Sneasel gave a sharp hiss at the comment and Naruto flatly stared at the Whismur's that were peeking out from behind rocks.

"She's totally jealous... of a Pokémon."

Sneasel pressed herself tightly against him head. Her claws were lightly pressing into him, but he knew she'd never hurt him. At least not after their first meeting.

"Sneasel? Are you jealous too?" He smirked at the annoyed look Sneasel shot him before sighing loudly.

This was going to be a _long_ journey.

* * *

"You two are lifesavers! Saviors! That's it! You're coming back with me to meet the director, Mr. Stone!" The same scientist who was robbed of his briefcase was grinning brightly at the two teenagers. Naruto started to sweat at his words.

"No no. That's alright we um... have places to be?" This wasn't good.

"That's not a problem, it'll only take a moment to meet him. I cannot allow this to go unrewarded. Are you sure you don't want the nest ball?" He held out two green shaded pokéball's to them.

"They are lame. No." Courtney's words made the scientists shoulders drop.

"Bu-But I helped with their development..." Naruto gave a shaky smile before patting him awkwardly on the shoulder.

"I'll take them if they mean that much to you." The poor guy looked destroyed at Courtney's rude comment. The scientist perked up immediately and handed the unique ball off to Naruto who made sure to secure them in his bag.

"Now then. It's only a few minutes from here to the main building of the Devon Corporation. Please follow me." The man in the lab coat started to hurriedly rush down the streets of Rustboro with none of the passerby paying any mind. Courtney grabbed his hand again and began to follow the man. Naruto didn't even struggle, it seemed this would be another quirk of Courtney's. She seemed childish with some of her actions.

Entering the large building with Courtney latched onto his hand with a vice grip, Naruto felt anxiety shoot through him. Mr. Stone knew his father. And his son, Steven Stone, Naruto could basically call that man his uncle. Sneasel sensed her trainers unease and tapped his head gently, showing her support.

Scientists and officer workers moved around expensive looking equipment as Naruto and Courtney followed the man up the stairs to what was presumably Mr. Stones office. Naruto may have never been in this building before, but he knew the owner somewhat.

'Why'd I agree to this? Is it because Courtney is cute? Am I basically an ecological terrorist? Was I that bored? Is it because I want to see how badly these plans can fuck up?... Probably.' Naruto couldn't pinpoint his exact reason for motivation right now.

"It's just through these doors you two. Mr. Stone is waiting for you, I already explained the situation over the PokéNav. Which, I must add, is another ingenious invention of the Devon Corporation. You see for this design..."

"Yeah, that's cool. Let's go Courtney." Naruto cut the man off due to his anxiety, he might as well get this over with. The scientist hung his head low in defeat.

Naruto entered the doors with Courtney attached to him like glue only to freeze at the sight of the man's spiky white hair with a blue suit seated at the spacious desk. He gulped when the man placed a pen down and looked up with a surprised face.

"... Namikaze. If this isn't a sight for my old eyes I don't know what is." Arguably one of the richest men in Hoenn stood from his desk to approach the duo. Naruto looked down at his feet at those words.

"Uzumaki... Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto muttered lowly, but it was enough for Courtney and Mr. Stone to hear. Courtney gripped his hand tighter unconsciously and again she mentally filed this data away.

Mr. Stone cleared his throat lightly and looked apologetic. "Yes. Yes I'm sorry my boy. It's just... you look more and more like Minato now." Naruto didn't respond to that and Steven Stone's father quickly had to change topics. "Where are my manners? Hello young lady, you can call me Mr. Stone! I have to thank both of you for getting my goods back from some pesky fellow." He stood in front of them with an easy going smile. Naruto really could see the resemblance between this man and his son. Uncle Steven got his looks from somewhere after all.

"... Hello." Courtney's grip on Naruto's hand didn't change and he began to feel slight pain.

"Ahem... what's your name lass? Oh! And how could I forget little Sneasel over there?" He smiled at the frowning Sneasel on Naruto's shoulder. Sneasel didn't like that this man made Naruto upset. Even Sneasel knew his dad's 'legacy' was a touchy subject.

"Her names Courtney, Mr. Stone. We are on a journey together, as partners." Courtney looked at Naruto's face deeply, almost as if she was solving a puzzle. Then her purple eyes lit up with something Naruto still couldn't recognize_. _

"Yes, I am Courtney. Naruto is _my_ partner. I am _his_ admin." Her tone made Naruto feel a bit embarrassed. Mr. Stone rubbed his head with a strange look shot their way.

"What an interesting way to... address each other. Kushina would love to hear about this right Naruto?" He laughed lightly at the pale face of the blond teen. "Don't worry young man, I won't inform your mother. I owe you after all!" He waved the teen's worry off before turning serious. "Would you both mind doing me two favor's, one involving that briefcase? There will be a nice reward should you complete them." Mr. Stone tried to entice them.

"Eh... listen Mr. Stone, I don't know..."

"Yes. We will do it." Courtney practically answered for them and Naruto bit back a curse. Mr. Stones face lit up at her answer.

"Thank you so much! It isn't hard work I assure you. You see I need that briefcase of goods delivered to the Slateport Shipyard, in Slateport City. However, my other favor would require you to visit Dewford Town to deliver an important letter. Would that be too much trouble?" The man seemed genuinely concerned.

Naruto sighed under his breath. He supposed if it got him farther away from potentially having his mother find out about all this, why not? "That's fine. Courtney and I will deliver the goods after handing that letter over. Who's the letter to anyway?"

"Oh! Why, it's to my son Steven of course! He'll be excited to see you Naruto."

Naruto's blood ran cold.

"... Naruto? Naruto... Naruto?" Courtney started to poke at his exposed stomach lightly and he slapped the hand away lightly. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before looking to the confused director.

"You know what? Sure. We will head out as soon as we find passage across the ocean. We don't have any water types after all." Naruto didn't feel like explaining the whole 'Peeko' situation to the man right now.

"That shouldn't be a problem. There's a kind sailor who I knew from my younger exploration days. He lives close to Petalburg too! He should have no problem providing transport." Well, never mind.

"Is that all... Mr. Stone? We have to go. We have... business." Courtney told the man oddly to which he gave a small smile and decided to voice his opinion on what he thought was their relationship.

"Ah, to be young again. I'm sure your parents would approve of this one Naruto. Unless Kushina... you know how she is." He bashfully told the deadpanning teen. Turning to his desk, he picked up a fancy looking letter and reached out to Naruto.

"I do. I live with her." Naruto, who was still holding Courtney's hand, accepted the letter with his free appendage and nodded to the older man.

"That's all you two. You can retrieve the briefcase from my scientist who is no doubt waiting outside. Safe travels and keep in touch Naruto! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He winked at the now embarrassed teen. Naruto started to pull on Courtney's hand.

"What... What wouldn't he do? What would you do my partner?"

"Courtney..."

Mr. Stone gave a hearty chuckle at the strangely dressed duo as they began to leave. He did find the 'M' insignia to be different... but maybe it was how kids were dressing nowadays. Time's change after all.

The lead scientist picked his head up again hearing the large doors of Mr. Stones opening up. Watching with a quizzical expression at Naruto's flushed face and Courtney's calculating look, the scientist cleared his throat to garner their attention.

"Excuse me, here is the Devon Good's you two. Please do be careful on your journey, especially with people around like that man who stole the briefcase." Naruto found it funny how he warned them despite the fact that Team Magma and Team Aqua were basically two sides of the same coin. But alas, this man had no idea.

"Yup, we will be don't worry. If that's all, we got places to be and all." Naruto wanted to leave and maybe enjoy his journey a bit without the whole "terroristic goals", but Courtney certainly had plans.

"O-Of course, I'm sure you two will enjoy Slateport Cities beaches. Just... um be sure to be _safe_. If you catch my meaning._" _The geeky man pushed his glasses up with a flustered face.

"... Seriously? Do you know what you just did to me..."

"Naruto... what does he mean? Did you catch his meaning? I need to... analyze this... be safe?" Courtney, who held the briefcase in one hand and Naruto's gloved hand in the other, let her mind go into overdrive.

The son of Kushina didn't even bother answering, she'll find out eventually. Maybe. He pulled her along with him, hand still clutching the letter tightly. Steven Stone, the current champion of the Hoenn region. That man was no joke, he was able to battle his father on even grounds and that's before they both utilized their 'secret weapon'. Naruto was confident in his Sneasel and Vibrava but against Steven, there was no chance. He's seen his Metagross in action... what a monster.

"Naruto. Hello? Naruto?" Courtney's voice broke him out of memory lane. He squinted as he realized they left the building while he was stuck in his head. Walking the main path of Rustboro, Naruto noticed the classic red roof of the Pokémon Center looming ahead. He made Courtney release his hand to signal Sneasel that they would be getting healed up. The dark/ice type nodded and allowed him to recall her.

"Courtney, we should stop and heal up our Pokémon. Even if they didn't take much damage at all, it can't hurt. Plus we can grab a bite to eat, what do you say?" The way her purple eyes looked into his own made his stomach feel weird. There was something in her gaze.

"Then we will travel before the sun sets. Is this okay?" Despite ranking higher than him in their so called team, she certainly seemed to value his opinion. 'Besides when she was pulling me along for that briefcase... wait.' He almost forget to ask her.

"Courtney. What's your plan here? Why'd you want to steal the briefcase and now we are helping Mr. Stone? Also what's in there?" His mind already started picturing technology held within that could potentially destroy Hoenn.

"... Submarine parts. It's a part of the plan. You'll know why eventually. Please... believe me." Her eyes wouldn't break contact with his own and he had to maneuver the streets perfectly to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"Submarine parts? I imagined like some massive weapon or something? To destroy the ocean with some atomic laser gun! How cool would a huge gigantic laser be?!" Through his excitement over things that sounded like a movie's plot, he could have sworn Courtney smiled for a brief second.

"You're... cute." Naruto felt his face heat up, that came out of nowhere.

"What? Courtney?"

"... You'll find out. I told you. Leader Maxie wants you to know." She broke eye contact finally and pulled him towards the Pokémon Center.

The doors opened and they both collided with a girl who looked younger than them both.

"Ow ow ow... watch where you're going... you..." The girls grayish blue eyes were wide upon seeing Naruto. The blond teen studied the girl before him... those eyes, the wild brown hair with the fringe falling across her forehead. The bandana. She looked older now but there was no doubt.

"May! I barely recognized you. It's been a long time since I've seen you or Brendan." He looked her up and down quickly. The slim girl certainly looked ready for the Hoenn weather with her scarlet tank top and white short shorts. Her yellow and green bag was situated around her waist, no doubt carrying items and her Pokémon. The bright red and white bandana tied in her hair is what really made him remember the girl.

The now named May blushed as he looked her up and down, Courtney narrowed her eyes. "Y-Yeah! It's been a few years since I've seen you or um... Mrs. Uzumaki." May suppressed a shiver, Kushina was intimidating. "I started a bit late, I'm thirteen now! But you know dad wanted me to help with his research and visiting other regions..." She shook her head, not wanting to get into talking about her own life. "Naruto! You finally started your journey, Dad's going to want to know!" Naruto's smile weakened at her words.

"Right right... Professor Birch gave me the opportunity six years ago but... yeah." He really had no excuse.

"O-Oh it's fine! Dad's not mad or anything." May waved him off quickly, a small blush was still on her face, especially due to his outfit. "Sorry, who's your friend?" May directed the attention to the teenage girl in red, holding a briefcase in one hand... and... Naruto's in the other. May felt a small spike of jealousy.

"This is Courtney... she's my..." The look he got from the Team Magma admin made him choose the words wisely. "She's my admin and traveling partner." May had no idea what he meant by admin, but 'partner' made her confused.

"I see. Nice to meet you then Courtney." May didn't fully mean that, but her father always said to be polite. "Naruto, I thought you were going to be traveling with um... those two you were always around when I was young. Sasuke and Sakura! Remember, you were going on a journey with them?" Naruto grit his teeth at May's words. Courtney's eyebrows shot up at the information. He had _other_ partners. That greatly displeased her.

"No... no May. Things change ya know? Haha, people change right? Don't worry about it, I'm still here. Hoenn born and raised." His fake laugh didn't fool May or Courtney surprisingly. May smartly decided to change the subject.

"Th-That's good! I'm glad you're still here. Maybe you can help me on my journey? Brendan also started late since he had some things going on with his family, but I don't travel with him constantly." May wouldn't lose the chance to travel with the boy she had a small, tiny, super small, crush on. 'Why am I lying to myself...?' May liked him a lot. He was just so cool to her! She remembers his super strong Sneasel, even though the Pokémon didn't like her much, but that's okay! It was still super awesome. And considering who his parents are, he spent a lot of time in Littleroot Town when he was younger. She fondly remembers all the games they played in the forest.

Naruto sighed before detaching his hand finally from Courtney. Placing his hand on top of May's hair and ruffling it, causing her to pout, he spoke up. "Sorry May. I'd love to, but Courtney and I have some big plans ya know? We will definitely see each other along the way I'm sure. If I remember correctly you and Brendan wanted to do the gym challenge?" He stopped messing with her hair as she cutely frowned, fixing her messy bandana.

Courtney was not amused right now.

"I actually am challenging my first gym today. Brendan is there now, but I wanted to rest for a while. Petalburg Wood's was really annoying! There was some really mean bug catchers." May's words made Naruto's eye twitch madly. Courtney spent no time in interlocking their hands again, much to May's chagrin.

"Well, I don't wanna hold you up. Good luck May! I know you got this, you've always been really good with Pokémon." His grin made her face redden. "Whenever we meet out there, I'll battle you okay?" She nodded rapidly at him.

"Hey, why don't we up the stakes? Whoever wins when we battle, gets a favor from the other person?" May decided to take a chance. She hasn't seen Naruto in years, she had an opportunity. 'T-The age gap isn't even that big!' Her face stared turning a deeper shade of red at that thought.

Naruto gave her a laugh and shrugged casually. "Sure thing. Whoever wins gets a favor, I'm fine with that. Now go to your gym battle, Courtney and I need to eat before heading out." Bless the Pokémon Center for offering food and lodging for trainers.

May resisted the urge to jump for victory. Composing herself, she gave him a determined look and pointed a finger directly at his chest. "Get ready to lose in the future! I've only lost to Brendan one time since we started our journey, so I won't go easy on you because..." She turned from the duo of Team Magma members so they wouldn't see her embarrassment. "I'm off! Time to go get my first badge. See you around Naruto! And... bye Courtney." May started running in the direction of the gym, her brown hair bobbing with the movement.

"She's weird."

"Pot meet kettle."

"Is that an insult... my partner."

"Nope, not at all Courtney."

"I don't like her..."

"She's thirteen and did nothing to you."

Courtney's hand tightened ever so slightly, telling Naruto that she was indeed jealous of a young girl. For whatever reason Courtney had, Naruto certainly didn't have a clue as to why she was like this.

"I would not have let you... gone with her. On her journey. You are with me. For Team Magma."

"Of course _my admin_, whatever you say."

"Stop... don't say it like that..." Naruto tilted his head forward to look at her hooded face. The redness he found made him snicker.

"You called me cute, but have you ever looked in the mirror Courtney?" His mind briefly reminded him that this was the girl who drugged him twice. Flirting with her, he knew Jiraiya would be proud.

"... Yes Team Magma's hideout has a mirror. I have looked in the mirror. Why? What's wrong with the mirror Naruto?"

Yeah. Flirting with Courtney was _different_.

* * *

"Mom, I told you a hundred times now... we will be careful." Naruto tiredly told the woman over the PokéNav.

"We? Who's 'we'? Naruto? You better mean your Pokémon!" Kushina berated him with her overprotectiveness.

"Obviously Mom. You know I don't have other friends anymore." He rolled his eyes as he said those words. His mother became quiet instantly, even his traveling companion was staring blankly at him.

"... Honey don't say that. You have plenty of friends." Kushina's voice was a bit strained and Naruto fought the frown from showing on his face.

"Mom, just forget it. So anyway, I'm going to Dewford for a little while before heading to Slateport." Naruto turned to see Courtney now watching him like a Braviary. "I would stop home, but I want to catch a ride there before it gets too dark." He wasn't ready to introduce his companion to Kushina.

"Okay sweetie, enjoy your journey. Make lots of friends along the way... but no girlfriend! You got that mister?" Naruto sighed at her words, the making friends comment didn't go over his head.

"I'll do my best. I'll call you when I get to Dewford. Tell Jiraiya and my old man I said hi."

"Bye Naruto..."

"Talk to you later, mom."

The PokéNav cut the connection with those parting words. Naruto wordlessly placed it back into his bag as they were nearing the end of Petalburg Woods again.

"Naruto?" Courtney, who was still carrying the briefcase, called out in a subdued tone.

"Hmm?"

"You said... you have no friends. I... you're my partner. Tabitha and Leader Maxie... I have none of these... friends. I'm your admin." Her words made Naruto stop in place. The blond had to reflect on the meaning of her words for a second. He started to chuckle and received a curious look from her.

"You're weird, ya know? Did you forget you stabbed me with a needle twice Courtney?"

Courtney looked down at her boots, a bitter feeling was overtaking her chest. She couldn't recall any other instance in her life where she felt this. Feeling a poke on her clothed side, she looked up to a softly smiling Naruto.

"I know you told me you only want a partner, but we can be friends Courtney. Even if I don't agree with your actions and Team Magma. I forgive you for the needles. I guess... I like weird people like you. If that makes sense?" He gave her a cheesy thumbs up that made her eyes widen. She didn't have anything to say back, she simply had no data in her head related to matters like this. Leader Maxie wasn't the best teacher when it came to social interaction.

Seeing her frozen expression, Naruto started snapping his fingers lightly to bring her back to reality. It didn't work. She stood there like a robot without power. Scratching at his whiskered scarred cheek, he decided to take a page out of his mother's book. Whenever he was sad or upset as a child, Kushina would tickle him to get him to laugh. Courtney acted childish, judging by the way she held his hand constantly and her lack of social understanding, so he was sure this would work. Hopefully.

Placing both hands at her side, he felt her freeze up even more, if that was possible. Ignoring how soft the dress felt against his fingers, he started lightly tickling her to provoke her.

Courtney began to feel an oddly pleasant feeling course through her body as Naruto touched her sides. She didn't know what he was doing but it made her grip on the briefcase weaken. It dropped to the dirt path of Petalburg Wood's with a small clang. Her closed mouth started to open without her permission and small noises started to escape.

Laughter. She was laughing. Why was she laughing?

Naruto started to grin at the surprisingly adorable laughs Courtney was letting out. For a girl whose emotional range went from robotic to creepily upbeat, her laughs were actually cute. Her hood even fell back to reveal more of her purple hair to him.

Through her laughter, she was barely able to get out a question. "What... what are you doing? Naruto?" His smile only widened at her question.

"I'm tickling you to make you laugh. You looked like you needed it." He stopped his relentless assault of tickling to step back and watch her compose herself. She stood up straighter, and her usual blank facial expression held a small smile. "So friends?" Naruto evenly asked.

"Yes... friends. My friend and my partner." Courtney didn't know what this feeling was when she was around Naruto, but she knew one thing. She wanted more of it.

"Let's start over then, no needles or Team Magma kidnapping this time. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meetcha!" He stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"I am... Courtney. Nice to meetcha!" She impersonated his voice with that line, and he couldn't help bursting out laughing.

"Hahaha! You sound so ridiculous when you say it like that Courtney!" Courtney's reached to grab his still outstretched hand. Interlocking her fingers with his own, she searched his face.

"You... look ridiculous... laughing like that." He openly gawked at her insult.

"Hey! Courtney, you trynna pick a fight?! I'm a 'proud member of Team Magma', you don't want to start any trouble with me." He flipped his hood up and tried to look intimidating. She pulled her own hood up by the horns and smirked.

"I am... an admin. Your admin. You're my grunt." Her words earned an indignant shout from the boy and she felt more laughter start bubbling up inside. What was this?

"Grunt?!" He picked up the briefcase containing the Devon Good's and wrestled his hand of her tight grip. "Well this grunt is about to outrun you! Catch me if ya can Courtney!" He started to run through Petalburg Woods and was positive she'd follow.

She did. She started to run after him, something she's never done before. Leader Maxie never brought her to a park or had others her age around. This is... fun. Naruto is fun. Her eyes glinted strangely again as her mind was processing all the new information and emotions she was feeling. He turned back and stuck his tongue out childishly at her. Courtney picked up her pace to intercept her... 'grunt'.

The Pokémon and wandering trainers residing in Petalburg Woods were treated to the sight of two teenagers chasing each other like children playing tag. Though judging by the looks on both Naruto and Courtney's face...

They couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Please do come in! Make yourselves at home!" Captain Briney exclaimed while Wingull cried out happily at the two Team Magma members. Naruto gave the old man a nervous smile as they both hesitantly entered his cottage.

"Did you two need something? Or were you seeking refuge for the night? I can accommodate you both since you selflessly helped save my Peeko." The elder was shockingly kind and Naruto felt a bit bad that they weren't as selfless as he thought. With his hand in Courtney's he shook his head politely.

"No Captain, we actually need you for a little trip overseas." The older man's eyes lit up in joy at Naruto's request.

"Oh! It's been some time since I've brought a young lad and lass along. Name a place! Hoenn is charted territory for me, we can go wherever you'd like." Mr. Briney jumped up with vigor for his age and moved about the room to retrieve his "sailing attire".

"Thank you so much Captain. We actually need to get to Dewford Town before reaching Slateport City. It's important business from... Mr. Stone of the Devon Corporation." Naruto wasn't technically lying. It was important business, but he wasn't certain on delivering these goods to the correct person. Courtney idly looked around the cottage.

"That is not an issue at all young man! Would you like to set out now? The trip should take a fair number of hours. You both can sleep aboard my ship till the 'morn, there's a spare room for guests." The owner of the cottage already began heading to the other exit of his home. Naruto assumed it led to the boat they saw from outside. Sparing Courtney a glance, he saw her nod and figured this worked just fine.

"That's fine with us Captain Briney. We appreciate it." The bearded man waved his hand to dismiss the gratitude.

"Lad, your girl saved my precious Pokémon from danger, this is nothing. Peeko! Let's set out my friend!" Wingull cried loudly and flew around the room before exiting with the Captain. Courtney pulled on his arm once the man left.

"Your girl?"

"He means like a friend." These words would bite him in the ass.

"... I accept the title. I am your girl."

Of course.

Red faced, Naruto pulled her with him to join Captain Briney. The old man was already at the hull of his ship, waving at them to get aboard. The sun was already setting, so it'd be nightfall before they knew it. Naruto praised his hindsight for cleaning up and eating at the Pokémon Center.

Getting on the boat, Naruto was surprised that the inside was much larger than it would appear. Captain Briney had Wingull waited by the room he generously gave them. The water/flying type Pokémon was chirping and directing them to enter. Naruto saluted the Wingull jokingly and entered the small cabin like room. It was certainly cozy for being part of a small ship. The interior only had a few pieces of a furniture, but obviously the bed in the middle of the room was meant for one person.

"Welcome to my humble abode Courtney. I hope you enjoy your stay." He gestured dramatically to the small bed. Courtney fought down more of the 'giggly' feeling she got around this boy.

"Wait! Before we get into the whole sleeping situation, can you help me with something?" Naruto looked at her pleadingly. The way his blue eyes bore into her own left her with no other option but to agree. She inclined her head towards him, showing she was listening.

"Great! I know you gave me Numel but I was hoping you could give me a couple tips about having one." His eyes lit up when he remembered something important. "Oh! Also I have... this!" He rummaged through his bag quickly to pull out a pristine looking device. The rectangle shaped piece of technology was colored red with a blinking green light. Courtney had an idea of what it was, but she wasn't completely sure.

"This Courtney… is a Pokédex, and it was given to me about six years ago. It'll help me know what moves Numel has and other facts about it! Pretty neat right?" He nudged her slightly with his elbow and she reached for the device. He willingly let her take it into her hands.

Flipping it open, the blackened screen lit up and displayed a page of trainer information. Courtney's eyes scanned over the data relating to Naruto. It showed his full name, hometown, age, current party of Pokémon and even a page of descriptions for said Pokémon. It was indeed 'neat' as he called it.

Naruto leaned closer to her to also peek at the device. "See it shows Sneasel and Vibrava's data here. Their attacks are highlighted, and it even gives a description of the Pokémon's species. I think it's really cool. What about you?" He watched her play with the screen like a curious child before looking up at him.

"It... is cool. Yes. Please send out Numel." Courtney agreed and Naruto wasted no time in releasing the sleepy eyed Pokémon. Despite getting more than enough rest, Numel came out of the pokéball with a small yawn. Naruto had to wonder how this Numel was lazier than him.

Courtney pointed the Pokédex at the Numel and a distinctively robotic voice spoke out loud to the teens. "Numel, the Numb Pokémon. Numel is so complacent that it does not even notice when it is stuck. This Pokémon's body is filled with hot magma, which, when cooled in water, rather slows its movement. Numel is also unable to bear hunger. This Numel is female and currently knows 4 attacks. Would you like to hear the move set of this Numel?" Naruto tapped on the little 'yes' option displayed on the screen. "This Numel currently knows Tackle, Ember, Focus Energy and Magnitude. Would you like this to be repeated?" Courtney closed the Pokédex after the moveset was read. Naruto crouched low to the Numel.

"Yo! So you're a girl huh?" He placed his hand on the blue Numel's head as it sniffed in his direction. "I'm sure Sneasel will be overjoyed about that..." Naruto muttered to himself. "How's about we give you some poffin's buddy? You must be hungry." Numel's eyes lit up at the mention of food. Naruto chuckled and sat fully on the floor of the ship. Rummaging through his trainer bag, he retrieved a case of the Pokémon treat. Opening it, he offered Numel whichever one it wanted, letting the Pokémon pick first.

Numel leant towards his hand and picked out the brightest blue poffin. It was basically a muffin for Pokémon, and they all enjoyed a certain kind. For example, his Sneasel enjoyed spicy poffin's while Vibrava preferred sweeter ones. Taking the blue poffin out, he offered it up the Numel who gladly started eating out of his hand. Naruto smiled widely, it's been a while since he had to bond with a new Pokémon.

"Rub behind her ear... Numel's usually enjoy that." Courtney commented as she watched the interaction. Naruto followed her suggestion and rubbed the Numel's ear. The Pokémon let out pleased grunts as it continued to snack on the delicacy.

"Do not... stick your hand in Numel's hump. Yes I have to tell you. Some... grunts have tried. They burnt their hands badly." Solid advice Naruto supposed. He would make sure to avoid that area completely. Naruto continued to bond with Numel before he remembered something.

"Does Maxie drink water?" That question was so out of the blue and Courtney's eyes narrowed at him.

"What...?"

"Does he shower? You know since he hates water and everything..."

"..."

"Never mind... Numel is a pretty cool Pokémon. I never thought I'd have one on my team, but I don't mind now. Plus she's special, that's more than enough for me." He continued to pet his Pokémon who didn't mind in the least. Naruto figured Courtney wouldn't answer his random question.

"..."

"It was a joke Courtney. Kinda."

"That's a good question though..."

Naruto began to laugh again. Courtney reached for her own pokéball's and sent both out. The small room was beginning to feel cramped. Mightyena appeared with a glare, which softened upon seeing Courtney and its tail even began to wag at the sight of Naruto. Courtney's Numel also appeared and Naruto blinked at the large sized camel.

"Courtney? That's bigger than average isn't it?" The Numel shared the same color as the rest of its species, but damn, that Numel was huge.

"He eats. A lot. But he's strong..." That made sense to Naruto. Her Numel also didn't look quite as tired as his own. The blond boy started to grin before reaching to his belt and sending out Sneasel and Vibrava. The buzzing from Vibrava was quite loud, but Naruto knew it was due to how happy the little guy was. Sneasel wasted absolutely no time in latching onto him and glaring at every other Pokémon present, besides Vibrava.

"Now it's a party huh? Sneasel, Vibrava and Numel, meet Courtney's Mightyena and Numel."

"I call him Num..." Courtney whispered out. Naruto blinked and turned to her.

"What was that Courtney? I didn't hear you?"

"I call him Num. My Numel." Her Numel was rubbing against her leg happily.

"That's nice, I don't actually have nicknames for my Pokémon. I tried with Sneasel but..." The glare he got from his first partner stopped him. "She just likes being called Sneasel." Sneasel patted him on the face gently.

"Oh... I do it since... everyone has Numel. My Numel is different. He's Num." Her explanation was plain, but Naruto understood her reasoning.

"Nice to meet you Num, and nice seeing you again Mightyena! Why don't you all hangout for a bit together? Yes Sneasel, even you." His Sneasel was not happy with that command. "I'll lay out poffin's for everyone." Sneasel looked him in the eye. "Yes... spicy ones as well." That was acceptable to the sharp claw Pokémon.

After setting out the snacks for the happy Pokémon, even Mightyena, Naruto moved to the seated Courtney. She sat, with perfect posture, on the bed. Naruto got on the other side of the small bed and leant against the headboard. They sat in silence and listened to the Pokémon eating before Naruto spoke up.

"Courtney, lean back and talk with me. We are going to be on some mission to awaken a potentially dangerous ancient Pokémon, we might as well get to know each other better." Courtney broke her gaze from the eating Pokémon to move closer to Naruto. The blond averted his eyes at seeing her red dress ride up her thighs at the motion.

"..."

Naruto hummed as he felt the awkward atmosphere.

'Break the ice... break the ice... come on Naruto.' He chanted to himself. Why was this so hard?

"..."

"Favorite color?" Naruto wanted to kick himself at the question. He had no experience with girls. Courtney's purple eyes snapped to him as she opened her mouth.

"Red."

He should have seen that coming.

"Is that your favorite or Maxie's?" His question made her look down in thought.

"I... like purple... and red..." She told him quietly. Naruto started to smile again.

"That's great Courtney. My favorite color is orange, but I do like yellow and red, ya know? That's why I don't mind this outfit too much. Besides the fact that it's a crop top and you saw me naked..." He glared at her very lightly, making her duck her head down again.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't get you up. The needle. It knocked you out for too long. I'm sorry." She repeated her apology and he felt bad for glaring. Reaching over he poked her on the side.

"No acting like that or I'll tickle you again." It was not easy to sound serious when saying that sentence out loud. She nodded at him before becoming silent again.

"What're your hobbies?" Another good ice breaker.

"Doing missions for Leader Maxie. Studying. Science experiments. Recording data. Watching weather patterns." That list physically hurt him. It all sounded... so boring.

"Eh? You have to like something that's not related to that. Right Courtney?" He prodded her gently. Naruto genuinely wanted her to open up.

"Eating ice cream. I like eating ice cream." He stifled a chuckle at that answer, it was another cute thing about her.

'Arceus help me... Jiraiya, this is somehow your fault.'

"What about you... what does my partner like?" She was paying rapt attention. This was information she needed to know.

"Oh. I like Pokémon obviously and sleeping. Watching action movies and being outside are cool too. Though I really like swimming, it's probably due to being in Hoenn my whole life." Naruto stretched out fully on the bed after kicking his shoes off. Courtney still sat awkwardly.

"I cannot swim. I would drown... if I swam."

"I can teach you! My Mom taught me a really easy way to help others, so I can definitely show you." The way his blue eyes seemed excited made something stir in Courtney again.

"I... Okay. I want that." Naruto grinned at her with pearly white teeth.

"Alright cool. Courtney why don't you relax? I'll sleep on the floor later but at least get comfortable now." He pointed at her clothing and odd seating position. Courtney followed his pointed finger and figured it couldn't hurt to get 'comfortable' as he called it. Taking her heeled boots off slowly, she began to remove the hoodie attached to her dress. Once again, Naruto did his best to look away, but he couldn't. He didn't tell her to get comfortable to be perverted, but he certainly didn't mind seeing Courtney in just her soft fabric dress.

"You're going to sleep in that again? Not that... it's dirty or anything Courtney but do you want to borrow some pajamas or something? I did bring a spare pair in my bag." He blushed thinking about her wearing his clothes.

Courtney pulled at her own dress slightly and spoke again. "These are my pajamas. I don't have anything else." Naruto frowned deeply.

"Courtney you can change into my spare clothes alright? When we get to Dewford, we can get you some more clothes okay?" Maxie surely must have taught her about something as simple as changing into pajamas?

"We are going to share. I've never... shared anything before." Her face took on a red hue.

"Uh, I'll leave my bag here and change outside too. Call me when you're done." His own face matched his mother's hair as he left the room. Sneasel was still distracted by her snack to follow her trainer.

Courtney sat on the bed with his bag in her hands. Naruto was very trusting even though she knew she didn't deserve it. Reaching in she withdrew a plain white sleep shirt with a pokéball logo and a pair of his boxers. She wasted no time in stripping out of her dress and dressing in Naruto's clothes.

"Naruto. I'm dressed." Courtney ignored the downright venomous glare Sneasel shot her. "You can enter..."

Naruto entered slowly and his eyes widened at the sight of her. The white short sleeved shirt was actually quite loose on her body, and the black pair of boxers she wore were barely seen by the hem of the shirt. She...

'She's adorable.' He shouldn't feel this way about a girl who kidnapped him and got him wrapped up into a questionable organization. But he couldn't bring himself to care in the moment.

"You look good Courtney." That was a lame compliment and he knew it.

"Your clothes. We match." Her astute observation wasn't wrong in the least. He wore the exact same outfit as her now. Though the shirt was tighter on his body since their builds were different. He did his _best_ not to stare at the curve of her breasts.

"Yeah, I mean you are wearing my pajamas after all."

"Oh..."

Naruto shook his head in amusement before dropping down onto the small bed.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did Mr. Stone call you Namikaze? My partner is Uzumaki." Her question made him feel a brief spike of anger. Though he couldn't blame her for it, he should technically use that name proudly.

"That's... that's my dad's name. He's an orphan but my godfather trained him and somewhere along the way my father picked that name up. He would call himself Uzumaki now but considering his previous championship, the name Namikaze has a bit of a reputation." Courtney noticed the way his jaw tightened, and his eyes darkened. She didn't enjoy that look on his face as much as the one from when they were laughing and running.

"I see... he was champion?"

Naruto looked at her oddly for the question.

"Don't pretend that you don't know him. Maxie knew from the minute he saw me and I'm sure I mentioned it to you." He told her bitterly.

"Oh. I don't care about him." Naruto only stared in shock. She didn't care about Minato Namikaze? The man who was proclaimed as some battling god? The man every region sung praises about? The man who's shadow he's lived in for years? She didn't care? "Naruto Uzumaki. I... care about him. He's my only friend and partner. Also my grunt." The words were said in such a child-like way, but it didn't matter.

Feeling his eyes water slightly, Naruto moved towards Courtney quickly. The Team Magma admin had no time to react to his sudden hug. She didn't know what to do here. Her arms hung loosely at her sides before she hesitantly moved them around his waist. Purple eyes widened with confusion and surprise.

Naruto started laughing lowly, he couldn't believe it. Someone his age who saw him as _Naruto_. 'After Sasuke and Sakura I had no one around... I can't believe the next time I'd have a friend it would be someone like her.' He pulled back from the hug but placed his face in front of her own.

"Courtney. You're my admin and my friend. Maybe this Team Magma thing won't be so bad after all if I have you." Naruto kept his face directly in front of Courtney's.

"Sneasel is giving me a very... mean stare."

Naruto spun around only to see the form of Sneasel tapping a clawed foot on the ground impatiently.

"She's a little upset. Let me handle this..." He began to calm down his Pokémon.

Courtney didn't really care if the Pokémon hated her right now. Watching him smile and make silly faces at the fuming Sneasel, she began to whisper to herself.

"You're mine... Naruto."

Aside from awakening Groudon and following Leader Maxie, Courtney had one more thing to make sure of. She had to make sure nobody took Naruto from her. Her partner. Her friend.

Courtney was quite possessive.

* * *

**A/N - **Quicker update kinda lmao but the plot moves forward. It'll follow the plot of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire and to some extent Emerald. But once Naruto starts messing with things in the region, things will change.

The way I'm writing Courtney to be childish is on purpose of course. Don't confuse that with lack of intelligence though. She grew up amongst scientists and people who wanted to change the world using a legendary Pokémon she isn't exactly stupid. She never had friends or played with other children for basic social interaction. That's how she's going to connect to Naruto here. While Naruto isn't clueless with relationships, Courtney confuses and embarrasses him with her actions easily.

Mr. Stone from the Devon Corporation doesn't know much about Team Magma or Aqua here despite his status in Hoenn but his son, Steven... well... you'll see.


	5. A Day In Dewford

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Pokémon!**

* * *

"Thanks again Captain Briney!" Naruto shook hands with the old captain while Wingull chirped happily. Courtney stood by his side with the Devon Goods.

"Ohoho, don't mention is lad! You two handle whatever business you have in Dewford before I take you to Slateport." Mr. Briney smiled at the two he considered a nice couple.

"Are you sure you're okay with waiting?" Naruto didn't want the elder to be standing around all day after all.

"I appreciate the concern, but I know a few fellow sailors that retired around here. I think I'll visit them for the day!" Wingull perched itself on the shoulder of Captain Briney as the old man rubbed the water/flying types head.

"Alright! Well, we are off!" Naruto looked to Courtney who was already preoccupied with staring at him. "You good Courtney?" She gave him a small nod.

"Ah young love. When you return to head to Slateport, maybe I'll tell you some stories of the lasses in Unova that I've been with lad!" Mr. Briney chuckled at the memory.

"We aren't... okay fine. Sure, sounds good Captain." Naruto would rather not spend time explaining their unique partnership. Especially since his anxiety over meeting Steven was rising.

Courtney reached a hand out to grab his own and his face reddened at the hushed laughter of Mr. Briney.

Leaving the small port of Dewford, Naruto knew what needed to happen first. Shopping. While Dewford Town wasn't large by any means, recent developments in the Hoenn region added a lot more shops or malls. A lot of ecological organizations weren't too pleased with that one. He idly wondered if Maxie enjoyed that.

"Courtney, you think you can do some shopping while I ask around for Steven? I'll leave you some money." Naruto asked the girl attached to his hand.

"I do not need money. Leader Maxie supplies his admins with sufficient funds. Do you need money...?" Courtney's purple eyed gaze searched him for her own odd reasons.

"No. I asked you because you need to pick up things to travel." The admin didn't even have her own traveling bag. Naruto's backpack was enough for himself, but it was not big enough for two.

"Usually... I would return to the hideouts..." Courtney never was on a 'journey'. Maxie usually had someone accompany her with a flying type for transport. This was certainly different.

"Well since someone drugged me..." He felt her hand tighten. "I have no idea where the hideout is. Also Vibrava definitely cannot carry both of us. Wait till he becomes a Flygon though, he'll make my old man's look like a freshly hatched Pokémon." Naruto felt a sense of pride for his already developing team.

"... I will wait then. I don't want to return until Leader Maxie needs us. I want to be with you." Courtney's words made him grin brightly. It felt nice to have a friend to go on a journey with. Naruto felt glad that he has a companion now. Even though they met through interesting means.

"Luckily there's a small mall here! I want you to get yourself a nice bag and clothing for the trip. Not just pajamas... but maybe something that fits the region some more ya know?" He gestured to her current getup. For some reason she didn't look uncomfortable in it despite the heat.

"Okay... I never shopped for clothes. Can you help?" She seemed genuinely lost here and Naruto felt that maybe this was the best thing to do. He didn't want her buying winter clothes that would fit the Sinnoh region's weather more. She'd die here.

"I guess I'll help. You can gather other things while I walk around town though. Oh! Get pokéball's too! We are going to get you a full team eventually." He wondered why she frowned at that.

"Leader Maxie says... we don't need a full team. Grunts have two Pokémon usually... I have two. Is that not good?" Courtney was eager for his input. She's never been told to gather a bigger team.

"Eh? That's ridiculous! I know you're not a standard trainer, but the more the merrier! I bet Maxie has a full team." At Courtney's nod he continued. "If he has one, why shouldn't you?" Courtney looked at the sandy beaches of Dewford as she processed his question.

"My partner is smart..."

"Thanks! Not many people say that about me."

"He did get tricked by two children though... maybe not that smart."

Naruto's head and morale dropped at her stating the truth.

"In my defense, they broke the leagues law."

"You don't get a defense. They were children." Courtney smirked at his childish pout.

"Whatever... now go! Go do your shopping, let me ask around." He broke their interlocked fingers with a bit of a struggle. Courtney's strength was absurd when it came to holding hands.

"I will meet you in the front of the... shopping center." Courtney began walking away from him very slowly. Naruto observed the way she moved without him holding her hand. It seemed almost deliberately slow, as if she didn't want to leave without him.

Shaking his head, he needed a lead on Steven. He knew Granite Cave was nearby and he briefly remembered his godfather mentioning how dark that place was. None of his Pokémon could utilize the move Flash either. Naruto hoped he could steer clear of that place...

Walking along the sandy path of Dewford Town, Naruto approached a lone fisher. The man was lazily casting his rod out into the open sea with a dull look. Getting closer and clearing his throat, the man turned to look at Naruto.

"Hey. Catch anything interesting?" It couldn't hurt to make small talk. The fisherman's eyebrow rose as he looked Naruto up and down.

"What's it to you? Judging by that outfit, you ain't ever catch Pokémon like this." He had a distinctive accent that Naruto knew wasn't native to Hoenn.

"I was just trying to make conversation..." Small talk was failing already.

"Why don't you go make small talk elsewhere boy? The life of a fisherman is arduous, there's no 'interesting catches'." The man reeled his rod in and casted it back out expertly. Naruto's eyes narrowed at this man.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question then?" This was the worst possible lead to Steven but it couldn't hurt.

"Depends. What could you want from me? That outfit. You one of those contest performers? You'd fit the part with your looks boy." The man started to chuckle loudly at his own words. Naruto's fingers inched towards the pokéball's secured on his belt.

"Am I going to have to battle you to ask a question? Because believe me, your making it tempting." The newest Team Magma member threatened. The Fisher turned to Naruto again before humming thoughtfully.

"You think you can take on my six Magikarp? Ain't no city boy who dresses up like that is able to take em' on." He began taunting Naruto.

Naruto had a painful flashback to the defeated Cascoon's near Rustboro.

"Forget it..." Naruto began walking away and ignored the man's mocking laughter.

"Damn right. My top percentage Magikarp made this little boy too scared. That's all you trainers are nowadays. Bunch of Glameow's."

The sound of a pokèball snapping open echoed throughout the beachfront.

"Send them out."

Naruto would get his answer one way or another.

* * *

Courtney waited outside the decently sized shopping mall of Dewford, briefcase by her side. She began to space out as some of the locals passed her by.

This was hard. Shopping. She's never done this before. Buying pokèball's were a challenge. The man behind the counter kept trying to include an extra ball that she had no interest in. He practically forced it into her hands at no charge. Though she also purchased some potions and berries but received nothing for free. Was shopping always this confusing?

She reached to her back quickly and smiled slightly at the newest addition to her person. A backpack. The exact design and color as Naruto's. The saleswoman tried to have her buy something "more for her" and Courtney didn't know what she meant by that. Shortly after the woman realized it was a losing battle, she relented and sold Courtney the bag "designed specifically" for the male trainers of Hoenn. The admin of Team Magma didn't care about any of that. Naruto had this bag. She wanted this bag.

Now all she needed to do was shop for clothes. It was strange to her. She's only received clothes from Leader Maxie or Tabitha on rare occasions. Why were different clothes important? Courtney did like the outfit Naruto wore before she forced the Team Magma one onto him. Maybe she'd get one like that too.

Snapping her head up at mumbled whispers, she widened her eyes at the sight of Naruto with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Naruto?" Her voice broke him out of his daze.

"Courtney. Did you know people can classify themselves as trainers with a Pokémon that only knows how to use Splash? Vibrava just slaughtered six Pokémon that jumped in place. That's literally all they did!." He began to rant as he stepped closer to her. Courtney had no idea what he was talking about, but he was her partner. She cared. She also liked hearing him talk to her. No one ever talked to her that much.

"Then this guy has the nerve to give me enough money for one potion! One! I miss the Team Aqua grunt... he was cool." Naruto lamented on the grunt who was honestly pretty normal after Courtney destroyed his Pokémon.

"I do not miss him. Did you get the information on Steven Stone?" She pushed herself into his personal space, and he didn't move away. Courtney stored that information away. She believed this was called getting comfortable. He was becoming comfortable.

"Huh? Dammit! No, I forgot. Sorry Courtney..." He rubbed his head sheepishly. The six Magikarp using Splash as the fisherman acted smug really messed with him. He made a mental note to call his father and ask how the league allowed people like that to be trainers.

"It is fine. Do not apologize to me... I have to apologize. I am not good at this shopping." Courtney told him with her robotic tone. Naruto looked her over and his eyes sought out the backpack she wore.

"Is that... mine?" It certainly fit the Team Magma colors a bit.

"Yes. I wanted the same one. Since you're mine, I wanted the same. Haha." Her little laugh made him smile lopsidedly.

"That's cool I guess. I hope you went to the PokéMart." His question was met with her unzipping the bag and showing him the contents. 10 regular pokéball's sat amongst a lone premier ball. Various potions and berries were contained in a small section as well. "Nice job Courtney!" He praised her loudly.

Courtney's cheeks tinted red. "... Say it again. My partner." Naruto awkwardly chuckled before grabbing the discarded briefcase.

"Come on, I'll say it again later. You still have to get some clothes right?" He held out a hand to Courtney who wasted no time in accepting.

"I do. I want the same clothes as you." She told him as they walked into the mall that contained all types of stores.

"I don't think you want the exact clothes. We aren't even the same size ya know." He joked lightly, hoping she'd pick up on that.

"Your shirt and boxers fit. I want those."

Courtney didn't pick up on it.

"How's about we get some help at the store? There's people whose job is to assist with things like this." He explained it to her without outright denying her. Naruto was well aware of how strange Courtney was. She didn't disagree or agree with him, she kept quiet as he led them to a random clothing store. Luckily it was a place for humans. Naruto heard that the Kanto region had some fashionable Pikachu's and Eevee's recently. While that's interesting, he knew his Sneasel would give him a fresh set of whiskers before wearing a shirt and shorts.

"Welcome! Welcome! This is Las Boutique! We recently started a small branch here from Kalos. How may I help you today?" A middle aged woman asked them as they stared at the store cluelessly.

"Hi. She needs some clothes... sleep wear especially." He got straight to the point. Meanwhile, Courtney narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Great! We have a wide selection of special clothing! Hmm, how's about I take your girlfriend here and you go wait by the dressing rooms?" The store worker asked them as she eyed their connected hands.

"Wait... I think you're confused..."

"Okay! Amazing! Come along." Both Naruto and Courtney blinked as she dragged the Team Magma admin away. Courtney looked back at the stunned Naruto and had one thought running through her head.

'Girlfriend. People keep saying girlfriend. I am his friend. I am a girl. Yes.' Her scientific analysis was complete.

Naruto sighed before following the woman's words. Walking to the dressing room's he sat on a bench and started to tap his fingers against the wood. He knew Dewford wasn't huge, but seriously, there was no one else in the store?

Resisting the temptation to nap, Naruto waited while being bored out of his mind. He didn't know if the store workers would appreciate him releasing Pokémon indoors. Some people were really strict about that.

"Oh! Here you go dear, head straight through there and model your clothes for that boy. Although you have to buy whichever undergarments you try on. Sanitary purposes of course! I'll be at the register if you need me." The saleswoman happily told Courtney. The purple haired admin was holding a large pile of clothing and undergarments.

"... Huh?" Was all Courtney could say as the woman pushed her into the changing room.

Standing in a small room with a single mirror, Courtney felt lost. She's never done this before. Though the idea of showing Naruto the clothes interested her greatly. Naruto complimented her before. That felt nice.

'Maybe he'll do it again...' Courtney eyed the pairs of panties and bras the woman helped her pick out. She never sought out such interesting types of underwear. Some of these looked way different. Also the lady said you'd need to buy what was tried on. She held up a thin pair of purple panties that looked like it would barely cover what was intended. Shrugging carelessly, Courtney began to strip out of her Team Magma uniform and slipped on the new clothing.

Naruto began strumming his fingers against the bench faster as he became anxious again. It wasn't because of Courtney's clothing issue, no it had to do with Steven. What if Steven knew of Team Magma? What if he knew about the parts held in the briefcase? Would he tell Minato? Would he tell... Kushina? Naruto shuddered as he imagined the reaction his mom would have if her son was the one responsible for evaporating all the water in Hoenn.

He'd be grounded for like... years.

The sound of a door creaking open brought his attention away from any worrying thoughts. Looking up, he was stunned at the sight before him. Naruto's face lit up in a blush that put his bright apparel to shame.

Courtney wore a pair of white short shorts that cut off at her upper thighs. They fit her extremely snuggly as Naruto did his best to avoid looking at her legs for too long. Though the bright red tight tank top made him sputter internally. It wasn't that Courtney was the bustiest girl he's seen, Granny Tsunade was a monster in that department, but that small shirt made him avert his eyes to the next available place. Her face. Courtney's purple eyes only locked onto him, she didn't even care about her own clothing that was hugging her body.

"Naruto? Here is one pair... of clothes. I have a lot. I wanted to show you." Courtney let her arms fall to her sides as she waited for him to snap out of his daze.

"Y-You look... really pretty Courtney." A couple other words came to mind for him, but she certainly looked pretty in those clothes.

"Pretty... I'm pretty?" She sounded back to him and he nodded his head quickly.

"Yeah..." Naruto started to smirk slightly as he remembered something. "Remember when I asked if you ever looked in a mirror. How could you not tell?" His smirk dropped at her expression of genuine confusion.

"Nobody has ever said that. I do not know how to respond." She never dealt with a scenario like this and Leader Maxie did not prepare her for one.

Naruto got off the bench to approach the stationary girl. "You look very pretty in those clothes... not that you don't look pretty normally! B-But with those uh..." He started digging himself into a hole here. Courtney looked down at herself after his stuttering.

"Pretty..." She whispered as she tapped her new white sandals together. Naruto began to frown. What caused Courtney to be like this? Was it Maxie's fault? Or maybe the guy just never bothered to help her. Making his mind up, Naruto grabbed her hand, which was now free of a glove.

Dragging her into the dressing room, he placed her in front of the mirror and did his best to keep his eyes off the pile of panties and bras. Those were certainly... lewd. Was she wearing those right now? Banishing that question to the back of his mind, he stared into the mirror alongside her.

"Look. You see yourself right? You are very pretty Courtney. I don't know how you can't see that. Team Magma and Maxie have to be blind to have never told you that. Hell, you stabbed me with a needle twice and I'm still telling you how beautiful you are!" He noticed her gaze ran up and down her own body before resting against his reflection.

"Naruto... why are you like this? I... basically forced you to join... and you are so..." Courtney stopped speaking and continued to stare. Naruto scratched at his cheek and pondered how to respond.

"Heh. I don't know. Mom always said I thought with my heart first and I guess becoming partners with you gave me something I've been lacking." He leant against her body a bit as they focused on the mirrors reflection. "This whole Team Magma and Aqua business is ridiculous... and in a strange way, I'm glad. Glad that we met. I can barely sit still now that we have to meet Uncle Steven but I'm sure since I'm on a journey with you, everything will be alright in the end right?" He gave her a grin that made her stomach feel strange. Slowly, she reached for his hand again.

"Naruto. I am your girl... friend." Courtney paused in her words as she usually does, and Naruto didn't pick up on the fact that the word "girlfriend" wasn't separated. He smiled down at her due to their height difference and nudged her with his shoulder.

"We already talked about that last night. We are friends Courtney. Now, I think you look great in those clothes, are you going to try on some more?" He wanted to make sure she at least had pajamas too.

Courtney turned away from the mirror to look at the various articles of clothing. "Naruto. I want the rest to be a... surprise."

"That's fine Courtney. As long as you get what you need." Naruto had no problem with that whatsoever. He was sure if he saw more of her outfits he'd blush brighter than his mother's hair. Courtney nodded at him before releasing his hand. Looking away, he turned to the opened dressing room door to make sure the briefcase was still by the bench.

"I will try on more. Please wait for me." She began to reach her hand down to the white shorts. "Naruto... I also have these." Courtney called out to him.

"Oh? What? Like sunglasses or something?" Naruto turned to look at her again and noticed the lack of anything new. "Eh? What did you mean Courtney?" He squinted at her face.

"Here." She gestured to the opened button of her shorts that revealed the panties she would definitely be buying. "The lady said... you'd like them. Something about... boys like that."

"Don't go around showing me your panties! Are you serious that's..." He shut his eyes tightly to distract himself from the temptation. 'That saleswoman really picked out those for her!' What kind of store was this?! Kalos people were different.

"Why? I want to know if you like them. Naruto. Do you like them? Are they... pretty?"

Naruto rushed out of the room and slammed the door shut to seat himself on the bench. He had to calm down now. Courtney was going to kill him. She was so clueless but...

'Oh Arceus... I'm attracted to this girl.' He could already picture Kushina's rage. Jiraiya would certainly approve.

In the dressing room, Courtney smiled at herself in the mirror. She knew he liked them. He had to. His reaction told her that much.

"Pretty. My partner thinks I'm pretty." The more time she spent with Naruto the more she learned. He wouldn't say that without meaning it. Why did such a word make her head spin and her heart beat faster?

Courtney needed to do more research. For now she'll continue picking out appropriate attire for their journey. She had to show Naruto as his... girlfriend.

She did like the sound of those two words together.

* * *

After another half an hour spent shopping for Courtney's clothes, they were finally back on their quest to find Steven. Dewford wasn't that large and nobody seemed to nowhere Steven was.

"Damn. Courtney we searched the whole town. You think he's still here?" A part of Naruto was hoping he wasn't.

"I'm not sure. We have not looked in the large cave." Courtney noticed he seemed to be avoiding that cave.

"Aha... Granite Cave is known to be pitch dark and we don't have any Pokémon capable of using Flash! What a shame!" The rushed manor in which he told her made Courtney tilt her head.

"Naruto?" She pulled on his hand to ensure a reaction.

"Yeah?"

"Are you... afraid of the dark?" Courtney's lips started twitching upwards.

"No! Why would you ever think of something like that? Of course not. That's so stupid. I'm not a kid ya know!" Naruto began to ramble as he tried pulling her back towards the main part of Dewford.

"Hehehe...Hahaha..." Courtney began to laugh again at him, Naruto felt extremely embarrassed.

"I'm... I'm not scared of the dark! Courtney!" He tried defending himself. Courtney's laughter wasn't easing up. She calmed down a few seconds later after he pouted.

"My grunt is afraid of the dark." Courtney sounded like she stated a fact, it was still teasing to his ears.

"Not the dark okay! Ghost types. My godfather has a Gengar but I've never been a big fan of them. They wait around in the dark and strike when you least expect it! I hate em! Jiraiya's Gengar... even has a stupid camera and takes pictures when I get scared. It's awful." 'Wait a second...' Naruto never questioned why the Gengar had the camera even outside the house until now. Wasn't it just to take pictures when the Pokémon scared him?

"Naruto. I have an idea. We can look around the cave." Courtney began to pull him towards the pitch dark entrance of Granite Cave.

"No, I don't wanna! Courtney!" He tried breaking their conjoined hands. It was not very effective.

Entering the cave, Naruto felt a chill run up his spine at the ambient sounds and hushed Pokémon cries. Courtney stopped moving to fuss with her Team Magma clothing. That's when he heard the telltale sign of a pokéball opening.

"Num. Use Ember... slowly. Keep a constant stream to act as a light." Courtney instructed the large Numel easily. The Pokémon didn't hesitate to spew a thin stream of fire that served to work as a torch. "Naruto. Use your Numel. More light that way." Naruto had to give her credit for such an ingenious work around for not having Flash.

"Hey you two! Would you like for your Pokémon to be able to use the move Flash?!"A loud deep voice called out and Naruto had gripped Courtney's hand tighter. The admin of Team Magma held back a smile at his action. She felt good having him depend on her and she didn't know why.

A big burly man with a large hat and hiking equipment walked up to them. The light from her Numel was the only way they were able to make out his form. Naruto calmed down when he realized it was a person.

"I don't think our Pokémon are able to use that though." Naruto told the Hiker slowly.

"I see."

"..."

"..."

"So... is that all you wanted sir?" Naruto asked the man who was content with staring at them.

"My purpose is to allow trainers Pokémon to learn Flash. If you cannot utilize this move, you are worthless to me." The Hiker dryly told Naruto.

"Hey, we don't need you anyway! My partner here is smart enough to work around that." Naruto defended them both. They weren't worthless. Was every trainer a dick outside of Petalburg? Naruto knew if he dealt with these people as a ten year old he'd be in a lot more trouble.

Courtney enjoyed Naruto complimenting her for a third time today.

"Good for you. Move along. I have my own duty." The Hiker stepped back to lean against the cave wall right by the entrance. His gaze shifted from Naruto's to the pitch dark. The big man didn't even pay any attention to them.

"Asshole... anyway Courtney. Let me call Numel out." Reaching to his belt, it only took a second to send his shiny Numel out.

"Hey girl! You mind giving us a light here? Look at Num over there and copy what he's doing." Naruto's newest Pokémon watched the other Numel lazily performing a small Ember stream. Giving the Pokémon equivalent of a shrug, which was an odd bodily movement, Naruto's Numel copied the action.

"Very good. Come Naruto... let's go deeper." Courtney started to pull him towards a random direction.

"How do we even know Steven is in here? I mean this is the last place to check... How do you know where we are going? Do you think there are any ghost types in here?" The questions came spilling out of Naruto. Courtney turned her head and Naruto saw the small smile on her face due to the combined Numel fire.

"Naruto. You are mine. I'll protect you from the big bad ghosts."

"That's didn't even answer my questions ya know..." Naruto continued to be pulled along by the smaller girl.

It only took a few minutes for them to reach a small ladder that led deeper into Granite Cave.

"Num. Come back for a second..." Courtney recalled her Pokémon and started to proceed down the ladder. Naruto didn't get her. She was confused about basic things half the time but a creaky old ladder in a pitch dark cave didn't make her think twice. Recalling his own Numel, he followed after her. The air felt colder as he went down the ladder. He hated it.

'Seriously why does Jiraiya's Gengar have a camera at all times?! How the hell does it know how to use it?'

"Naruto. Send Numel back out. Stay close... there's multiple paths. Be careful." Courtney directed him as he stepped off the ladder.

"Courtney, I know to be careful obviously. Did you really think-" He face planted onto the ground after tripping over a rock hard object.

Courtney and her Numel both appeared amused.

"... Not a word Courtney."

"A word."

"Oh you think you're so cute huh? What the hell did I trip over anyway..." Focusing on the ground, he was barely able to make out pale blue eyes staring back at him. "... Hey little buddy." Naruto crouched to get closer to the Pokémon he recognized. The reason behind his recognition was easy. Steven Stone had one like this.

"Aron right? I'm sorry for tripping over you. I hope you're alright." He reached a hand out to rub the small Pokémon's armored head. The Pokémon was covered with plates of grey armor that was riddled with holes. A single blunt spike protruded from its back, directly behind its rather large head. Naruto noticed a small amount of chipping on Aron's armor, he hoped it wasn't from his tripping incident.

Aron tilted its uniquely shaped head at his question, the Pokémon was rooted in place.

"Naruto. Let us move on." Courtney told him as she stood alongside the two Numel.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought at the Pokémon in front of him. A smile overtook his features at a certain line of thinking. Steven's Aggron was able to give his dad's team a huge amount of trouble...

"Aron. What do you say to joining me?" His words echoed around the silent cave. Courtney watched with interest now. Did her partner deem this little Pokémon as efficient for his team?

Aron finally moved and planted its small legs firmly on the ground. Naruto began to get excited now, he knew what that meant for the Pokémon.

"Numel! We are going to battle! Let's show Aron what we can do." Naruto called out to the formerly lazy Numel. Sneasel wouldn't be needed right now, even though he knew she'd be angry later.

Numel moved in front of Naruto in the small enclosed area of Granite Cave. Aron's pale blue eyes locked on the Numel.

"Start with an Ember!" The shiny Pokémon only hesitated for a second before following Naruto's command. This was Numel's first battle after all. Spitting a steam of fire at the small Aron, the iron armor Pokémon didn't attempt to dodge.

Once the small amount of flames covered Aron, Naruto noticed movement. Bursting through Numel's attack with a glowing white head, Aron wasted no time in reaching Numel and bashing its armored clad dome against the shiny. Naruto's eyes were wide, that was a pretty strong Headbutt. Numel was pushed back towards Courtney at the fierce hit. The Pokémon looked a bit dazed.

"Numel! Snap out of it and try Magnitude."Naruto didn't want to take any chances with Aron fleeing. Numel shook off the daze and slammed down onto the ground with enough force to make the cave shake briefly.

As the ground began to crack around the Aron, the smaller Pokémon began to slam its own body against the ground as rocks were quickly hurled at the Numel. Due to Numel still creating the small fissure, the Rock Tomb reached it easily. There was no way to dodge that one. Naruto scowled at the entrapment of rocks surrounding Numel. The camel-like Pokémon was obviously hurt from that move and Magnitude was all but cancelled.

"Numel. Focus Energy." Naruto needed to knock it out in one move. The Aron was obviously not weak despite its stature. A faint white glow surrounded Numel despite the pain the Pokémon felt from the previous rock type move. Aron continued to watch the Pokémon with a calculating look in its pale eyes.

"Ember once more!" Numel hesitated for a second due to the little effect it had on Aron before. Trusting her new trainer, she opened her mouth and fired off the attack. The bright red spitfire looked a bit more intense.

Naruto's previous worry turned into a smirk. This was good. 'A critical hit.' He knew trainers underutilized moves like Focus Energy. Not him though, he believed this made a difference.

The Aron began to back away slightly from the onslaught of flames before they succeeded in pushing the iron armored Pokémon into the cave wall.

Pressed against the wall, Aron somehow still hung on regardless of the previous attack. Naruto let his mind wonder to Aron's and their abilities... Sturdy! It could survive a move that would otherwise guarantee a knock out. Eyeing his surroundings that were lit from the lingering flames, Naruto noticed some hanging rocks above Aron and there was no way Ember would work on the glaring Pokémon a third time.

"Before it gets a chance, Numel, Tackle on that wall!" Naruto pointed at the wall behind the Aron. Courtney was confused at his command, why would Numel attack a wall? Naruto's started to grin harder as he noticed the move Aron was preparing. He's seen this one before. Rock Slide. This was a good idea and honestly Aron seemed pretty capable on its own but Naruto had an advantage due to the cave right now. The rocks above the Aron started to shake from the pressure of the Pokémon's move.

Numel bypassed the Aron and slammed directly into the wall, luckily the Pokémon was sturdy enough to shrug off the damage of hitting the rock wall.

Just as the Rock Slide would be sent towards Numel, two small rocks from above bonked the Aron on the armored head. Normally this would do no damage, especially with that armor. However...

'Sturdy has one downside." Naruto watched the Aron's Rock Slide die out, the small Pokémon was laid out on the ground with swirls in its blue eyes. One small move was all it took after the ability sturdy kicked in. Those rocks did their job well. Wasting no time, Naruto dug into his bag and threw out whatever ball he could grab first. A green and brown striped nest ball was sent directly at the prone Aron.

Watching the ball hit the Pokémon with his breath held, Naruto was worried. He knew nest ball's weren't the best when it came to catching Pokémon that actually put up a fight.

One... two...three! The small click of the ball locking made Naruto jump in the air and move towards his Numel happily. He never actually caught a Pokémon of his own before, this felt great to him. Sneasel practically forced herself into a ball and Vibrava was a gift from his father as a small Trapinch. Numel was also given to him. So this Aron was special now too.

"Numel! You did it! We caught Aron!" Naruto rubbed the somewhat tired Numel on the head lightly. The Pokémon moved into his touch with a small cry of happiness. "Get some rest girl, I'm sure Courtney's Numel can provide enough light in here." He reached for her ball slowly and Numel didn't disagree. That Rock Tomb affected the Pokémon more than anything.

Reaching the pokéball, Naruto crouched and picked it up gently. Clipping it onto his belt he patted it slowly. Small amounts of clapping reached his ears as it bounced around the cave walls.

"Very good use of the environment. I am proud." Courtney told him as her Numel stood to her side.

"Thanks Courtney! Aron's an amazing Pokémon and that little guy was able to almost knock out Numel." His team was shaping up to be interesting. A small part of his mind was excited at the prospect of defeating his father with this team. Aron just added another resistance to Minato's team... this was good.

"Naruto? We should move on... who knows what ghost types... are here?" Courtney told him slowly and he moved to her side in a snap. She struggled to keep her smile down again, especially when he latched onto her hand this time.

All according to her plan.

"Y-You're right. Lead the way my admin!"

Courtney really could get used to that.

* * *

Steven Stone, the champion of Hoenn, sat in the deepest part of Granite Cave and studied the walls with certain scrutiny. The man ran a hand through his icy blue hair and his eyes, of the same color, scanned over the cave paintings before him. He was a collector of rare items and artifacts. Stones were his specialty and that earned many laughs from his friends and colleagues. However, being a quiet and easy going man, he never felt offended by the picking fun at his last name.

The beautiful painting before him pictured Pokémon straight out of legends. These colossal beast seemed to be doing battle for their own reasons. The forms of the legendaries are what caught his eyes the most. While records of the mythical Kyogre and Groudon exist, he's never come across a description that depicted them like this. His hand rose up to the small pin that decorated his sleek charcoal colored jacket. The symbol on the Pokémon... was that mega-

"It was not a ghost! It was probably that Hiker from before dammit!" A voice that Steven immediately recognized yelled out.

"... Keep holding my hand. Just in case." Now that voice he couldn't put a name to. It sounded strange to him. Robotic in a way. Although there was certainly underlying emotion for her companion who he considered his nephew. Steven wasn't even aware that Naruto would be out of Petalburg and this voice certainly didn't belong to his mother.

Entering the same room as him came the sight of two teenagers hand in hand. Quirking up a blue eyebrow at that, Steven took in their appearances some more. Naruto looked the same facial wise, the same set of scars and hair similar to his father. The outfit. The jacket's horned hood was down but Steven felt this had to be a joke? That insignia. The big 'M' shaped directly onto his chest. He didn't even pay mind to the fact that Naruto's hoodie was rather short. Narrowing his eyes very slightly, he looked to the girl who was holding Naruto's hand tightly. The same color scheme and insignia on the lapel of her jacket. This... what was his nephew doing?

"Uncle Steven!" Naruto shouted as he stared pulling Courtney along with him. A silver briefcase was held in his other hand as he dashed towards the man he looked up to.

"... Naruto? Why are you here?" Steven withheld the other questions that would come out in time.

"Wow. Not excited to see me?" Naruto frowned at the man slightly, feeling that Steven was tense. Steven began to smile, a smile that earned him many fans in Hoenn and outside of it. As soon as Naruto reached him, the taller man stuck a hand out and messed with Naruto's spiky locks.

"Of course I am. I have to wonder why you're in Granite Cave with a... partner?" Steven caught the purple haired girls attention and she tilted her head at him. No emotion was present on her face and it made him uneasy.

"Oh! Wait..." Naruto dug through his bag after placing the briefcase down and held out a fancy letter to the older man. "This is from your father. He wanted me to deliver it to you. We couldn't find you anywhere else in Dewford so this was the only option left. It makes sense that you'd be here, I know how much you like rocks and stones." Naruto cheekily told him, earning another round of hair ruffling as Steven took the letter. Naruto swatted the hand away lightly, he wasn't a kid anymore!

"I see. Thank you for the delivery. I'm sure my father could have waited, but I appreciate the hastiness." Steven cleared his throat as he had a question on his mind. "Now... who is this Naruto? I don't believe she's from Petalburg?" Arceus knows Kushina would not enjoy the way this girl was attached to her son.

"No actually. This is Courtney! She's my... partner." Naruto presented the girl to Steven who felt a bit uneasy at her eyes.

"I am Courtney. Naruto is mine." The current champion of Hoenn took in the sight of his nephew in all but blood rubbing the back of his head with a flushed face as the girl hung onto his arm.

"Do your parents know of your partner Naruto?" Steven figured they probably didn't know about a lot. Judging by the symbol on Naruto's clothing that is.

"Uh... no? Steven please! Don't tell my mom!" Naruto's face paled again. "I didn't call her today! Oh no!" He started to have a small breakdown as he imagined his mother's reaction. Courtney started poke at his side quickly with her free hand. Steven watched curiously. How close were these two?

"Courtney? What're you doing?" Naruto broke out of his crisis to question the admin.

"Tickling. I want to tickle you like you did to me..." She continued to poke him in the side repeatedly. Naruto started grinning and broke their held hands to attack her as well.

Steven Stone knew how Naruto was. The boy was bright and warm but there was a side to him that was resentful and negative. He was no psychologist and even he could see the problem Naruto held with his father. There was also the fact that he was supposed to leave on his Pokémon journey six years ago... alongside his friends. Recalling the memory of a ten year old Naruto waiting by the window of his house in excitement for his best friends only to be disappointed pulled at Steven's heart still. Then the constant comparisons and critique he received due to his father when in public... Naruto had his own set of issues to deal with. That's why the scene before him made him feel conflicted. Naruto's genuine laughter as he played around with this girl, Courtney, who Steven knew was connected to Team Magma.

"Naruto... Naruto stop. Stop. No more." Courtney managed to tell him through her laughter. Naruto stopped tickling the girl again only to send an embarrassed look Steven's way. He didn't mean to do that in front of someone he called Uncle.

"Sorry..." He told the older man quietly and Steven chuckled lightly.

"Don't apologize. It's nice to see you in such good spirits. I do have to wonder... where is this journey of yours taking you? Naruto?" Steven asked him with a gaze that made Naruto want to avert his eyes. Did he know about Team Magma?

Naruto realized this was a way out of this Team Magma business. Steven could certainly take on Courtney in a battle and any other Team Magma admin, grunt or leader. He could reveal their plan to Steven right now, hand the briefcase over and return home to Petalburg like nothing ever happened. He'd tell Kushina that his journey was a failure and continue to live his days with no purpose besides his Pokémon.

Moving his head to Courtney's direction, her purple eyes were focused on only him. The smile on her face due to her previous laughter was contagious. He enjoyed being around her. Courtney was his only real friend anymore. Not counting his Pokémon. Courtney and Team Magma's plan was practically shoved onto him and he knew deep down why he was losing his reluctance. It was something different from his father. He wouldn't hurt innocent people or Pokémon when with this group and the whole drying the region out thing was crazy. But... it felt nice. Nice to have a purpose. Courtney already was important to him and he didn't want this girl to travel Hoenn alone. He had to be there for her. She really tried falling asleep on the floor of Petalburg Woods before their first meeting.

Looking back to Steven, his blue eyes hardened, and the region champion appeared to be a bit taken back. "Courtney and I are going around Hoenn. We are going to do whatever catches our eye and catch Pokémon along the way. Maybe I'll challenge a gym or two... who knows Uncle?" Naruto was sure of himself now. Steven remained silent for a few seconds before sticking a hand out at Naruto. The various silver rings decorating Steven's hand glimmered in the sunlight peeking through the cracked cave room.

"Very well. I expect a battle in the future my nephew. No matter which side we end up on, I'll help you no matter what." His words were somewhat cryptic causing Naruto to be a bit confused before accepting the hand. Shaking hands with Steven, Naruto gave his signature grin.

"Hehe. You and Dad aren't going to enjoy it when I'm wiping the floor with your teams." Naruto's words seemed arrogant, though Steven knew it was all in good fun.

"I hope so. It won't be easy though, I assure you." Steven broke the handshake to turn to the sole girl. "It was nice meeting you Courtney. Please take care of my brat of a nephew." He smirked at Naruto's annoyed expression.

"I will. I told you. He's mine." Courtney's words may have flown over Naruto's head, that was not the case for Steven. It seems Naruto attracted strange people.

"Good. Now run along you two. I have to study these paintings some more before heading out." Steven gestured to the cave mural. Naruto and Courtney gazed at the beautiful art with odd expressions, especially Courtney. The Team Magma admin made another note to inform Leader Maxie of this exact cave painting.

"See ya around Uncle!" Naruto picked up the briefcase and pulled a distracted Courtney along with him. Steven gave a lazy wave as he watched the pair back out of the room.

The deepest part of Granite Cave was silent as Steven lamented on this whole bizarre scenario. Naruto was playing a dangerous game here. Could he fully blame the boy? No. He couldn't blame him for finding purpose outside of something his father tried pushing him towards. Did he approve completely? No. Would he support his nephew though? The boy that would pull on his leg and ask to play with his Pokémon. The boy who claimed he'd take that champion title from him in the future before disregarding that path completely. Yes. He'd support him. In the right ways though.

Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a pitch black PokéNav. A few seconds later and a couple taps, he held the device up to speak into.

"Steven? What's the matter? Is this about the Battle Frontier?" The voice of his most valued friend spoke up.

"No. Not yet I'm afraid. This actually has to do with your son." Steven heard the line go silent.

"... Is he alright?" Minato's tone was easy to discern. He was worried.

"I think you'll need a drink for this one my friend."

This would be a long conversation.

* * *

**A/N - **Another chapter done. That'll wrap up Dewford basically, Slateport is coming up and the world opens up a lot more now. In canon the protagonist of the game would deliver the letter and goods, but May/Brendan are not main characters in this story. Side note, May's crush on Naruto is not going to progress beyond that. Naruto is strictly with Courtney and May is much younger than him.

I'm glad so many people enjoy how Courtney is lmao. She really is a precious socially stunted cinnamon roll as one reviewer said. Love that description.

Thanks for all the support and reviews people, it'll always be amazing to me.

Oh hey Pokémon Master's came out a couple days ago. Personally, I can only handle one gacha game at once. Dokkan Battle is the main consumer of my mobile gaming time lol. I did play Masters though and it seems... cool. Can't wait to reroll accounts for Cynthia. Although playing it makes me a bit more excited for Sword and Shield. Despite the controversies surrounding that game with the Dex and everything, I'm looking forward to it.

That's pretty much it for now! If I don't update next week, just like I said for my other story, I apologize in advance )':


	6. Rough Waters

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Pokémon!**

* * *

Minato Namikaze held a cup of steaming coffee to his lips with a shaky grip. Seated at the dining room table, he watched his wife hum to herself as she moved about the kitchen. Taking tiny sips of the caffeine, the former champion of the region felt dread creep up on him.

'Naruto... what are you doing?' Steven Stone told him how he met up with the boy. His son clad in the uniform of an organization that is threatening Hoenn's wellbeing. There were too many unknowns in this situation to jump to conclusions. Minato knew his son was smart, surely he wouldn't be a part of Team Magma without a fair reason.

While Naruto was already causing him problems despite having just left their home recently, the only other occupant of their residence was the one who scared Minato the most. Jiraiya ran off to fulfill his self appointed duty and Minato had no way to stop his old teacher. That left him with...

"Honey, breakfast is ready." Kushina placed a delicious smelling plate directly in front of him. His blue eyes took in her calm features. Minato truly loved his wife, she completed him. However, his wife's upbringing and temper made him hesitate in revealing anything to her about Naruto's situation. She wouldn't take it out on her son, she loved that boy more than anything, she'd focus her anger on the only available source.

'... Me ...' The former champion raised his utensils with a nervous smile. Kushina rose an eyebrow at her husband's actions.

"Minato? Is something wrong with the food?" Eyeing his plate, which was the same as hers, she questioned why the man seemed hesitant.

"N-No not at all dear. It looks great... haha." He was stuttering, and by the narrowing of her eyes, she picked up on it.

Placing her own fork and knife down before even getting a chance at using them, Kushina's eyes bore into her husbands.

"Are you hiding something from me, Minato?" Kushina knew Minato like the back of her hand. The man only stuttered when he was hiding something, he was never a good liar.

"Of course not! Why would you think of something like that?" Minato questioned her loudly, doing his best to hide his nervousness. The master Pokémon trainer's mind was moving at light speed to throw his wife off the trail.

Kushina rose from her seat and approached his own. Gripping the wooden chair, she used her strength and pulled it back, dragging Minato along the way. Blue eyes watched with growing concern that immediately turned to surprise when Kushina plopped down onto his lap.

"... Kushina?" What was her plan here?

Kushina tightened her legs around the lower body of her husband. Minato compared it to an Ariados capturing their prey. Red hair clouded his vision as she got closer to his ear, the prepared breakfast was now forgotten.

"Minato... tell me what you're hiding." The warm breath hitting his ear made him shudder. The tone of her voice could be considered sensual, but he knew his wife better than anybody. She would get her answer one way or another.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kushina!" His voice raised, showing his semi nervous demeanor slipping into full on panic.

"Mi-na-to..." Kushina whispered it and he bit his lip to hold back revealing anything.

'I'm strong. I'm one of the best trainers in the world. I can do this! I can do this!' He repeated that mantra like a prayer. His resolve would have held up, if Kushina didn't start gyrating her hips. Then came the nibbling on his earlobe.

'I... I can't do this...' The great 'Yellow Flash' was defeated easily. Out of all places it was at the breakfast table by his wife's seduction.

"Tell me what I need to know my love..."

Kushina's words were the final nail in the Cofagrigus. Or maybe it was the grinding, or the biting, he didn't know.

Minato was quick though, living up to the title he received for his battling. His eyes lit up as an excuse entered his mind. It was a way out of telling his wife for the time being. It also wasn't a complete lie and Naruto would be able to hopefully explain what he was doing to Minato before Kushina raised hell.

"Jiraiya is planning to find Naruto on his journey and get him laid. He keeps talking about how Hoenn girls are similar to the region. That's all I know!" Minato mentally offered an apology to his former teacher. Kushina's body locked up as she took in this new information.

"That disgusting old pervert..." She hissed that insult out into his ear. Now Minato shuddered for a different reason, fear. Fear for Jiraiya. And for himself when she inevitably found out the truth.

Kushina pecked him on the lips, before pulling back with her usual radiant smile. "See? Now that wasn't so hard was it honey? Eat your breakfast now, I think I might have to prepare for a little journey of my own..." Kushina released her hold on Minato and disregarded her own meal. Minato watched open mouthed as his wife retreated into the hallways of their home.

He didn't know why, but he felt that he made the entire situation even messier than before. Sitting in that chair, Minato ran a hand through his spiky hair and sighed deeply.

"I hope you aren't doing anything dangerous Naruto... who knows what that evil team is capable of..."

* * *

"Swim. You said you'll teach me." Courtney stood firm with her usual grip on Naruto. Having just departed from the jovial Captain Briney, the duo of Team Magma members finally made it to Slateport City. It was supposed to be the drop off point for the Devon Good's, but Naruto doubted the shipyard would be receiving them.

"Don't you want us to give this briefcase to Team Magma?" Naruto held the silver case up to her vision. Courtney broke eye contact for a mere second before finding his gaze once more.

"Later. I want you to teach me." Courtney was committed fully now. She was already neglecting her duties very slightly because of his involvement. Naruto sighed before looking around their current spot on the beach. It was still rather early but there appeared to be a fair amount of people around. Perhaps the beautiful weather and summer caused everyone to leave their homes early. Looking at his companion he nodded once, it couldn't hurt to teach her.

"Okay... see those buildings? They usually have locker rooms for changing. We can store the briefcase in one of our lockers" Naruto explained, to which Courtney understood easily. The sudden pulling on his arm made him curse his lack of hindsight. She was already dragging him towards the changing rooms, unperturbed about the signs labeling the rooms for genders.

"C-Courtney! You're taking me into the girls side ya know." Naruto planted his feet into the sandy ground to hold his position. Courtney frowned at him and realized no matter what strength she used, Naruto wouldn't budge.

"So? I already changed with you."

"I was unconscious, thanks to you, and there weren't other people around. There's probably a bunch of naked girls in there." Naruto pleaded his case, succeeding in stopping Courtney for the time being.

"Other girls... naked?" Courtney's question made him confused.

"Yeah. What else do you think people do in changing rooms?"

"You're my partner... these naked girls cannot see you." In only a second, Courtney was shoving him towards the side labeled for men. Naruto allowed her to move him, although he was becoming more embarrassed at her claims.

'She's... very possessive.' It was another quirk of Courtney's.

"I will be back. Please change. I want to swim with you." Her style of speech was rushed as she headed to the females side.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck before shrugging lightly. Deciding to change into the pair of swim trunks he carried in his bag, as all Hoenn natives were usually prepared to swim, he left the briefcase near the lockers.

'Eh... nobody will probably touch it.' Naruto disregarded any concern and stored his pokéball's in his locker. He was about to exit the small locker room when he froze. Sneasel...

Rushing to the locker, he pulled out her ball and quickly released her. A tackle to the chest knocked the air out of his lungs for a second as he held himself up. Sneasel was clinging to him and rambling on in her usual Pokémon speech.

Placing a hand on her head, he rubbed it soothingly, trying to pacify the Pokémon. "Sneasel I'm sorry. I know you hate staying in there all the time. How's about you come swimming with me... and Courtney?" The sharp claw Pokémon's eyes lit up when he mentioned himself, but Courtney's inclusion made her scowl.

Reluctantly, due to Courtney, Sneasel acknowledged his question with a bob of the head. Naruto grinned and situated the Pokémon onto his bare shoulder. He felt good to be out of those Team Magma clothes for the time being, even though he was even more exposed now.

Leaving the locker/changing room that Slateport luckily had along the beach, Naruto breathed in deeply. The smell of the sea nearby as the sun shined down onto him... this was what he was used to as a resident of Hoenn, he loved this. Running his gaze over various people enjoying the weather on the beach, he was distracted when he heard the sound of a door closing to his left.

Turning his head, he was treated to the sight of Courtney in her own bathing suit. It wasn't anything lavish or extravagant. A purple bikini that fit amazingly covered her body. The bikini top snugly held her chest while the bottoms squeezed her lower half perfectly. Naruto had to use every ounce of willpower available to keep his eyes on hers. Courtney walked over to him in a flash. She studied him as one would expect from someone raised by a scientist. Ignoring the hissing Pokémon on his shoulder, Courtney observed the shirtless form of her partner.

A pair of knee length orange swim trunks covered his legs, leaving his upper body uncovered for all to see. Courtney didn't know why the sight of his athletic body made her stomach tingle, and the dusting of red on his cheeks made a sense of pride blossom in her chest.

Sneasel watched her trainer and her trainers extra baggage look each other over. She did not care for this girl. As a Pokémon, one who proudly has been with Naruto for far longer than this weird girl, Sneasel had high standards for who her trainer should associate with. Courtney was not one of them. Sneasel, being quite intelligent, comprised a mental list of those she'd rather not have _her_ trainer come to contact with. Courtney sat above two names that she loathed. Sasuke and Sakura. The thought of those two would have ruined Sneasel's entire day, if it weren't for Naruto reaching up and holding her in his arms.

Naruto chuckled as he watched his first Pokémon squirm against his hold. Not that he knew it, but Sneasel was quite embarrassed from being this close to her trainers bare upper body. They may have been partners for years, but Naruto's actions still prompted these types of reactions from the dark/ice type.

Courtney resisted the temptation to frown as she looked at the duo. Naruto was supposed to be focusing on her, not his Pokémon. Reaching out and securing his arm, she pulled it into her chest, thinking nothing of her action since she's been doing that constantly lately. Naruto on the other hand was wide eyed. Yes she's held his arm close, but never when dressed like this. Feeling his arm pressed against her pronounced cleavage, Naruto was not used to anything like this.

"Naruto. Swim... I want you to teach me." Courtney may have wanted his attention solely on her, yet at the same time she truly was curious about swimming. Leader Maxie never let her near the seas, and being a Hoenn native, there was a sense of longing. A longing that Maxie despised, due to his apparent disgust with the water.

Sneasel glared at the purple haired admin before placing herself on Naruto's shoulder. She'd let this girl swim with her trainer, but she won't make it easy! A smirk befitting her lineage of fellow Sneasel's bloomed onto the Pokémon's face. She was an ice type... and they were indeed going into the water.

Naruto didn't notice his plotting partner Pokémon as Courtney began dragging him to the ocean for an impromptu lesson. She stopped right before the shoreline where the rising water could barely touch their feet. Looking up at her grunt, Courtney waited for his direction.

Naruto scratched at his scarred cheek with his available hand before clearing his throat. "Okay, follow after me. I've never taught anybody how to swim..." Naruto decided to lead her now, interlocking her fingers with his own, he tried bringing her closer to the water.

Courtney didn't move.

Naruto pulled on her hand again.

He got the same result.

Sneasel was snickering at the girl's apparent fear.

"Courtney? Are you alright?" Naruto felt her grip intensify to the point where it was beginning to hurt.

"I... I am... scared." Courtney put a title to the emotion she was feeling. Naruto smiled softly at the nervous admin.

"I know it's scary to get in the ocean after not knowing how to swim. I'm sorry we don't have a pool or something to start out with... but don't worry, as long as I'm with you, nothing will happen. I won't let you go Courtney." Naruto reassured her easily.

"You won't let me go?" Courtney wanted to clarify his claim.

"Nope. Never."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Never... ever?"

Naruto huffed playfully as their exchange continued. Sometimes Courtney acted childish. Pulling her close, he gestured towards an irate Sneasel to jump off his shoulder.

"Yes Courtney, never ever. Now then, hold onto me, I'll move us out a bit deeper." Naruto was glad the waves were so calm today. The ocean wasn't opportune for teaching a person to swim but it is the same way he learned many years ago.

Courtney moved with him at the pace of a Slakoth. Sneasel already jumped into the cool sea to float and watch her trainer. Naruto brought them out to where the water reached just above his knee. Since Courtney was shorter than he was, it was slightly more difficult for her.

"See? You made it this far. Do you think you can handle more?" Naruto held both of her hands in his own as he walked backwards into the sea.

"... Yes. Don't let go." Courtney wasn't looking him in the eye anymore, she was concentrating on moving her legs through the thigh deep water. Naruto shook his head in amusement as he continued moving back.

'I have to make sure I can still stand before I try teaching her how to actually swim...' Naruto didn't want to go out too deep, as it was her first time.

They came to a stop when the water reached just below Courtney's bust. Naruto cleared whatever dirty thoughts he had at seeing the fabric of her bikini become wet.

"Courtney, I want you to try treading water here. Like I said, I'll hold onto you every step of the way. Try kicking your legs out underwater to keep yourself up." Naruto began their lesson in swimming with the basics. She needed to be able to stay above the water before thinking about actual swimming. "You can't let your fear get to you. You'll never be able to float or swim if you're worried the whole time."

"What if I drown? Naruto... I'm scared." Courtney displayed her fear again.

"You won't. I'm here Courtney, if you fall under, I'll be there to pick you back up." He reassured her for the second time.

"Okay..." Courtney raised her legs to begin kicking. As it was already becoming a challenge to stand on the sandy sea floor, she only had two options. Stay in the shallow areas where she could stand and never truly experience swimming or face her fear. Her purple eyes caught the proud look Naruto was sending her way and her heart beat faster. Naruto...

Sneasel grumbled as she watched the two get lost in their own little world. Originally she planned to maybe fire off a couple subtle ice type moves into the water and scare the girl. That plan went out the window when she saw how Naruto was around Courtney.

It brought a bitter feeling to the Pokémon's chest but Sneasel knew this might be best for Naruto. Even if she didn't want her trainer to bother with a person like Courtney, Naruto needed this. Besides his Pokémon and family, he had no one. Friends she's seen him with have come and gone, never interacting or visiting Hoenn again.

Pokémon were intelligent creatures, with psychic types even able to communicate via telepathy. Not to mention the various legendaries that could supposedly communicate with humans. That's why Sneasel could understand her partners feelings. It hurt when she realized how affected Naruto was by being alone. He was never alone in the sense of having family, but they couldn't fill the hole he had for friendship.

Sneasel continued to float peacefully for the next ten minutes before seeing Naruto splash Courtney lightly, getting the admin to pout as water hit her face. As he was chuckling, Courtney released her grip from his hand and fell backwards. Naruto was shocked before worryingly leaning forward to grab her. Courtney's pale arms shot out of the water and caught Naruto off guard. It seemed like the girl picked up on treading water fast, as her fears began to fade away.

They both popped out of the water, with Naruto glaring at the smiling Courtney. As Naruto was about to start lecturing the girl on pretending to fall/drown, Courtney began to giggle in her strange way. Sneasel's trainer felt his own lips pull up at the state of his admin. Soon his own laughter joined hers and Sneasel realized something in that moment.

Naruto was genuinely happy. Happy with such an odd girl.

As his ace, his best Pokémon, Sneasel would put up with the girl. That didn't mean she had to enjoy spending time around the Team Magma admin, but for Naruto, she'll try.

A small part of Sneasel wondered how her trainers mother would react to how close Naruto was becoming with this girl.

Her trainers family was just as weird as Courtney.

* * *

"I am tired." Courtney sat on the sand, uncaring of her disheveled appearance. Her hair was sticking to her face and her swimsuit still soaked by the salty water.

Naruto laid down next to her, grinning up at the clear sky with Sneasel on his chest. "You did a good job Courtney, you may not be able to swim fully, but we are going around Hoenn right? There's plenty more time to get experience."

Courtney smiled at his praise, already feeling warmer from his words. "Yes. We will get more experience. Thank you. My Naruto." Naruto didn't think too hard on how she addressed him, considering how she viewed their partnership. Raising a hand he shot her a cheeky thumbs up.

"No problem. You're not a bad student, even if you pretended to drown. That's so not cool Courtney..."

"I trust you." Her response made him lean up and stare quizzically. Seeing as Naruto didn't understand, she spoke once more. "I wouldn't get hurt. Not if you're with me. I trust you."

It was Naruto's turn for his body to feel warm. He's never had someone trust in him like this... he also acknowledged the fact that he is attracted to Courtney. That thought worried and excited him. Finally a girl who didn't care about his father's legacy, who didn't care about his name... she just liked him. She liked _Naruto_.

"I trust you too Courtney. Partners till the end right?" He held a fist out towards her and much to his surprise she understood the gesture. Bumping her smaller fist against his own, her eyes glinted with foreign emotions.

"Till the end..."

Naruto laid his head back and let his eyes shift to the other beach goers. Children, teenager and adults populated the beach now. Some were even partaking in Pokémon battles. The Team Magma members sat in a comfortable silence and let the sun hit their drying bodies.

Courtney shuffled closer to the boy she was becoming attached to. She almost snuggled into his side as they felt a small fatigue hit them from their swimming. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she let her eyes close slowly. Naruto watched her actions with a tiny smile, again not knowing how to react. This was all new to him, and he couldn't deny his happiness when around Courtney. A few moments later, his eyes closed. He joined her peacefully, napping together on the beach.

A somewhat sharp tapping on his chest and the cries of a Pokémon alerted Naruto. Bright blue eyes took in the sight of his Sneasel pointing and speaking in her Pokémon tongue. Sneasel realized her trainer was struggling to wake up. Grimacing she prepared a weak thin Ice Beam that impacted with Naruto's face. That certainly got him up. Naruto was about to complain before he noticed her pointing. Following the claw he witnessed a man, clad in a blue pirate themed outfit, running into the main city with a briefcase.

A briefcase...

'Wait a minute... that's ours!' Naruto stood up before noticing Courtney was still asleep. Sneasel was grabbing his leg, in a way to tell him to get moving. 'I don't have time to change or get our Pokémon... dammit all.' Bending down, he lifted Courtney bridal style and Sneasel took off in the direction of the man. Naruto cursed under his breath when he noticed the looks people shot their way. Holding Courtney tightly, he ran full speed ahead.

Naruto has been to Slateport City quite a bit in his childhood, meaning he knew of the direction the Team Aqua member was making his way towards. 'A museum... why?' He didn't have time to ponder it as he felt Courtney start to stir in his arms.

Courtney woke up to the sound of Naruto's increasing heart beat in her ears. Then she noticed her position. She didn't panic or anything of the sort, but she was confused.

"Naruto? Why are we running?" She noticed his facial expression carrying signs of anxiousness.

"Team Aqua. They somehow got the briefcase from the locker rooms! Sneasel saw the guy and we are following."

"... You did put it in the lockers right?"

Naruto avoided looking down at his held companion, hiding his shame.

"Naruto..."

"I left it right by the locker..."

A soft hit on his still naked chest surprised him.

"Bad grunt. We need those... for Leader Maxie."

Naruto felt a spike of annoyance as he kept running towards the museum entrance.

"Naruto? We are running through town. With no clothes." Courtney's observation was true.

"The city is connected to the beach, there's a lot of people who do this. Trust me."

One look around their surroundings confirmed that Naruto and Courtney were the only two in the main city of Slateport running around in bathing suits.

"... I trust you."

Naruto pulled her closer to his chest, making her face flush. Only a few seconds later they reached the museum, and much to Naruto's shock, a whole brigade of Team Aqua members filled out the area.

Entering the museum, Sneasel stuck close to her trainer, especially due to the many sets of eyes that locked onto him.

"... Excuse me? Are you here to visit? We have a strict 'no shirt, no shoes, no service' policy." A woman dressed up in professional clothing called out to Naruto. Naruto's temper started flaring, mostly due to the still fleeing Aqua member.

"Lady, we have important business in this museum." He left the reason vague and that didn't help to convince the woman.

"I'm sorry, that's our policy. Do you have the required amount of 50 pokédollars?"

Naruto swore again when he realized it wasn't a free exhibit. Such a cheap price and he had nothing on him. The Team Aqua grunt was out of sight now and Courtney started to wiggle in his arms.

"If you do not have the amount and try to enter... that is trespassing. I will hold you accountable for your actions young man." Naruto didn't understand how the woman was fine with at a squad of Team Aqua entering, but she was threatening him.

"Naruto... we need that briefcase..."

Naruto knew they didn't have time to return to the beach. He had no money on him and these Team Aqua members certainly wouldn't help him out. Judging by the way they were either chuckling or giggling at his problem.

"I suggest you leave young man." He was out of options.

"I am Naruto Namikaze. I'm here as my father requested. Minato Namikaze, former regional champion."

The laughter from the Team Aqua grunts ceased and the woman behind the desk was stunned. Courtney watched Naruto's face sour, as if the last few sentences physically hurt him.

"M-Minato Namikaze?! I am so sorry young man... you may enter. The regional champion and his family are always welcome in these establishments... free of charge!" The worker wanted no potential issue with a family member of Hoenn's top battler. Minato held a lot of power besides his Pokémon.

Most of the general public were clueless as to who Naruto was until he introduced himself. It's been quite sometimes since he's been on TV or in pictures with his father. He was always, quite literally, overshadowed by his father. Their similar physical features aside, without the name "Namikaze" attached to him, he was just another person in Hoenn.

Naruto walked through the parted Team Aqua crowd, still carrying Courtney with Sneasel at his side. The random grunts didn't know of their allegiance to Team Magma thanks to the lack of clothing. Both Courtney and Sneasel didn't enjoy the expression on Naruto's face. His sour expression changed to one of disgust, showing how what he said to that woman affected him.

Courtney couldn't form the words to call out to him, he felt significantly colder than he ever was. Even when he was angry at her after the whole 'drugging' incident.

Naruto ascended the stairs to the second story of the Slateport museum. More Team Aqua grunts watched him wearily, but he wasn't worried. He's seen what these trainers were capable of. Sneasel could hold her own easily.

In the corner of the room, harassing another well dressed man, were two grunts. One holding the silver briefcase and the other smirking at their supposed victory. Naruto closed the distance easily and coughed to garner their attention.

"... What the hell do you want? Why are two teenagers fresh off the beach bothering us?" The grunt holding the briefcase glared at the duo and Sneasel.

"That briefcase. I don't know how you knew where it was placed but return it to me right now and I won't crush you both here." The delivery of that threat was venomous, and Courtney wasn't a fan of his changed behavior.

'Is this the cost of making him... work for Team Magma?' That line of thinking made her stomach turn.

"Oh yeah? You and your little girlfriend should just go back to playing in the sand. Leave us grownups alone." Team Aqua grunt number two taunted him.

"Sneasel. Get ready." Everyone watched the small feline Pokémon snarl at the grunts who insulted her trainer.

"Hah! You want a two versus one kid? I can tell you this won't go well." They were cocky. This was good. Naruto knew what Pokémon these grunts had. Courtney's battle told him enough. Naruto remained unflinching.

Snorting, the two Team Aqua grunts were about to call out their Poochyena and Zubat combination before loud footsteps stopped everyone.

Naruto turned to the noise and sized up the newcomer. A large tanned muscular man was approaching the little group. The Team Aqua bandana proudly displayed upon his head. His body covered by a tight blue swimsuit with a rugged torn black cape around his waist. A large gold anchor hung around his neck, holding a peculiar stone in the center. The man's face was rough, with a well maintained beard and amused black eyes.

"Well now I've seen it all! After that little showing downstairs, Naruto Namikaze... to have you interfering with my little group, it's a privilege. Though I expected someone a bit more intimidating. Nothin' like your father are ya? No offense." The larger man eyed Naruto head to toe. "Having a beach date with your... girlfriend?" The previous amused eyes hardened when he took notice of Courtney. "You think I don't know who that little brat is? Maxie's runt." Naruto furrowed his brow at his assessment. How did he know?

"... Archie ... Team Aqua's leader." Courtney whispered out, making Naruto whip his head back towards the now named Archie.

"I'd say it's a pleasure runt, but we both know that's a lie. Where's that dork of a leader that you always followed around?" Archie rubbed his chin thoughtfully and narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Namikaze... don't tell me?" The way the kid was holding Maxie's brat close, the interfering with Team Aqua...

"You joined Team Magma?"

Naruto didn't need to answer for Archie to put the facts together. All these variables added up. One of the grunts recently spoke about a 'cool blond guy' in Team Magma. It seemed Minato Namikaze's only child had picked the wrong side.

"Kick his ass boss!"

"Show this kid why he shouldn't mess with Team Aqua!"

Sneasel snarled viciously at the foolish grunts, shutting them up in an instant.

"You know what... I didn't come here for a battle but now that the champions son is here... and he's with Team Magma? This is a win in my book. I'll battle you instead of my underlings. It'll be interesting to see how I compare to the legacy of the Yellow Flash. Hehehe." Archie's cocky voice challenged him.

"Naruto... he's on the same level as Leader Maxie... I don't know if you-" Courtney's warning went over his head.

"You're on." Naruto wasn't thinking straight. Courtney could see that clearly. Her chest tightened at his grim visage. Why was he acting like this? Running the data she collected through her head, she tried to understand why he was rushing into things.

'Namikaze... his father... he's doing this because of his father?' No, that wasn't right. There was another reason. Courtney felt this whole situation was getting out of hand. The admin of Team Magma tried getting his attention, but he wasn't responding.

"Sneasel."

The call made the small Pokémon stand in front of him protectively. Courtney was beginning to feel even worse now... he didn't have his team. Vibrava, Numel and Aron. They were in the locker. She was about to remind him before Archie let loose a loud laugh.

"That's it?! That's your Pokémon? A tiny Sneasel? Where's those powerhouse Pokémon your dad was known for?" Archie's mockery made Naruto's hands tremble as they still held Courtney close. "Whatever kid. Don't come crying to me when I send you back home to daddy!" Archie flung out his own Pokémon and what appeared could only be described as a large pile of purple sludge.

"Alright Muk! Let's show the little upstart the power of Team Aqua!" Archie's words prompted agreement from his grunts who shouted passionately.

"Yes! You go boss!"

"Amazing! He's leading with Muk!"

Naruto felt something stir deep inside of him. He couldn't place a name on the emotion for the time being, but he shook his head and steeled his resolve.

"Sneasel... Double Team." Naruto's Pokémon didn't hesitate to start moving at extreme speeds, creating afterimages that would hope to throw Muk off. Archie chuckled under his breath.

"Muk, how's about we show him Minimize?" The purple sludge moved its large body to acknowledge the command. Strangely its body seemed to shrink and expand rapidly. Naruto kept his gaze trained on the opposing Pokémon.

Courtney tried curling up closer to him. This... this wasn't good. She trusted Naruto. She believed in Naruto but... he couldn't win this. Courtney knew how strong Archie was, as a direct rival to Leader Maxie, the man was not a slouch in battling. His Pokémon were all strong in their own right and she caught sight of the special gem attached to his anchor.

"Sneasel! Quick Attack into Dark Pulse! Don't give it a chance!" Naruto roared out his command to his ace.

Archie crossed his arms with a large smirk. He'd admit, it's an interesting tactic to overwhelm a Pokémon, but Archie wasn't any regular trainer.

"Muk. Minimize again."

Muk repeated the same movement as previously performed just as Sneasel reached the poison type. The combination attack Naruto commanded perfectly missed the Pokémon it targeted.

"Counter it. Poison Jab." Sneasel didn't get the opportunity to move away from the Muk as a thin line of poison jabbed into her side, sending her flying away. The Double Team boost didn't save her from the attack. Archie chuckled once again.

"Kid. My Pokémon aren't at the level of some wimpy trainers or even gym leaders. I've had em' since I was a boy like yourself. I hope you got more on your team than that tiny Sneasel."

Naruto grit his teeth, trying to remain calm and not let his emotions affect his thoughts in battle. That was battling 101.

Courtney hated this. Her Naruto wasn't supposed to feel so cold. Despite the warmth holding her body, she felt the bitter cold bite at her exposed skin.

"Use Agility consecutively Sneasel." Naruto had a small plan. Knowing Muk generally lacked speed, there was no way Sneasel could be hit if he kept stacking her speed and evasion.

"You've got a good head on those shoulders when it comes to tactics. Even if you manage to take out Muk... what will you do about my other Pokémon?"

Courtney noticed Maxie didn't call out a command for Muk, was he letting Naruto control the fight?

"Sneasel, get in close and use Ice Beam from multiple directions." He had to overwhelm this absolute unit of a Muk.

The dark grin that covered Archie's face invoked dread in Courtney. The attacks from Sneasel actually connected. Naruto felt his confidence coming back as the Muk was forced to endure the ice type move onslaught.

Sneasel moved around the poison type fluidly, almost like she rehearsed this. A fact that wasn't far from the truth. Naruto spent many weeks going over battle tactics and creative combination to surprise trainers.

"Sneasel! Move in with Feint Attack!" Sneasel struck the Muk viciously, and the sludge Pokémon cried out at the sharp claws were brought down upon it. Archie still watched calmly.

"End it now... Beat Up!_" _The finishing blow should knock that Muk out cold. It was then that Naruto noticed the look on Archie's face. The man looked fine with the proceeding events, adding to Naruto's frustration.

"You gonna do anything you pirate wannabe?! Sneasel's going to knock that Muk out in a second!" Naruto taunted the man, trying to regain some of the vigor and attitude he was known for.

Archie chuckled lowly at the boy.

Sneasel got closer to the Muk, claws brimming with dark energy.

"Muk. Self Destruct." A bright light overtook the Pokémon much to Naruto's horror.

Courtney would never forget the look on Naruto's face when Sneasel was thrown away by the explosion.

Archie's uproarious laughter filled the now deathly silent museum...

* * *

**A/N - **Yo! Sorry for the long wait on the update people. Just like I said for my other story, I've been swamped with things lately and I'll try to write whenever I can.

My thoughts behind why a Muk of all things can do this to Naruto's supposed trained Sneasel. I'm using an 'endgame' Archie and Maxie here. Their Pokémon won't be weak, and they certainly won't only have 3-4. They have a full team. Naruto wasn't think straight the whole time and paid the price.


	7. Oh Joy!

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Pokémon!**

* * *

The mocking laughter that belonged to the leader of Team Aqua bounced around the walls of the museum. Archie returned Muk to its pokéball in an instant as he watched Naruto scramble over to Sneasel.

"This was all it took to take care of that little Sneasel? Heh, champions son or not, you ain't much kid." Archie signaled to his two grunts to come closer as they held the Devon Good's in their grip. The man they were harassing previously looked forward at the defeated boy.

"Sneasel... Sneasel? Are you okay girl?" Naruto placed his hand on the head of his day one partner. The dark/ice type cried lowly in pain. The Muk's attack did enough damage to leave her like this. Naruto's hands shook in anger as he heard the grunts start to chuckle again.

"The Namikaze kid couldn't even keep up with one of the bosses Pokémon." One remarked with a grin.

"I know. Boss? Do you reckon we should take the girl and use her for leverage over Team Magma?" The other grunt turned curiously to his leader.

"...That line of thinking is way above your title as grunt... I approve! Taking the brat will force that dork Maxie into giving up his dumb plan. Maybe." Archie's anchor chain shuffled when he shrugged. Courtney heard the words and widened her eyes in alarm. She shuffled closer to Naruto's body as the Team Aqua grunts locked onto her.

"She's a weird little thing too. Now I know why Team Magma keeps her around. Look at her skin! We are in Hoenn and she's that pale. For a bunch of land loving nerds, you'd expect a tan." The insult didn't register completely to Courtney. Naruto grit his teeth even harder when hearing it.

"Here. You take the parts, I'll grab the girl." The other grunt handed off the briefcase and walked towards the stationary girl. Courtney didn't know what to do in this situation. With no Pokémon and Naruto being outnumbered, the poor girl was clueless.

The second Archie's grunt got within the personal space of Courtney, Naruto shot to his feet. The grunt was entirely focused on the panicked face of Courtney to notice the fist sailing towards him. Archie had no time to call out to his underling as the attack connected.

Naruto's fist met the cheek of Team Aqua's lowest ranking member and the man was knocked over from the hit. Archie scowled and made a move to deal with the boy. Naruto took a stance his mother taught him as a young boy. There were perks to having a mother who trained in Kanto and Johto's fighting gyms.

"I think I've seen enough of this. Naruto. Stand down." A voice from the stairwell drew in everyone's attention. Long white hair and some island life clothing would have made some dismiss the man as some old geezer that lived in Hoenn. Archie's expression showed he knew quite well who this man was. He also had a reputation. Whether that was for better or worse.

"Jiraiya the Gallant. Now this has become an eventful day. Minato's kid and now his own teacher? I don't think this museum can take a battle between us." Archie eyed the man wearily. Jiraiya had a reputation for his less than appropriate habits in Hoenn, but he also had credibility in the battling scene.

"I can't say I know who you are outside of being the leader of your little group. I will tell you that you're half right though, this museum can't handle _my_ Pokémon. Why don't we all stop this here. It won't end well." Jiraiya walked closer to his godson and the purple haired girl.

"... I'm usually never one to back down from a battle, it's a shame that I have to admit that I'm at a disadvantage after sacrificing Muk to prove a point." Archie frowned at the man. Backing down left a sour taste in his mouth.

Jiraiya turned to his godson and noticed the boy glaring at the grunt who shakily got to his feet. Placing a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder, he held him in place.

"What did I say Naruto? That's enough." His words only made Naruto brush the hand off and tense his body. He was still ready for a fight. Before he could say anything else, the strange voice of Courtney stopped him.

"Naruto. Listen..." The girl was clad in her bathing suit just like Naruto. She reached her hand out with no hesitation and intertwined their fingers which left Jiraiya stunned. As sad as it was to admit it, Jiraiya knew the kid had nobody outside of his family and Pokémon who were close to him. That's why Courtney's action surprised him.

"Courtney. You heard what they wanted. They were going to hold you hostage and after what that bastard did to Sneasel, I-" Naruto got cut off by Courtney once more. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his erratic heartbeat. Naruto threw one more dirty look Archie's way before hugging the girl close.

"Kidnapping a girl doesn't seem very legal to me. You're lucky I'd rather take care of my godson right now instead of dealing with you." Jiraiya firmly told the leader of Team Aqua.

"We wouldn't harm a hair on Maxie's little freak. It would just be a way to stop that loser from pursuing any of his plans. Oh well. No skin off my back." Archie's grunts hightailed it to the exit as their boss continued speaking. The one Naruto landed a hit on smirked as he descended the stairs. Naruto would have paid attention to that, if it weren't for the insults referring to Courtney once more.

"She's not a freak! What the hell do you know?" Naruto spit out at the man as he tightened his grip on Courtney.

"I'm simply stating facts kid. I'll be taking my leave now. Thanks for the parts, Captain Stern." Archie smiled wide at the man who observed the events hopelessly.

Once Archie reached the stairwell, he looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

"You're playing a dangerous game here boy. If we do meet again, hopefully you'll give me a better battle than some pathetic Sneasel." The pirate inspired man left the area soon after.

Jiraiya sighed as he went over to the lone Pokémon. Fishing through his bag, he withdrew a pink bottle and sprayed it onto the body of Sneasel. The Pokémon hissed at the sensation before finally opening her eyes as the pain from the Muk's attack was leaving her.

"Thanks old man..." Naruto muttered to Jiraiya as he held Courtney.

"We have to talk Naruto. For now though..." Jiraiya turned to the man that Archie called Captain Stern. "Sorry about that briefcase. I'm assuming it was yours." The man nodded slowly.

"It was meant to be yes. It's alright though. I'm glad nobody ended up getting hurt besides the one who this young man punched." Captain Stern inclined his head in Naruto's direction.

"We were supposed to deliver that from Mr. Stone. Somehow it was stolen from us when we were at the beach. It's our fault Captain Stern." Naruto released Courtney but the girl still kept her arms around him.

"Don't worry. We can always have new parts shipped out. What's important is that this didn't escalate further. I do have to wonder, what is this Team Magma and Aqua business about?" Captain Stern asked the group. Naruto struggled to come up with a believable lie and Courtney didn't care to respond. Jiraiya scratched at his head before blurting something out.

"It's official league business for the time being. What you saw was the leader of Team Aqua stealing your goods for whatever reason. In time, he will be held responsible for his actions." Jiraiya sounded convincing to all parties in the room.

"League business is always complicated matters. I will leave that to the professionals then. Thank you for the help with those brutes." Captain Stern reached a hand out to Jiraiya. The taller man shook his hand firmly and smiled.

"Not a problem. Pass on my regards and apologies to Mr. Stone." The Captain nodded once more and broke the handshake. Waving at the defeated Naruto, Captain Stern slowly left the upper floor of the museum.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Naruto. You should be glad I'm here and not Kushina." Jiraiya eyed his godson and the girl.

"Why were you even here Jiraiya?" Naruto scooped Sneasel up into his arms as Courtney kept close to him.

"That hardly seems important now Naruto. Throwing out your name to get into a museum for free? Really? According to that punk, you're involved in this Team Magma and Aqua business. What have you been doing?" The normally jovial tone that his godfather was known for was not present. Naruto tilted his head in the direction of people ascending the stairs, more than likely here to check out the museum. It seems Team Aqua's involvement didn't stop business.

"Not here old man. Let us go change into our clothes. Running around in bathing suits isn't the greatest, ya know?" Courtney didn't acknowledge Naruto's comment as she looked the large white haired man up and down.

"Courtney? Where'd you pick this one up?" Jiraiya smiled to relieve some of the tension that was present between the two. Naruto wasn't quick enough to answer before Courtney opened her mouth.

"Naruto is my partner... We are together." Courtney's declaration made the tired Sneasel glare lightly. Naruto's cheeks tinted red at her words.

"Interesting..." Jiraiya could have made some perverted comment, especially considering the girls attire and closeness to his godson, but he refrained from doing so. For now at least.

"Alright Courtney, let's go. Meet us at the Pokémon Center." Naruto nodded at his godfather before walking away with Courtney.

Jiraiya groaned as he watched their exit. A presence shifted to his right and the familiar form of his Gengar appeared. The gigantic mischievous grin that all Gengar's wore was gone. The Pokémon showed a degree of concern for the boy it all but watched grow up.

"That boy. I miss the days when all he would do was beg me to train his Pokémon. Did Team Aqua flee already?" Looking at his Pokémon from the corner of his eye, Gengar spoke in the language only fellow Pokémon could understand. To Jiraiya though, it easily served as confirmation. Rubbing his eyes as bystanders gawked at his Gengar, Jiraiya decided to head out finally.

"So much for my plan of getting the brat a bunch of girls..."

* * *

Changing out of his swim trunks, Naruto decided against wearing the Team Magma uniform in front of Jiraiya. He clenched his fists as he noticed Sneasel sitting on the bench behind him, her head down and still. Putting on the outfit he originally departed his home with, Naruto retrieved all his pokéball's and placed them safely on his belt.

Kneeling down in front of the Sneasel, Naruto placed a hand onto her head soothingly. Sneasel didn't acknowledge the touch at all.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for throwing you into a battle we weren't ready for. I'm sorry for losing my cool and being a crappy trainer." Naruto began to chuckle, but it wasn't filled with any amusement. "I'm supposed to be some prodigy when it comes to battling because of dad... that's funny. I get my partner into a mess like this and we've seen the news, kids younger than me are taking over the leagues. All this Team Magma and Aqua business. It's no wonder Sasuke and Sakura left without me huh?" Shaking his head with another chuckle, Naruto winced when he felt claws digging into his forearm. His eyes sought out Sneasel's and the small Pokémon glared deeply at him. Then she began her own barrage of dialogue that Naruto couldn't make out.

Sneasel began speaking rapidly, trying to convey her feelings to her trainer. Naruto knew one thing from watching the Pokémon's face, she was almost livid, especially based on the hisses and glare firmly on him. Using his years of experience due to being her trainer, he realized her anger was over his self depreciating comments. A small smile came to his features.

"I'm still sorry. That Muk... Hah. What a way to lose a battle. We need to get stronger. Stronger than anyone out there." His words were met with a steely eyed gaze and head nod from his first Pokémon. Sneasel stopped digging her claws into him to get closer to his face, which made Naruto watch curiously. The Pokémon reached and laid her clawed hands gently against both sides of his face, touching the scars she gave him years ago. Sneasel cried out happily as she traced the whisker markings. Naruto felt the grin forming on his face at the Pokémon finally looking more lively.

"You'll always be my number one girl right Sneasel?" Naruto laughed loudly when Sneasel appeared to be smug at his statement. "I promise, we will get stronger. I'm going to need you and Vibrava to push our newer teammates okay? I'll also start having you train with Vibrava daily again." Sneasel reflected Naruto's grin with one of her own.

"For now though, I want you to get some rest. I know you hate being in your ball, but until we get you to a Pokémon Center, it'll have to do." Naruto's Sneasel pouted at his words before reluctantly agreeing, she certainly was tired after today. Slowly, Naruto retrieved the ball and recalled Sneasel in a beam of red light.

Getting off the ground of the small locker room that was oddly empty, Naruto ran a hand through his spiky locks and moved to the door. When opening it, the bright sun light would have made him squint, if it weren't for the smaller body blocking it somewhat. Dressed in white short shorts and a red tank top, Naruto realized Courtney finally chose to be out of her iconic uniform. He opened his mouth before Courtney pushed her body against his and Naruto realized he wouldn't be leaving this locker room for a little while longer. How convenient that it was empty.

"Courtney? Are you okay?" He spoke to the girl who attached herself to him again. Naruto felt a spike of anger when he recalled the insults thrown her way from Team Aqua.

"Sorry..." Courtney repeated the word quietly and Naruto reached a hand up to rub her back soothingly. He did his best to not be too awkward, his lack of experience with the opposite gender was rearing its ugly head.

"What are you apologizing for? Team Aqua wanted to take you. I wouldn't allow that. We did lose the Devon Goods though, I'm sure Maxie won't be too happy about that." Naruto's words made Courtney raise her head from his chest and look directly up at him.

"Sneasel and your family. She got hurt. Upon analyzing the data... I am making your family life challenging. I am sorry." Courtney told him in a hushed tone. Naruto placed a finger against her lips to stop her from continuing the apologies. The purple haired girl froze at the contact to her lips.

"Courtney. It's my fault Sneasel got hurt, it'll never happen again. Our Pokémon need to get much stronger. Don't worry about my family okay?" Courtney was momentarily distracted by the finger to notice the shift in his voice. She deduced he was thinking of his father. "Courtney, do you really have to continue this Team Magma stuff? Based on what happened today, it's only going to get messier right?" Naruto couldn't deny that he was becoming close with this girl. Too close in a way. Seeing how Archie would use her to get the upper hand on Maxie, he was concerned.

"... I have to Naruto. I have to. It's my duty." Her words were said completely flat that Naruto was taken back. Courtney's usual vocal range changed sporadically, but this response was not normal. Naruto chewed on his lip slightly as he began thinking. He still wasn't sure how this would end up. Team Magma and Aqua both had goals to change the world and he was placing himself in the middle of that. The purple eyes that stared into his own are what made him think twice about saying "screw it" and leaving. Courtney. She was the only true friend he had now and the only person he connected to this fast. The display at the museum and his worry over the future fueled his next set of words.

"Well... I can't leave you on your own Courtney. You're my admin after all. There was no way I'll ever let some losers in pirate cosplay take you away. I'll just punch em' all!" Naruto leaned back and flexed his arm in a boastful way. Courtney felt her heart beat faster at his expression and action.

"Naruto... will you really stay with me? Forever?" Courtney didn't realize what her question could truly mean. Neither did Naruto. Laughing lightly, Naruto huffed and turned his nose upwards in mock superiority.

"Of course! I have to pay that bastard Archie back anyway for that move he pulled. Besides that, I like you Courtney. You're important to me too now ya know? That's why I had to protect you even if I had no Pokémon left and stood in just my swim trunks." He responded with a wild grin.

"I like you... Naruto." Courtney told him as she got into his personal space. Naruto, partially due to his ignorance when it comes to relationships, only continued to smile.

"I'm glad you do. It would be weird if you hated me. You did change my clothes that one time. I'm not over that Courtney." Naruto crossed his arms and looked away playfully. Courtney raised a hand to her lips where his finger previously resided, and her eyes glinted.

'Leader Maxie... he never taught me about these things. I am not sure what I'm doing. I must gather more data. Perhaps books? I do know one thing...' Courtney's eyes traced Naruto completely, taking in every detail before her perfectly. From his teasing expression to the scars that made up his face, she was almost mesmerized.

'Naruto is mine... he likes me. He protected me.'

Courtney was glad she almost fell asleep on the floor of Petalburg Woods. She met the one person who interested her more than any other. That was good enough for her. Taking the initiative, Courtney grasped his hand with a lopsided smile. Naruto noticed the expression.

"You should smile more Courtney." Naruto's offhanded comment made her blink. The insults from the Team Aqua grunts and leader did leave some impact from before.

"Why? You heard them. I am a freak. Freaks should not smile more." Courtney tilted her head forward and winced when Naruto pinched her arm lightly.

"Those assholes don't know anything. You're not a freak Courtney. You're perfect the way you are. Don't let their insults bother you!" Courtney reflected on that and felt her own face heat up. He called her perfect? That didn't make sense in the least. As someone who studied science and subjects under Maxie, she was aware that perfection was an unrealistic concept. Even Team Magma's goal would not create a perfect word. So then why would Naruto claim such a thing? Why did he say things she could not understand? Why did she enjoy hearing them so much?

"Why don't we let Jiraiya wait a little while longer?" Naruto asked her as they walked the beach.

"He is your godfather... and he wants answer. Is this a good idea?" Courtney didn't want his family situation to get worse.

"Blah, that old pervert deserves to wait. Look over there! I'll buy, it'll be my treat." Naruto pointed at a small hut that resided on the beach. Courtney read the sign and realized Naruto remembered the one thing she genuinely liked. Ice cream.

"I have money." She was not used to the concept of 'treating' others. Courtney reached her hand to her pocket to pull out some before it was seized.

"Nope! My treat. What kind of grunt would I be if I didn't get my admin some ice cream?" Naruto grinned playfully at her.

"But... I ..."

Naruto laughed before pulling her along to retrieve the frozen delicacy. Courtney watched him wordlessly. Nobody ever bought her ice cream before. Anytime she had it, it was from her own funds and eaten within the privacy of her small room at the Magma hideout.

"I like you." Courtney repeated herself. The whisker scarred teen turned with a raised eyebrow.

"I told you already, I like you too. Now come on, I'm actually dying to have some ice cream after today."

Today was a mixed bag of emotions for Courtney. As always, she needed to research these feelings in depth. There was no logical conclusion she could draw concerning Naruto making her body temperature rise. Did he produce heat, similar to a fire type Pokémon? She needed to study him closely.

* * *

Tapping his fingers against the counter before him, Jiraiya unashamedly took in the female before him. He was a man that admired female beauty and this specific woman always managed to ensnare him.

"Have I told you that you're quite beautiful, Nurse Joy?" He put on his best charming voice that never failed to hopefully make the Pokémon nurse swoon.

"Personally? No. I'm sure the other Joy's have heard it thousands of times." Nurse Joy didn't even look the man in the eye, but rather she focused on the surprisingly slow moving Pokémon Center. Typically the building was bustling with activity. Jiraiya appeared taken back at her comment.

"Really? Now that you mention it, I've been to other regions in my many years and all of you Joy's look the same. Even as far back as thirty years. I can never tell if a new nurse takes the old ones place. Either it's a coincidence or there's something suspicious going on here." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the women, mostly focusing on her bust though.

"Oh, I love mysteries!" Nurse Joy finally looked him in the eye and smiled sweetly. Jiraiya didn't know why he felt put off by that smile. The sound of the Pokémon Center doors opening alerted the Nurse. "Welcome!" Just like that, she acted like Jiraiya was never there. Scratching at his long white hair, he turned to the entrance as well.

Two teenagers entered, both holding an ice cream cone as they walked calmly. Jiraiya's eye twitched when he realized he's been waiting so his godson could go get ice cream with his 'partner'.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center! We restore your tired Pokémon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokémon?" Nurse Joy's downright kind sounding voice didn't go well with the look she shot Jiraiya previously. Naruto stopped focusing on his frozen treat to answer the helpful Joy.

"That'd be great Nurse Joy! What would I do without you?" Naruto asked her cheekily and she waved him off with a giggle.

"I'm always happy to help such nice young men like you." Her response drew two sets of eyes onto her, not that Joy paid them any mind. She had a job to do now.

Courtney didn't know why that response made her grip her ice cream cone just a bit tighter. Jiraiya looked at the nurse similar to the way one would a puzzle.

'Did she flirt with Naruto?' Jiraiya shook his head momentarily, thinking it's all in his head. Surely Naruto would have noticed, but then again, the kid is a product of Minato. The same person who Kushina had to beat into his head that she liked him. They were truly dense when it came to women.

Naruto withdrew his pokéball's from his belt and gently handed them to the Joy. Even if the others didn't battle recently, he saw no harm in letting them rest.

"Would you like me to heal them quickly? Or do a more extensive checkup?" Nurse Joy graciously took the Pokémon. Naruto was surprised at the question and before he could deny a checkup, Courtney nudged him. She was looking at Jiraiya's direction and Naruto supposed they had some time to kill now.

"If you don't mind, can you check them over Nurse Joy?" Naruto asked the woman behind the large desk.

"It's not even the slightest problem. Please rest in the Pokémon Center until I return and let me know if you require anything else." Bowing her head slightly, the signature pink hair of the Nurse Joy's swayed gently.

'I've never been offered a 'extensive checkup' for my Pokémon.' Jiraiya grumbled internally.

'Leader Maxie never mentioned a Pokémon Center providing a service like this.' Courtney shuffled closer to Naruto, licking at her ice cream cone as she stared emotionlessly at the Joy's back.

"Man, Nurse Joy is the best." Naruto exclaimed before going back to eating his ice cream. A loud cough made him sigh and turn to the annoyed visage of his godfather.

"Brat."

"Perv."

"You're flirting with a Nurse Joy. Don't call me a pervert."

Naruto sputtered at the accusation.

"Flirting? With Nurse Joy?" Courtney whispered to herself.

"I'm just being nice, seriously!" Naruto tried hiding his slight blush behind the frozen treat in his grip. Jiraiya stared at his dense godson blankly.

"Sure. Now, spill it. Why're you involved with all this Team Magma and Aqua business?" His godfathers serious question made Naruto avert his eyes and curse under his breath.

"You better sit down, it's a bit of a long story." Naruto led both Courtney and his godfather to a small secluded section of the Pokémon Center. Once seated, Jiraiya discreetly watched how comfortable Naruto was around his companion. They sat shoulder to shoulder, and it was admittedly strange how the girl would shift focus from licking her ice cream cone to watching his godson like a hungry Braviary.

"It all started when I entered Petalburg Woods..."

Under different circumstances, Courtney would not allow someone to speak of Team Magma's Leader in a negative light like Naruto was while retelling the events to his godfather. However, between her favorite food and her enjoyment of hearing Naruto speak kept Courtney from interrupting.

Jiraiya sat in silence as he studied the two before him. The situation was not at all what he expected but there's one thing he felt the need to call his godson out on.

"You're still just a child, Naruto."

The remark from Jiraiya made Naruto narrow his eyes in annoyance. Before he could open his mouth, the older man raised a hand.

"It's time to grow up Naruto. You took your time deciding what you want to do with your life, and this was the final decision? All because your father? I'm not blind kid." Jiraiya leaned back and watched Naruto start to show signs of getting angered.

"Forgive me if I don't want to only be known as "Minato's Son" for the rest of my life. Take the gym challenge? Oh! That's Minato's boy! Try to join the league? Oh! He's following daddy's footsteps!" Naruto luckily finished his ice cream during his retelling of the events, it would have no doubt been ruined by his clenched fists. "Nobody in Hoenn sees past his legacy, I can't be anything but my dad's son. You want to know what I was really going to do after messing around in Hoenn? Leave." Courtney watched the snarl on Naruto's face intensify. The admin's eyebrows furrowed as she observed him. This past day introduced her to a more emotional side of her interest.

"Regardless of your future plans, you think this was a good decision? Do you realize what these "teams" are Naruto? Remember Team Rocket? They were known as an organization of criminals. Stealing Pokémon and causing panic throughout Kanto, it was on the news for weeks! You can't drag Minato's name through the mud by doing this. I can't imagine this will end well." Jiraiya tried lecturing the boy out of genuine concern for his wellbeing but the mention of Minato only served to enrage the boy further.

"It always comes back to dad. Everyone's always concerned about HIS name." Naruto barley felt the tight grip that Courtney had on his arm. The girl wasn't familiar with what she was truly doing, though she figured she had to calm him down someway. She noticed when he hugged her, she felt calm. Now wasn't the time for a hug though, judging by the mood of the conversation. Jiraiya's eyes ran over Courtney for a brief second.

"Is this the real reason Naruto? Her?" His simple question confused Courtney and Naruto stood up without another word. He walked to the Pokémon Center counter and as if she could sense his presence, Nurse Joy appeared before him with a tray containing his pokéballs. The pink haired nurse frowned at the look on his face.

"Are you alright young man?" She asked concerned. Naruto gave her a shaky smile that she obviously knew was fake.

"Are my Pokémon alright?" He questioned her quickly. Nurse Joy watched him adjust the pokéballs onto his belt.

"They are all in perfect shape. You have some very healthy Pokémon, you must be a strong trainer." Her words were meant to be a compliment, but Naruto only focused on the last part. Strong. A strong trainer. Like his dad. Naruto nodded half heartedly and turned from the helpful woman. His eyes zeroed in on the curious looking Courtney and stone faced Jiraiya.

"Courtney. I'll be back here after dark. I'm going to train." Naruto watched Courtney tilt her head in slight bewilderment, probably wondering why she couldn't go with him. "I need to focus okay?" She didn't understand but Naruto already made way for the exit.

Jiraiya followed his godson's movement as he got closer to the doors. Was he wrong to bring up Minato to the boy in that way? Partially. Yes, it was hard for him to be seen as nothing more than the former champions son, though he had to move past that. Joining a group of people that were borderline ecological terrorists? He would always watch over Naruto, it was his duty as his godfather, yet he couldn't have the boy getting himself wrapped up in something so dangerous.

"You hurt him." The emotionless words brought the older man's attention back to Naruto's companion. His admin, as he referred to her.

"Look girly, you're responsible for my godson being involved in all of this." There was indeed truth in that statement. Courtney went silent for a few moments.

"Team Magma... it gives purpose. You don't understand. You don't understand Naruto." Courtney's way of speaking was an oddity to Jiraiya. He chuckled at the last part of her sentence.

"Purpose? That's rich. You're telling me you understand my godson more than I do?" Jiraiya expected more silence, potentially even being ignored. He didn't expect a fierce head nod and darkened purple eyes.

"He is my interest. We are going to stay together forever. Even after Leader Maxie's goal. Naruto is mine. At Petalburg Wood's... I found another purpose." Courtney stood and left a baffled Jiraiya to stare at her back. She needed to contact Leader Maxie.

Jiraiya's ran a tired hand over his face before the same shadowy presence from earlier today appeared. Gengar.

"Make sure Naruto doesn't lose his cool or do anything stupid." He instructed the ghost type. Gengar raised a hand that was holding a expensive looking camera. Jiraiya shook his head dejectedly.

"Unfortunately, it is not the time for that my ace. The research comes later." Gengar looked equally as upset before vanishing once more, the camera disappearing along with it.

"Awful. Utterly awful."

Jiraiya didn't need to turn around to know that judgmental tone was coming from the lone Joy. No matter what town, Jiraiya's reputation couldn't shake him.

Not that he truly cared, he was Jiraiya the Gallant after all. The biggest pervert in Hoenn!

"Leave my Pokémon Center."

... And he was leaving the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Lying on his back and staring at the midday sky, Naruto idly scratched at his cheek. Did he lose his cool back in the Pokémon Center? Definitely. Did he lose it in the museum? No doubt.

"I really need to work on my temper..." A lopsided frown came to his face as he stood to his feet and began to stretch. One look around the clearing he resided in revealed it to be just outside of the bustling Slateport City. Route 110 to be exact. The ever present cycling road was viewable from his position and he was surprised at the amount of bikers that were getting their exercise in. Clearing his thoughts of his reactions to his godfather and the surrounding area, he reached for the pokéballs situated on his belt and released them one by one.

Sneasel and Vibrava wasted no time in barreling towards him in excitement. The small ice/dark type clung to him like a lifeline and his dragon companion buzzed happily. His other two Pokémon watched the interaction somewhat awkwardly, as if they were unsure of the proper action to take.

Naruto hugged Sneasel to him as she typically enjoyed, while Vibrava nuzzled his leg contently. Looking over to his newer teammates, the not so reluctant member of Team Magma called out to them.

"Hey, you two, I know we just met recently but I hope we can all be comfortable around each other you know? You don't have to hug me like Sneasel here, she's really clingy." His assessment earned him a light tapping of Sneasel's deadly claws to the chest. "Though I think it would be nice if we got along."

Aron and Numel slowly made their way over to the trainer who smiled almost radiantly at them. Naruto stuck his free hand out to them, almost telling them to come forward. Then he snapped his fingers. The newest members were confused by the noise but judging by Vibrava's body locking up and Sneasel's mildly annoyed hiss, this was serious.

"It's time." Naruto released his hold on Sneasel and the Pokémon lightly fell to the ground. His first Pokémon hated the snapping noise due to the connotation and she especially hated when he released her from his hold.

The native Hoenn Pokémon almost appeared nervous as they understood their trainers words. What was going to happen?

"It's time... to train!" His previous sour mood from Archie and Jiraiya was vanquished as something different took its place. "I'm going to make you all the strongest you can possibly be. Never again will we lose to some pirate wannabes." Despite three of the four Pokémon's confusion at the words, Naruto ignored it and reached into his personal bag. He retrieved the old model Pokédex and flipped it open with ease.

Tapping away at the screen for a few seconds, Naruto easily pulled up what could be considered as the "statistics" or "stats" of his Pokémon team. He had to admit, the Pokédex was certainly a handy invention. Humming to himself, he scrolled away at the information displayed before him.

His team watched with varying reactions to the use of technology. The newcomers were generally confused and a bit anxious as to what would come next. Vibrava seemed content with just being in his trainers presence. Sneasel on the other hand was quickly becoming impatient.

Naruto had only a second to dodge a thin Ice Beam shot towards him. Throwing a dirty look Sneasel's way, he cleared his throat and snapped the Pokédex shut.

"We are going to separate into two groups for the time being. Vibrava, I want you to work with Aron and go all out. The best way for Aron to work on those type weaknesses is to be exposed to it some more. Plus, Aron's ability will ensure that he's not knocked out. On the other hand, Sneasel, I want you helping Numel in regards to fire type moves." Before his snarky and clingy starter can hiss, he held a hand up. "As Numel is now, she won't be doing any damage to you, we have to change that. Then after those two are tired I want you and Vibrava to battle against each other until you're worn out." His explanation earned an upturned head from Sneasel and a worried glance from Numel. Vibrava still appeared generally relaxed with the proceeding events and Aron stood close by.

"Alright! We are going to be the strongest these damn leagues, trainers and pirates have ever seen. Dad and Uncle Steven won't know what hit em'." Naruto grinned wildly, his childhood dream of defeating those two was showing once more. His mood completely flipped from before.

All of his Pokémon cried out happily when they heard the positivity in their trainers voice. Sneasel eyed her trainer fondly despite her questionable attitude. After the events from earlier today, she enjoyed seeing the smiling form of Naruto more than any other.

Although, Sneasel didn't care for when the smile was directed at one person in particular.

* * *

Courtney stopped in the middle of the crowded streets of Slateport City as she somehow felt that someone or something was talking about her. Shrugging lightly in her weather appropriate clothes, she continued wandering aimlessly.

Contacting Leader Maxie went just about as she expected. He was disappointed in their loss of the Devon Good's but fortunately he had Tabitha secure some items that would allow them to continue with Team Magma's plans. When she informed him of Team Aqua's threat of holding her hostage, she did so emotionlessly. She found it strange how Leader Maxie's face seemed to harden over the video call. When he further questioned the situation she went on about how Naruto "physically handled" the grunt that was making his way towards her.

She did not quite understand the sigh of relief that her Leader released at this information.

Anyway, her next mission will apparently be assigned when her and her companion reached Mauville City. Leader Maxie did not seem too keen on revealing details on the off chance that Team Aqua could catch wind of it.

While still committed to the cause given to her by the leader of Team Magma, a part of Courtney felt odd when considering that she now has what could be considered free time.

'I must figure out why my body temperature increases around Naruto. As well as the feeling within my stomach whenever he does certain actions. Perhaps Slateport has a library? A store for books even?' Courtney was lost in her thoughts and bumped into a person she didn't wholly enjoy the presence of.

"Eh? What're you up to?" The booming voice of Jiraiya questioned the admin who left him in the Pokémon Center before he was thrown out. Courtney's purple gaze shifted up to the tall man thought on a response for a moment.

"I require a library. I need to perform some research." The minute her last word departed from her mouth, a devious smirk came to the white haired man's face.

Jiraiya was still not at all accepting of Naruto's role with Team Magma or this girls involvement but he'd be damned if he didn't slightly accomplish his original goal. If only Gengar was around to see this.

"Research you say?! Why, I happen to be the best guy around to help with that. What topic do you need help with?" Perversion was in his nature, although he was curious as to what the girl needed.

Courtney thought over revealing her reason behind requiring knowledge and figured there weren't many negatives to getting help.

"It is in regards to Naruto. Whenever he is present... my body reacts in peculiar... ways. I would need books to analyze this... phenomenon." Her elongated response made Jiraiya's eyes light up. No matter how strange she sounded, he got the gist of her need for reading. Luckily, he had the perfect solution. Digging into the small bag he had with him, he retrieved an orange book. Courtney titled her head at the convenient book.

"Courtney right? Well, you're in luck! I happen to have the answer to all your problems right here. Read this very thoroughly, even twice if you have to. This should answer most of your questions involving my godson." Jiraiya placed the book into the blinking Courtney's hands and patted her on the shoulder. "Now I'm off to do some of my own research. I'll be seeing you and Naruto later. I can't let a beach day like this go to waste!" Jiraiya seemed to forget all about the heated conversation that took place between him and Naruto.

Courtney followed him with her eyes as he strutted through the crowded Slateport on his way to the beach. Her gaze shifted to the orange novel in her hands.

"Make... out... paradise?" She whispered the name to herself and began to move her body forward to walk. Curiously, her hand flipped open past the cover page and her eyes began to follow the sentences displayed before her.

For the rest of the day, Courtney walked around the screeching city streets without hearing any of it. Her mind taking in the finer details of what was unknowingly Jiraiya's favorite work.

* * *

Naruto slowly made his way towards his final destination for the day, the towns resident Pokémon Center. After a day of intense training, even his clothes were a mess after his team wreaked havoc in their clearing. All he wanted to do was get some sleep after such a drag of a day. Fortunately, the Pokémon Center always provided housing for trainers should there be available rooms.

Once the familiar red awning came into view, he deadpanned at the sight of Jiraiya sulking outside of a trainers favorite haven.

"What happened perv? Nurse Joy catch you staring at her butt or something?" Naruto squinted at him with a frown. His godfather shook off his sulking and looked down at the current pain in his ass.

"Hah! As if she could catch me staring at her delightful backside!" The talker elder responded proudly.

"..."

"..."

"She banned you from the building huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Naruto sighed before scratching at his spiky blond hair. He needed to go heal his Pokémon again, there wasn't time to waste consoling his godfather.

"Come on old man. I'll convince her to let you stay." Naruto saw the man's face light up happily and rolled his eyes at the expression.

The door's slid open and Naruto took in the surroundings as he did earlier. There were far more trainers hanging out in the area this time. Some were sitting and chatting, while others played with their smaller Pokémon. Upon hearing the door opening, Nurse Joy's eyes shot to the entrance and her face brightened.

"Welcome back!" Jiraiya still couldn't understand why the pink haired nurse was so happy to see his godson. "What is _he _doing here?" The woman questioned with narrowed eyes. Naruto felt his godfather try to hide behind him, it would have worked too, if the man wasn't a head taller than him .

"Sorry Nurse Joy... he's um... my godfather. Whatever he does, I'll take full responsibility for it. You have my word, and I never go back on that." Naruto stared directly at the woman with steely eyes. If Jiraiya had no experience with woman, he wouldn't have noticed the quick blush that overtook the Joy's face and the subtle way her eyes looked at his godson's ripped shirt from training his Pokémon.

"I-I see. He may stay, but please behave. There are other trainers and I will not tolerate any unjust behavior." Despite her stutter at the beginning, she finished firmly. Naruto nodded seriously and held up four pokéballs to the woman. Nurse Joy's eyes lit up even more when noticing.

"You don't mind healing them again do you Nurse Joy? Sorry to be a pain, ya know?" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Never think that of yourself young man, I'll be glad to rest your Pokémon back to full health. As a matter of fact... perhaps you'd like to see the healing process more in depth?" The 'innocent' question left Jiraiya slacked jawed at the prospect.

"Oh? I appreciate the offer but I'm not into all that stuff. Never was interested in the Pokémon breeder or healer lifestyle haha." Naruto laughed casually.

'He is a fool. The biggest fool I know. Minato... Steven... even you Kushina... where did we go wrong?' Jiraiya lamented sadly in his head. Naruto didn't seem to grasp the fact that Nurse Joy of all people was flirting with him. Hoenn's biggest pervert remembered a fan writing to him from Kanto mentioning how he was rejected by every single Joy in the region. For Naruto to shrug this aside, he didn't know how to feel.

"That's quite alright." If Nurse Joy was disappointed, Naruto was too dense to realize. "I'll let you know when they are done healing. Please rest up and again, I'm here if you need me." Nurse Joy calmly took his Pokémon and retreated to her machine. Naruto couldn't help the smile coming to his features.

"Why aren't all Nurse Joy's like this? She's the best!" Naruto exclaimed rather loudly, drawing all sorts of attention. As if a set of eyes were probing his skull, he turned to the left and seated in a lone section of the Pokémon Center was...

"Courtney!" Making a dash that betrayed his previously tired state, Naruto got close to the girl for a hug. His admin appeared frozen at seeing him and didn't respond to the hug immediately. The hushed whispers of other trainers didn't even seem to reach their ears.

"Hey. I'm sorry about leaving you alone before." Naruto pulled away from the one sided hug and wondered if she was genuinely upset. Courtney stared deeply into his eyes, and momentarily he felt naked. 'That's really weird.' He gave her a true nervous smile.

"It is fine. You are in a better mood..." Courtney finally spoke up and slid her body closer to him.

"I am now. Today was a mess wasn't it? I can't wait to get some sleep." Naruto grinned down at the girl who wasn't clad in her hooded Team Magma attire for once.

Jiraiya rubbed his chin in thought as he watched the two interact. The way Naruto acted around this girl was something he's only seen a few times in all the years of being his godfather. She supposedly drugged him and inadvertently made him join an organization that can be considering a criminal syndicate. Despite all that, Naruto seemed at ease.

'It's nice to see him smile and act more like the boy I remember from when he was younger. Even if the situation is bizarre.' Jiraiya shook his head at remembering the days when all Naruto would do was jump up and down about wanting to be a champion. After his friends left him behind and he lost his will to go on a journey of his own, Jiraiya was concerned that he'd never leave the house. Now he watched him ruffle the Team Magma members hair playfully while she didn't break eye contact with him for even a second. 'He did pick a weird one.' Courtney was certainly unique.

Deciding to break up the two who were making quite a scene in the Pokémon Center, he moved over to them. "Alright you two, break it up. The whole building is watching you get friendly with each other." Jiraiya laughed at the red coloring on Naruto's cheeks. "How was your research Courtney?" He turned to the girl with a suspicious grin, in Naruto's eyes at least.

Courtney perked up at the mention and she nodded at the man. "I finished the novel." She told him simply.

Jiraiya opened his mouth to form some words but couldn't find the right ones. Naruto looked between the both of them in confusion.

"A-All of it?! Surely you skipped over a lot of the book?" His best work was not something that can be enjoyed in only a few hours.

Courtney shook her head very slowly. "I read it entirely. I will reread for anything I missed... before I sleep." Taking her usual pause in the sentence, she watched the shocked author/pervert.

"Did you enjoy it at least?" Jiraiya didn't even pay any mind to Naruto's confused face looking back and forth between them.

"I have to look over the data... until then I cannot come to a conclusion. However... I can use this knowledge." Courtney's declaration made Jiraiya burst in a fit of perverted giggling.

"What the hell are you two talking about? Books?" Naruto knew his godfather was a pervert, but Kushina was stricter than anything when it came to allowing that to affect her baby boy. In no way was Jiraiya able to give Naruto a copy of his book or even talk of it inside that house. Meaning, he was completely clueless.

"Don't worry about it brat. I'm just helping your girlfriend out." Jiraiya successfully diverted the topic by teasing the boy. Of course, Naruto being Naruto, he turned away at the implication.

"All done! Young man, your Pokémon are fully healed." Nurse Joy waved him over with a sweet smile. Naruto glared at his godfather for the teasing before tapping Courtney on the arm and moving away.

"Thanks again Nurse Joy. I meant what I said before, you really are the best." He accepted the pokéballs gratefully.

"Call me Joy." The woman told him with a subdued smile and lower voice. Naruto, ever the friendly one, responded in kind.

"I will. I just realized I never introduced myself properly, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Giving her his best grin, he stuck his hand out for a handshake. Usually he didn't shake anyone's hands upon meeting them, but Nurse Joy certainly deserved that respect. "You know, the Joy in Rustboro and Dewford were not nearly as friendly."

Accepting his handshake daintily, Nurse Joy tilted her head cutely at him. "That's a shame. I'm sure if they spoke to you some more, they would see what a fetching young man you are Naruto." Her compliment went right over his head.

'I don't know what that word means...' "Thanks!" He responded the only way he knew how.

"Nurse Joy. We require rooms. Now." Courtney appeared at his side in an instant and that startled him somewhat. Nurse Joy's eyes bore into Courtney's for a moment before staring right back at Naruto.

"Three room's I presume? That will be no problem." The Pokémon healer responded.

"Two." Courtney stressed the word.

"Naruto, will you be sharing with your godfather?" Nurse Joy acting familiar with Naruto made Courtney's hand twitch.

"Am I?" Naruto turned to look at his relative. The man shrugged pointlessly.

"No. He gets his own room. Naruto... is with me." Courtney made the final decision and Nurse Joy hesitated.

"Understood. Two room are available to the far left of the Pokémon Center. Please enjoy your stay." The answer was delivered in a way similar to Courtney's usual robotic tone.

The Magma admin didn't even bother responding before she started pulling Naruto away. The whisker scarred boy threw the Joy one last shaky wave before disappearing around the corner. Jiraiya stood there and watched the woman clench her fist.

"... Don't tell me you like my godson." At this point, it was almost comedic.

"You try socializing with anybody else that comes through those doors. Everyone cares about their Pokémon being healed and can't be bothered to hang around for a moment longer. I do not need to explain myself to a crude man such as you. If it weren't for that darling boy, you would already be sleeping outside." The tone and look she shot his way made Jiraiya's eyes widen. "Have a goodnight and enjoy your stay!" Just like that, she gave him a big smile and retreated into a room behind her. The tall elder stood there for a few seconds before chuckling.

"Did you get all that?" Gengar made his presence known and held a recording video camera in victory. Jiraiya shot the ghost type a thumbs up. Whatever trainers were left stared in shock at the strong Gengar. While the Pokémon was somewhat common, Jiraiya's certainly had a unique presence.

"Perhaps our plan can still happen. Courtney hasn't laid her claim on the brat just yet." At Jiraiya's words, his partner grinned in that mischievous Gengar way.

Jiraiya hoped to gather more and more research by following his godson around. He didn't mention that little fact to the boy just yet. He was sure he'd love it, and it would prevent this Team Magma business!

Gengar continued to smile suspiciously.

* * *

"It's a pretty nice room. There's only one bed though. I don't mind sleeping on the floor, can you at least spare this grunt a measly pillow?" Naruto smirked at the girl playfully and Courtney watched blankly.

"No."

"Cruel. You're cruel my admin."

"My pillows."

"I'll just ask Nurse Joy for some more."

Courtney sat up straighter on the clean bedding and her eyes glinted.

"No."

Naruto sighed dramatically before grabbing his bag and sticking his tongue out at the girl. "I'm changing into my pajamas. I'll give you some privacy." He entered the small bathroom attached to the room.

Once the door shut with a click, Courtney reached into her bag, the one that was a copy of Naruto's own, and pulled out the novel given to her. Flipping open to a few pages, she somehow changed into a simple red tank top and shorts of the same color to sleep in while reading the chapter over and over again.

"Joy really knows how to keep a place clean." Naruto exited the bathroom a few minutes later and looked around the room once more. "I've never seen a Pokémon Center this neat looking before and they usually all are pristine!" Naruto changed into his own loose pajamas and looked at the stationary Courtney. He averted his eyes when they strayed to the cleavage her tank top was revealing.

"Naruto."

At the sound of his name, he looked at her curiously.

"Yo?"

"Come here... close." Courtney basically demanded him.

"Okay?" Naruto placed his bag down and reached for a pokéball before looking at her. "Can I release Sneasel first? She always likes sleeping with me." The stare Courtney gave him made the newest grunt lower the ball. He reached the bed and stood in front of the seated girl. "What's up?" He asked easily.

"I like you." Courtney reminded him of a Chatot with how much she said that today.

"We've been over this Courtney. I like you too." Naruto laughed lightly, thinking she was just being herself again.

"No. I like you." She raised her voice a bit more to get the point across.

"I... know? Are you seriously alright?" Naruto looked down at the girl in worry. Courtney bit her lip as she felt an emotion, frustration. Naruto blinked rapidly when he watched her grab her bag and retrieve a book. The book was folded and happened to hide the cover from him.

Courtney skimmed over a few pages before quietly placing the book back into her bag. Her eyes looked up at Naruto's and roamed his entire body. He was about to question her, especially when she paused on his shorts before he felt her move.

Standing quickly, Courtney spun around him and pushed him onto the clean bed. Naruto didn't have time to react as she straddled his hips. He noted the increase in her breathing, it was almost like she was struggling. Then his mind started working again and he realized that he had a girl, one that he was attracted to, sitting on top of him.

"Courtney?

"No. I have analyzed the data."

Opening his mouth to speak, he was cut off by a set of lips awkwardly hitting his own. Naruto's eyes widened to the size of saucers when he realized what was happening.

Courtney had absolutely no idea what she was doing. Her lips remained on his and they almost laid there frozen. Her eyes closed and she used her terrific memory to remember specific lines from the book of research.

Naruto was enjoying the extremely soft lips of Courtney pressed against his own and just as he was about to sit up and question her, he felt something wet touch his lips.

'Tongue. Chapter four involved the female utilizing her tongue. It was said she battled the male for dominance. Similar to a Pokémon battle, I have to claim victory. It detailed how she fought him and I need to copy it fully.' Courtney's mind was in overdrive as she prodded his lips with her tongue.

'What is happening...?' Naruto experimentally opened his mouth and his eyes shot open again when he felt Courtney's tongue slip in.

The next couple minutes were filled with complete inexperience on both parts, but Naurto and Courtney had no complaints.

Eventually, the admin broke for air and sat up straight on Naruto's prone body.

"Was that acceptable? Upon... my studying... this is natural." Courtney was breathing heavily, and Naruto's eyes were drawn to her rising chest.

"Courtney. Kissing is something only people in relationships do, you know that right?" Naruto needed to make sure she understood what she just did, even if he couldn't believe it.

"Like... boyfriends and girlfriends...? I've heard others refer to me... as yours." Courtney's hands rested in his abdomen as she held eye contact.

"Yeah exactly. People usually tease us. We aren't actually..." Naruto's words died in his throat when he noticed the narrowing eyes of Courtney.

"Naruto. You are my grunt. My partner." She began leaning down. "You are my... only friend." Naruto was frozen as she neared his face. "You are mine Naruto. We promised to be together... forever. Do you not like me the same way?" Courtney's purple eyes almost seemed to be glowing and Naruto was enthralled for a second.

"Courtney. You stabbed me in a forest and brought me to join some organization that wants to get rid of all the water in the world." Naruto reminded her with a dry look. "Do you think I like you the same way?"

The room was silent as Courtney processed his words.

"Yes. You do. We will be together." She sounded so sure of herself and Naruto felt his face warm up.

"This isn't because my dad is a former champion? This isn't to use me for Team Magma?" Naruto's insecurities were coming to light.

"I do not care about a champion. I care about... Naruto. You are fully mine, not Team Magma's." Courtney's response made Naruto turn his face away.

For someone to care about him. Only him. Not a legacy, not a champion, not a family name. Who knew that he would be falling for the weirdest girl he's ever met.

"Courtney. You're weird."

Courtney's lips spread into a smile that Naruto could tell was trying to mimic his own.

"You told me... you like weird."

He laughed. This girl.

"You're right. I do Courtney." He admitted it to her once more.

"We are together now? Forever?" The childish way of asking made him hold back another laugh and he finally relented.

"I guess so. I like you too Courtney, I can't believe it. After everything I'm going through now because of you. I feel like a Venomoth to a flame."

Courtney dropped her face onto his own again and Naruto cringed as their teeth hit against each other in the rushed kiss. The inexperience was showing painfully. He still enjoyed every second of it.

The make out session went on for a while longer before Naruto watched his admin... partner... friend... girlfriend reach into her bag one more time.

'What even is in that book that she keeps reading?' His curiosity was overflowing.

"My body is quite warm, every part of it right now. You caused this... Naruto." Courtney placed the book down and continued to straddle him.

"Huh?"

"Chapter seven states that the female felt like her whole body was on fire after the male placed his rock hard Onix..."

'What? Onix?! What kind of book is that? Who would...' Jiraiya. His godfather. He knew something was up.

"Into her tight and wet Skitty." Courtney finished her quote flatly and Naruto questioned his decisions.

"You do not own an Onix and I... certainly do not have a Skitty. I would like to feel more warmth Naruto. Let me check for another way."

Courtney went back to the book.

Naruto went back to plotting to kill Jiraiya.

* * *

A/N - Yeah it's been months. But yeah, without boring people with all the details, I have had almost no free time to myself over the past few months and wrote whenever possible.

I'll never abandon my stories though, so please no PM's or even reviews about that lmao.

Anyway, the completely socially awkward Courtney made her move, hype! And yes, Naruto has some growing up to do. I'm taking a little inspiration from Boruto here with how he originally acted towards his father in canon.


End file.
